Naruto Ninja Titan
by Tranquil Harmony
Summary: The 4th Shinobi war has ended with an everlasting peace among villages. Naruto Uzumaki the savior brings his best friend Sasuke Uchiha back to the village. The next candidate for the title Hokage sleeps and is awoken as a portal swallows him up and transfers him into another world. Now he has been introduced to 5 other individuals. How do they affect him? Read now! (NarutoxRaven)
1. The New Titan

**Disclaimer: Friend Harmony is indeed not the owner of the Naruto or is owning the Teen Titan series!**

 **Robin: Yes Starfire, now come on! Cinderblock is breaking into prison; we have to go!**

 **Starfire: Oh, I'll be there in just a second! Now bye friends, and enjoy the telling of the story!**

Chapter 1: The New Titan

On this particular day in Konohagakure the weather was magnificent. The sun was shining giving the building of the leaf village a certain kind of glow. It showed off it's beauty as the trees accompanied the village; it was truly beautiful.

After all, the 4th Shinobi war has ended, the hero of the hidden leaf, Naruto Uzumaki brought back the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, after they fought at the Valley of End. Unfortunately for them both; they lost one of their arms. Although Tsunade Senju created a new arm for Naruto using her grandfather Hashirama Senju's cells. The 5th Hokage asked if Sasuke also needed a new limb. The Uchiha heir declined; saying he has to make up for his sins before he could _think_ of recieving a new arm.

Now our favorite blonde was strolling through the village heading to a certain ramen shop. The 18 year old sat himself on a stool opening the blinds of the shop. He peeked in seeing a particularly pretty brunette wiping the counter. She was humming to herself a fine tune an octave higher than a regular japanese lullaby. She was tuning in slowly but surely getting passionate with her humming. The black and orange clad Uzumaki listened intently giving a soft cheeky smile. The ramen cook didn't notice the boy until she put the rag away. She yelped as she spun around in a 180 seeing the young adult. The heat was building up in her cheeks as Naruto just looked at her smiling.

"That was beautiful Ayame-chan." Naruto complimented cheekily. Ayame's eyes widened before plastering a cute smile on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now, what do you want to order?" The brunette asked while taking out a notepad and a pencil along with it. Naruto struck a comical thinking pose, the blonde's bandaged index finger laid on his chin as he looked up gazing seriously at the ceiling. Ayame giggled.

 _'Naruto is always so serious about his ramen. He's so adorable.'_ Ayame thought dreamily. She was abruptly brought out from her thoughts as Naruto was speaking out his order.

"I'll have 8 Vegetable Ramen, and 4 Beef along with 4 Miso Ramen." Naruto said excitedly. Ayame nodded as she wrote down the order and started to boil the noodles. A few moments later a pink haired girl was strolling around the village; when she spotted Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. She smiled and took a seat next to the child of prophecy. Naruto noticed his pink-haired companion and gave her a toothy grin.

"Sakura-chan! Good to see you!" Naruto greeted happily to the rhombus marked girl. Sakura smiled at the taller man.

"Same to you Naruto." Sakura replied joyfully. She then gave off an anxious look on her face, with a hint of nervousness. The jinchuriki noticed this and frowned.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked puzzled. Sakura nodded giving off a sad smile as she looked at his bandaged arm. The girl was bewildered that he lost an arm fulfilling a childish promise for her.

 _'How stupid was I. Asking him to bring back Sasuke. Sure the knucklehead did it, but at what cost? Losing an arm? I'm so selfish. Ugh, I feel so terrible. I can't believe I thought the man before me was an annoyance when we were younger. Heck; I didn't believe he could achieve his dreams and become Hokage. But look at him now. He's the hero of the village and there is no doubt he'll achieve his dreams. I'm so glad. He deserves it after all he's been through, the hardships he faced. And he's still pushing on through. Also he isn't a bad looker either."_ Sakura thought giddily. The pinkette spoke.

"I never did thank you for bringing back Sasuke, Naruto.." Sakura said rubbing her arm timidly. Naruto just grinned. He waved it off nonchalantly.

"There's no need Sakura-chan. You saved my _life_ that's thanks enough ya know." Naruto said honestly. Sakura smiled but frowned looking at his bandaged arm again. She held his hand tentatively.

"I know it's just. Your arm.. You lost it because of that stupid promise." Sakura mentioned sadly. Naruto squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter. Baa-chan made a whole new arm for me-" Naruto was interrupted as Sakura leaned in roughly kissing the blonde. Naruto yelped but kissed back. The pinkettte licked his lips begging for her tongue to enter. Naruto quickly obliged as their muscular mouth organs danced into their inner caverns. Sakura moaned into the kiss arousing the whisker marked blonde. After what seemed like hours to the two ninja; Sakura pulled back from the kiss. A very noticeable pink hue invading her cheeks.

"I know, it's just she didn't have to make one if you didn't lose it in the first place, I just feel bad thats all. By the way,that was my first kiss. I wanted you to have it. It's thanks for everything Naruto. You deserve it. Now I have to go. I'm visiting Ino today and she'll most likely throw a fit if I'm late. See ya!" Sakura said waving goodbye as she skipped happily to the Yamanaka flower shop. Naruto waved back to her retreating form sighing happily. At that moment Ayame approached the counter with Naruto's food placing a few bowls down before going back for the other bowls. Once she returned and placed the bowls Naruto said "itadakimasu" and was gulping down the noodles faster than flash can sprint around the earth. Naruto; finished rubbing his stomach giving off a satisfied belch.

"That was good Ayame-chan!" Naruto complimented gratifyingly.

"No problem Naruto-kun. Anything for my favorite customer." Ayame said sweetly. Naruto took out his green frog wallet "Gama-chan" and opened up the wallet's mouth; taking out the appropriate amount of ryo and placed it on the counter. The blonde waved goodbye to the brunette as he ran appearing in a flash heading towards the training grounds to start off his training.

 _A few hours later_

After his training and hygiene ritual; Naruto Uzumaki was getting dressed in his usual ninja attire. He was now wearing a black uniform style jacket with an orange zipper featuring several buttons on the waist and sleeves. He folded up his left sleeve and puts on a red armband featuring a red Uzumaki swirl on his left arm. Naruto grabs a pair of orange pants. He puts on black ankle high ninja sandals, he also attached a kunai pouch along with other punches alike on his rear pocket. He tied on his jet black elastic leaf headband. His hair was cut shorter due to the memory of Obito Uchiha and his sacrifice in the war and to honor him. Now Naruto was laying on his bed; then all of a sudden the overlash of memories popped into his head. He remembered he sent about a hundred clones to read about fuinjutsu. All of the information was easily configured considering his heritage. Everytime he looked at a seal; it almost feels natural on what he does next to conduct the seal or how the seal functions. Well that's the advantage of being an Uzumaki. Naruto then fell asleep.

The blonde was unconsciously descending from orbit in a fast pace. There was some sort of portal disappearing above him. Naruto awoke after his tenant yelled at him.

 _ **'Wake up Naruto! Or don't, and you know die.'**_ The fox dead panned. Naruto quickly reacted as Gravity was pulling him down descending into the roof of what looked like some high tech prison or penitentiary. Naruto held out his palm creating a really big sphere of chakra. He yelled out;

"Massive Rasengan!" The spiraling sphere collided with the roof instantly smashing into it. The concrete crumbled and Naruto kept descending until he realized his Rasengan was about to collide with a large stony concrete looking individual. The effect was instantaneous as the massive Rasengan dug into the being's gray skin effectively knocking him out. Naruto sensed 5 other individuals looking on at the scene.

"Woah! That was so cool!" A green skinned teen said.

"Did he just knock him out with some sort of blue ball?" A tall black man wearing blue armor asked exasperatingly.

"Be careful guys. We don't know who we're dealing with." A masked teenager said. An orange skinned girl gave off a quizzical expression.

"But should we not be grateful? He just gave Cinderblock as you call it "the kicking of the butt". She said using her fingers for emphasis. A hooded girl nodded.

"I agree, he just did our work for us, Cinderblock isn't our problem anymore." The girl said in a croaky voice. She's the one that caught Naruto's eye. From the girl's figure she seemed to be quite fit and good looking. Her aura gave off a very calm emotionless demeanor; like Gaara. But Naruto sensed something deep inside her; it felt demonic. Naruto inwardly smirked. The masked one was about to speak but the blonde disappeared in an orange flash. The remaining titans looked on in surprise.

"He's fast." Raven commented summing up everyone's thoughts.

Naruto appeared in front of a building with a staircase and double doors. The lights were switched on although it was late at night. Naruto linked himself into his subconscious.

"Kurama, did you understand what any of them said?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes, it seems they were speaking the English language."** Kurama answered. Naruto nodded.

 **"Although Naruto, I could share my knowledge in this language with you. All I have to do is make physical contact with you using one of my tails and transfer the native tongue."** Kurama explained matter of factly. Naruto nodded and approached the giant fox. Kurama slid one of his tails onto the ground for the jinchuriki to touch. Naruto grasped the soft furry orange tail. All of the sudden Naruto felt a huge pain in his head; almost as if tweezers were used to pick his brain apart. He felt a tickling sensation on his tongue like two ballerinas were dancing on his mouth organ doing the nutcracker. It lasted for an hour before the pain and sensations sedated. Naruto looked up at the giant fox.

 **"Speak."** Kurama blatantly ordered. Naruto did as told.

"Okay fur ball. Woah! This is so weird!" Naruto said almost alien like. Kurama snickered at the blonde.

"Well, I'm going to go into this building Kura-chan to see what's up, I'm most likely gonna find s library and read about this world." Naruto explained. Kyubi growled at the nickname in mock anger before they cut the connection. Naruto created 100 henge'do shadow clones before entering. He of course entered as himself as seamlessly 101 civilians entered the building. Luckily it was a library as everyone grabbed books and read. All of the clones walked out of the library turning up into an alley disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto also walked out and strolled around Jump City. The blonde kept walking at a sedate pace until he heard someone shriek.

 _'That sounded like a woman's voice.'_ The jinchuriki thought alarmed. Naruto sprinted toward the sound turning around the corner. He saw a woman cornered by 4 men with sharp objects. The woman was clutching her handbag fearfully from the 4 miscreants. One man spoke,

"How about you hand that bag over or we'll.. _Punish_ you." The man said maliciously licking his lips. Naruto inwardly gagged at that remark. The woman backed away until her back made contact with a wall. The man that spoke swung his knife toward the woman. Naruto quickly appeared in front of the woman. The blonde disarmed the man and broke his wrist. He threw the knife near another man's foot.

"Now, if you want a broken wrist like your friend here, I _highly_ suggest you come near this woman again." Naruto threatened. The other 3 men gafawed with laughter.

"Who are you? _Batman_? Yeah right we're gonna kick your ass!" The other man spoke cockily. Naruto just sighed. He appeared in an orange flash and in the span of seconds the 4 thugs were knocked out. The woman gasped. Naruto was hog tying the 4 unconscious men. The woman walked slowly toward the whisker marked blonde.

"Thank you for helping me sir. I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't shown up." The woman said fearfully.

"It's alright. Now call the cops and have these men arrested. Have a good day ma'am." Naruto said putting an assuring hand on her shoulder. He turned to leave but the woman tugged on his hand, the blonde turned around surprised. The woman looked timid.

"Um, I was wondering, if I can take a picture of the man that saved me?" The girl asked hopefully. Naruto nodded hesitantly. The woman smiled.

"Yay! Okay all you have to do is stand over there near the unconscious men over there and do a pose!" The woman said excitedly pulling out a camera. Naruto nodded and stood next to the men and held up a piece sign while grinning. The woman took a picture with a flash confirming it was taken. Naruto turned to leave again but the woman instantly intervened and tugged on his hand again. Naruto sighed internally. He turned around only to see the woman leading him toward a building. She turned to speak before heading inside.

"I was thinking; I wanted to thank you _properly_ for saving me." The woman tugged on the blonde's hand. She laid his hand on her left breast. Naruto got a good look at her. She was pretty, white creamy skin, japanese descent, long black hair tied into a ponytail, black pupils and she wore a white long sleeved button up shirt that hugged her womanly curves, a black mini skirt showing off her silky smooth legs, and black high heels. Her breasts were easily C-cup bordering D. She winked at Naruto letting go of his hand walking into the building with a sway in her hips. Naruto absentmindedly followed taking a glimpse at her rear. The japanese girl headed into her room, Naruto followed and when he entered widened his eyes in surprise. There in all her glory stood the same girl naked in her magnificent form. She crawled to the end of the bed seductively pulling Naruto onto the bed. She crawled on top of the blonde and undressed his clothes, at the end of that night the duo could be heard giving off satisfying moans.

 _The Next Day_

The Titans were seated in their usual U-shaped couch. Raven was calmly reading her book, Starfire was talking to Robin about tameranean things. Beast boy was eating tofu and Cyborg doing the same but with ribs. Robin picked up the remote from the table and started flipping through channels. What caught the boy wonder's eye was the news channel. It showed a whisker marked boy standing beside thugs and giving off the peace sign. Beastboy looked up interested.

"Hello this is Katie Couric showing you a glimpse of a possibly new hero taking out street thugs, also saving a damsel from getting mugged. Now we have an interview with the lady who was saved at the crime scene. Now tell me ma'am what do you know of this man?" The reporter asked.

"Well, when I was being cornered, this man was about to stab me so he could grab my purse. But that's when _he_ came, he swooped down out of nowhere and disarms the man while breaking his wrist! It was so fast that if you blinked you could have missed it! He gave the other 3 men a chance to leave but they refused thinking there was strength in numbers. While I was clutching my handbag my savior knocked the 3 out," the woman snaps with her fingers. "Just like that! I couldn't even follow his movements! Oh and ladies. He is _SO_ good in bed." The japanese girl winked at the camera. The camera man turned back to Katie,

"Well, folks that's all the time we have for today! Now with questions that we should find out. Now who is this man? Is he a new Titan? A new hero patrolling the streets? Who knows? But we'll find out next time! See you all later! This is Katie Couric signing off." With that Robin switched to a new channel lost in thought.

"Hey, wasn't that the guy who knocked out Cinderblock with some sort of ball thingy?" Beastboy asked. Raven sighed.

"It was a ball of energy Beastboy." Raven answered monotonously.

"Should we not recruit him? He would seem like a valuable member to be added in our team." Starfire said with glee. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, the dude totally kicked butt." Cyborg approved. Robin nodded.

"Say Cyborg, using that picture do you think you can get a lead on his location?" Robin asked, Cyborg nodded.

"Already on it Rob." Cyborg answered holding out his arm pressing buttons, it showed a map that the human robot transferred to the flatscreen tv.

"He's at Pizza Corner." Cyborg announced as a red dot appeared on the screen.

"Alright Titans! Let's go!" Robin ordered. The teens all ran into the garage and hopped into the T-car. Cyborg drove to the pizza restaurant and stopped at the entrance when they saw the pizza shaped balcony. They all exited the car and entered the place.

 ** _'Naruto, 5 chakra signatures approaching.'_** Kurama informed.

 _'Who are they Kurama?'_ Naruto asked.

 _ **'Those Teen Titans you read about.'**_ Kyubi said. Naruto nodded and stopped eating his meat lovers pizza. He grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands. The blonde saw the group of teens approach him, the tallest of the group was grinning.

"Meat lovers special? I like you already!" Cyborg said appreciatively. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, we saw you on the news, said you pulled off some good moves. What do you think about joining our team?" Robin asked. Naruto squinted suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked distrustingly.

"You're a good fighter, you took out thugs to help a woman in need. That seems like a good resume to me." Robin answered. Naruto just grinned.

"So how about it? We have tofu.." Beastboy reasoned persuadingly. Everyone in the pizza restaurant sweat dropped. Beastboy looked around nervously.

"What?.." The green skinned boy asked. Naruto grinned.

"Although I don't like tofu I'm sure I could join!" Naruto said chippily. Cyborg grinned.

"Doesn't like tofu and wants to join the Titans? Likes Meat Lovers Pizza? I'm sure we'll get along just fine dog." Cyborg said holding his hand out in a fist, Naruto followed the gesture and their fists made contact.

"So, where are you from friend.." Starfire asked holding out the last part.

"I'm Nar-" Naruto was abruptly interrupted by Robin who laid a hand over his mouth.

"You're going to have to have a code name if you wanna join us." Raven said in a croaky monotone voice. Naruto looked at the pale grayish skinned beauty. The blonde swatted away at Robin's hand. He approached Raven and held her hand up tentatively kissing it.

"You can call me Haven; _Raven-chan._ " Naruto said teasingly. Raven furiously held back her blush. She swatted his hand away embarrassingly. The other Titans looked at the scene snickering.

"Okay you two, let's get our new friend settled at Titan Tower." Cyborg said heading to the T-car. Everyone else followed besides Naruto. Raven noticed this and turned around stopping abruptly.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto nodded.

"I have to pay first Raven-chan, I can't leave before thanking this place for its hospitality ya know." Naruto said pulling out a green frog with money in it. Raven's mouth quirked up slightly.

"Alright, we'll be waiting." Raven said floating away. Naruto nodded taking out a few dollars and leaving it on the round table. With that Naruto appeared in an orange and black flash appearing near the T-car. Naruto entered the car taking an open seat next to Raven. He sent her a wink that made her roll her eyes in mock annoyance. Not that anyone knew she was mocking of course.

The teens appeared in front of a gigantic T building, Naruto looked at in awe. They got out of the T-car to walk up to the doors.

"This is the place? There's no handle on the door; how are we supposed to get inside?" Naruto asked confusedly. Cyborg grinned as he entered numbers on the keypad. As the door slid open.

"Well, like this of course." Cyborg said authentically. Naruto nodded dumbfounded. The teens head inside and up an elevator, Naruto stood on wobbly legs as he felt that he was moving without _actually_ moving. They exited the ascending contraption as they spot a living room with a U-shaped couch effectively connecting to a kitchen with a striking view of the city. Naruto walked up to the window out looking at the city, it was night time as the city shined with a brilliant brightness from the afterglow the lights left. Naruto felt bedazzled. The city was so beautiful. Naruto was intervened of his gazing as he felt an orange hand tap on his shoulder. It was Starfire. She had a gracious look on her face. Naruto smiled.

"Friend, Haven. Before we all left from the pizza corner I asked of you where you were from. I was wondering if you may answer." Starfire asked anticipatively. Everyone else gathered instantly appealed.

"Before I tell you; I want you all to know that my real name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I guess if we're going to be doing missions you guys can call me Haven. Now, I'm from a village named Konohagakure. Although I'm not sure how I ended up here; you see when I was in the village I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was falling in midair. I looked up to see some sort of portal above me closing before I destroyed that roof and knock out that rocky looking individual." Naruto explained.

"That 'rocky individual's name is Cinderblock. He is one of the most known villains in Jump City. Yet you knocked him out with some sort of ball. Care to elaborate?" Cyborg asked. Naruto nodded.

"That was a spiraling sphere made of energy. Now can we hold off the questioning until tomorrow? I'm kind of tired." Naruto said yawning. Everyone nodded.

"Alright everyone let's turn in. Cyborg you can take Naruto on a tour of the T-tower." Robin ordered as everyone went to their rooms. Naruto followed the taller figure and saw everyone's rooms, the training room, garage, with a lecture about technology later, he was also led to another room reserved for a new member.

"Well, here's the place. Just holler if you need me." Cyborg said letting out a big yawn as he left. Naruto quicky slipped off his clothes and got into his boxers and went to sleep.

The blonde woke up to someone knocking his door, a soft knock but a firm loud one combined. He stood up and opened his door. He saw Raven outside; her hood was down and her eyes widened, her cheeks also taking on a pink hue.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on." Raven suggested turning around to hide her face. Naruto yelped and closed the door.

 _'Well, I found out one thing. He looks strong for the job, especially the abs..' R_ aven thought dumbfounded. Meanwhile in the hallway a lamp had a shade of black and was destroyed. Naruto although embarrassed put on some clothes. He slid the door open again. The blonde peeked out to see Raven looking to the side while facing him _obviously_ embarrassed; her cheeks were still red though. Naruto inwardly smirked. He walked out into the hall and tugged on her hand. The blonde softly although roughly pushed her into a wall. He started to tease the demon girl.

"So, you like what you saw, _Raven-chan_." Naruto stated playfully. Raven looked away flustered trying to hide her blushing face. Raven's mother's voice tugged at the back of her mind; _'Kiss the one you love and you will have the utmost control of your power Raven, trust me it will be worth it.'_ Okay Raven was confused, did she love somebody? And what was _that_ supposed to mean? If she kissed somebody that would lead a series of emotions that would leave her power uncontrolled and going _haywire_. That would leave untold destruction to her friends and everything around her. Wasn't that a bad thing? The leotard wearer was confused. She had yet to answer Naruto's broad question. In her mind she _did_ like what she saw but didn't want to tell _him_ that! She chose to avoid it.

"I was sent to tell you we have a team meeting in an hour." Raven said looking up at the handsome 5"9 tall figure. Easily surpassing her 5"4 height. The girl almost felt; intimidated, but it was exciting. No other guy was taller than her that she would like to be romantically involved with. Although there's Cyborg; but she thought everyone was family here. She barely knew the figure before her; Raven was actually interested- No! What was she thinking! If she even started to think like that it would mean the destruction around her, she **has** to suppress it and she will, if not for her sake but for all that she cares about.

"Okay, I'll be out in an hour." Naruto replied. Naruto said as he released a flustered Raven from his grasp giving her a wink and heading back into the room. He went through his hygiene ritual and put on his ninja gear, he tied on his black elastic leaf headband and went to the living room. He saw the Titans positioned in front of the U-shaped couch discussing. Naruto coughed in his hand to gain the attention of his fellow teens. They all looked at him. Cyborg turned to Robin who gave off a nod.

"We've decided to test your skills in a course we all had to take. We will time you. If it takes you 5 minutes or more you will be removed from the team. Understood?" Robin asked his expression solidifying. Naruto nodded seriously. With that they all head outside where turrets and walls with contraptions were displayed. Cyborg stood at a line and Robin on another.

"This is the starting line, you will run through that course by using anything at your disposal. Where Robin is located is where you have to finish." Cyborg disclosed heading to the side to get out of the way; with Robin doing the same. Naruto walked up to the line and powered up into his Six Paths Sage Mode much to the awe of the others. Two rods were created and Naruto grasped them. 9 Truth Seeking Balls appeared hovering behind the jinchuriki. Beastboy counted down from 10 and when he reached to 1 Naruto levitated off of the ground and appeared in a Golden blur. Starfire gasped.

"He is able to fly also?" Starfire questioned. Summing up everyone's thoughts. Naruto saw a dozen turrets sprout seamlessly from the ground to shoot at him, the blonde dodged and a few clones appeared making one-handed rasengans and connected their spheres with the turrets.

 _'I am so glad I can make Shadow Clones without using hand signs, it's so useful!'_ Naruto thought contently. Naruto dispersed the clones as the turrets were destroyed. Cyborg sighed glumly.

"Why does everybody gotta destroy my turrets!?" Cyborg asked frustratingly to no one in particular. Naruto was flying through the course as turrets kept shooting at him, he used one of the Truth Seeking Balls to shield him from the energy blasts. Naruto appeared in a Golden blur as he dodged propelling rocks from a catapult. He was about to reach the end of the course but as he was finishing a robot intervened and almost socked him in the face. The blonde dodged the punch to give the robot one in the stomach; his fist penetrating through the robots spine. Naruto flew towards the end of the course and finished. The blonde deactivated his powered up mode as he heard the cheers coming from his new friends.

"Woohoo! You're the man!" Beastboy hollered.

"Nice, run through man." Cyborg said approaching the blonde giving him a fist pound.

"You did it friend Naruto!" Starfire said excitedly floating toward the jinchuriki wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. Naruto struggled to breath as his face turned red.

"Starfire! (Gasps for air.) You're crushing my lungs!" Naruto breathed as Starfire let go. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Naruto was grasping the ground intaking air trying to fill his lungs from the misplaced oxygen.

"I am so sorry friend Naruto." Starfire apologized. Naruto stood up from the ground smiling dusting off his black shirt.

"It's alright just take it easy okay Starfire-chan?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded. Naruto looked to the side to see Raven's lips quirked up into a smile. Naruto smiled back. The boy wonder approached the blonde smiling also.

"He beat your record Cyborg." Robin mentioned teasingly. Cyborg checked his arm to see it say 2 minutes exact. Cyborg grinned sheepishly.

"I must have softened it up for the man." Cyborg reasoned disbelieving. Robin turned to Naruto holding out a T-communicator.

"Welcome to the Titans Naruto, this is a communicator in case we need to talk if separated. This also has a tracking device if we need to find each other." Robin explained. Naruto took it hesitantly. Once it was in Naruto's fingertips he looked at it and grinned brightly.

"Now come on team let's head inside." Robin said as everyone followed.

The he day passed by with seemingly no crimes, as Cyborg was constructing something in his room. Naruto flirted with the seeming emotionless Raven. Beastboy played video games, and Starfire took Robin shopping. It was a nice day for R&R.

Naruto woke up in his bedroom getting ready for training. He walked into the training room and started. A few hours later as Naruto finished. He was wiping his head with a towel taking away the sweat accumulating his forehead. A second after Cyborg walked into the room. He smiled at Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto. Come here real quick I got something to show you." Cyborg said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Cy?" Naruto asked. Interested. Cyborg gave of a smirk.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Cyborg said. Naruto just shrugged and approached the man machine. Cyborg quickly plugged his nose tears falling out of his eyes.

"Okay you should probably take a shower first. Meet me in my room. Whew!" Cyborg said sprinting away vanishing. Naruto just walked to his room going through his hygiene ritual. Naruto got dressed and walked toward Cyborg's room. Me knocked on the door politely. Cyborg opened it and used his hand to gesture him to come in. Naruto enters as he looks around seeing a full-view mirror some scrap parts on a shelf. But what caught his eye was something in the middle of the room. The figure was draped over by a black fabric effectively covering it. Cyborg grinned as he went over to it and pulled off the covers. What Naruto saw had his eyes bulging out of his sockets. There was plain metallic black armor, giving it a certain shining effect. It also has a black full sized helmet with gray blurred out eyes. The helmet had no opening so you couldn't see his skin. (Like Slade's, but has no eyeholes.) Naruto saw the full padded black bodysuit and craved to put it on. Naruto inspected it as he saw a black belt around the armor's waist with pouches. Naruto crouched down to inspect the armored boots. It was designed like tactical boots but was toe-pointed effective for kicking. Naruto inspected the gloves attached with bracers. The bracers had blades on the side of it so you can deflect sharp objects without feeling pain is what Naruto deduced. Cyborg spoke.

"Every part of the suit is designed with flexible plates overlaying an MR-fluid. The latest in cutting edge technology.

The tri-weave bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between. The proprietary fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into attacks.

The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based material allowing for more maneuverability.

Another thing is there are very tiny vents inside of the suit so you won't get too hot while crusading throughout Jump City. The vents are also placed there so that it doesn't prevent you usage of your powers. Now when you put on the helmet; there are very small gaps placed on your lips' location so that your voice can project through and sound monotone. It will effectively conceal your voice box. Along here I designed a utility belt with pouches along with a defense mechanism so that when someone besides us touches it. Either it will shock the person with 20,000 volts of electricity with a maximum of 5 ampere or a knockout gas to effectively put a mammoth to sleep for a week. Either way someone's lights are gonna be switched. You can design the lights and such on the suit however you want." Cyborg said taking a good appreciative look at the suit. The robotic human took out some spray paint and some tiny colored light bulbs.

"All you have to do is attach the lights in through here and screw them in." Cyborg directed pointing at a padded gap. Naruto grinned. He changed it to a sheepish one.

"Cyborg thank you, but this suit is obviously expensive. I don't know how I can repay you." Naruto said disappointingly. Cyborg waved it off.

"All I want is for the safety of the team. And a meat lovers pizza." Cyborg said grinning.

"You got a deal!" Naruto declared. Cyborg smiled.

"Alright! Now design the suit and when you're finished we'll present it to the others." Cyborg said as Naruto took the suit and left. Naruto appeared in his room with all of the items needed to customize the suit.

The next day:

Naruto walked into Cyborg's room wearing his new suit. Cyborg turned around and his eyes popped out of their sockets. Cyborg was shocked. It looked a lot different than he designed it. The helmet's eyes glowed orange. There was a neon orange letter **H** sprayed on his chest, his utility belt was also colored orange. Naruto's greaves took on a silver color same with his gauntlets and his knuckles. The blades were still colored their metallic black. There was one neon orange colored 9 on both of the back of his hands. Overall the suit looked _good_. Cyborg grinned.

"Well, I guess we have a little Leonardo Da Vinci in you." Cyborg teased. Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion. Not that Cyborg knew he raised them.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked his now monotone voice taking notice. Cyborg dead panned.

"Just an artist. But never mind, we should show the others your new toys!" Cyborg said excitedly. Naruto nodded and they walked off into the living room. Cyborg caught the attention of the Titans. The man machine gestured his hands toward the suit wearer and smiled brightly. Everyone looked at the suit.

"Alright everyone look at the **NEW** and **IMPROVED** Naruto!" Cyborg announced dramatically. Beastboy gasped.

"DUUUUUDE! Why did you turn him into a _robot_?!" Beastboy cries out in horror. Cyborg shook his head irritably. Raven approached Beastboy and hit him on the head, the green skinned teen cried out in pain nursing his head.

"That's a body suit of armor Numbskull." Raven said irritably. Beastboy rubbed his head painfully. As Cyborg was explaining the different types of components and such to the team; they clapped. As Ichibi Beastboy, Robin, Starfire, and Raven held up 10's.

 _'I like it more when he's out of the suit.'_ Raven thought absentmindedly. In that second an alarm sounded. Everyone was alerted as they all got ready to leave in their gear.

"Alright Titans! Let's move out!" Robin ordered. Naruto smirked beneath his helmet.

"Good. I've been waiting to try this out." Naruto said his deep robotic voice hitting a deadly tone as the jinchuriki cracked his knuckle. With that the Teen Titans set out on a new mission.

Next time on chapter 2: The Hive

 **(A:N So how did you like it? This is my first Naruto and Teen Titans Crossover so please be gentle! Also please review you lovelies! It really helps me out! Now, you all have a fantastic day!) :3**


	2. The Hive

**Disclaimer: Harmony does not own Naruto or the Teen Titans, it would just be too troublesome.**

 **Temari: I swear you say troublesome to everything you lazy bum.**

 **Shikamaru: Everything is troublesome. *sigh***

 **Temari: Whatever now help me with the dishes or no Shogi!**

 **Shikamaru: Troublesome blonde.**

 **Temari: What did you say?!**

 **Shikamaru: N-nothing!**

 **Temari: That's what I thought.**

Chapter 2: The Hive

The Titans were walking into the living room calmly after their alerted mission. Naruto took off his black helmet.

"That wasn't even fun, I thought Plasmus would be more of a challenge," Naruto grumbled.

"Hey, at least you didn't get covered in this _mucky stuff_!" Beastboy complained walking away into his room.

"Alright team, let's rest we have to be prepared for more missions like this." Robin ordered walking away; everyone following suit.

The next day was like the usual with everyone doing what they usually did. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games while Robin turned on the stereo. Naruto was doing handstand push-ups, while Raven read her book, although she didn't actually read as she kept glancing at the jinchuriki counting his push-ups in her head. Starfire was doing the same but a bit more obvious as she counted out loud for the blonde.

"9,997- 9,998- 9,999- and 10,000!" Starfire cheered with glee catching the attention of the other Titans.

"10,000 what Star?" Beastboy asked.

"Friend Naruto did 10,000 pushing ups! Is it not wonderful!" Starfire asked joyfully. Everyone's eyes widened while Raven hid a smile behind her book. Naruto leapt off of the ground dusting off his black shirt.

"Yeah! I hit a new record! Thanks for counting Starfire-chan." Naruto grinned cheekily. Beastboy looked dumbfounded.

"DUDE! How are you so strong?!" Beastboy asked with a desperate look in his eye. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"It's just how I was trained dattebayo!" Naruto answered energetically.

"Say Naruto. What was your profession before you came here?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm a ninja from my village Konohakagure." Naruto responded proudly.

"Oh, you're a ninja?! You must be a very skilled master are you not!?" Starfire asked appealed. Raven listened in on it too putting her book down. That action did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. Raven did not ever put her book down for **anything**. It startled everyone but they shrugged it off to listen to Naruto's answer.

"Well, actually; you could say I am. You see my dream is to become Hokage, and everyone in the village said I was definitely the next candidate. So yeah I'm basically a master Starfire-chan." Naruto grinned. Everyone looked at him in awe before Beastboy became confused.

"What's a Hokage?" The green skinned teen asked.

"A Hokage is a powerful leader who is one of the 5 Kage; who each individual leads a Hidden village. These people are well known for sealing Tailed-Beasts into Jinchuriki's." Raven answered. Everyone looked shocked at the seemingly emotionless girl.

"Oh, so you're researching stuff about your boyfriend huh Raven?" Cyborg teased. In a matter of seconds; Raven's facial color changed from a grayish pale to an instant red.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Raven yelled at Ichibi Cyborg using her Bigheaded Jutsu. Naruto just chuckled. Before he realized what she said. Oh crap. He _had_ to make an excuse to leave.

"Friend Naruto? What is a beast of tails and a jinchuriki?" Starfire asked puzzled.

"Uh, about that... Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go!" Naruto said appearing in an orange blur. Everyone looked at the empty spot confused.

"Oh.. Did I say something wrong?" Starfire asked worriedly. Everyone shook their head.

"No Star, maybe he isn't used to being asked so many questions." Robin speculated softly.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him-" Starfire suggested before she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"No Starfire I'll do it." Raven said as she phased through the roof. The half demon half human girl found Naruto sitting on the roof looking out at the ocean.

"You're a Jinchuriki aren't you?" Raven asked softly while sitting next to the blonde. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to tell anyone in fear of you guys being afraid of me. You know what it feels like right? To be; demonic. Although I like my tenant now he's nicer than before. I know I sense demon powers from you too Raven-chan. Don't worry. That changes nothing." Naruto grinned. Raven smiled. She held his bandaged hand.

"Then I have nothing to be afraid of either." Raven said further cuddling next to the blonde. They both stayed that way relaying their stories about their Demonic tenants and powers along with prophecies. Raven left out about the part about kissing the one she loved she was too embarrassed to tell that to the person she _likes_ after all. But she was confused, he was a demon container? It doesn't seem like it, he is so bright and warm. It wouldn't make sense to think he was a demon container.

"How did you fight it? You said you and Kurama are now friends. How did you achieve that?" The leotard wearer asked. Naruto just smiled.

"With love Raven-chan." The blonde said while looking at her deeply gazing into her eyes. As it turned into a blissful silence. The two stayed like that staring at each other each other and in a matter of seconds reeling into the moment; they leaned into each other closing their eyes. They were about to make contact before a very loud Beastboy appeared onto the roof.

"Yo! Breakfast is ready!" Beastboy publicized before entering the tower. The two teens inwardly sighed frustrated. They both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well.. We should probably get breakfast.." Raven suggested embarrassingly. The blush plastered on her cheeks. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto agreed laughing nervously. The duo entered and ate their breakfast. Naruto during breakfast announced about his tenant and everything about his past although hesitantly. He was surprised when the team shrugged and accepted him. Naruto grinned eating his breakfast of eggs and bacon happily. While Beastboy had a vegetarian styled dish. The team of heroes got done with their food. As Naruto made shadow clones and exact copies of Naruto started to do the dishes. As Naruto's clones finished the dishes while everyone was relaxing; the alarm sounded putting everyone on high alert. They all put on their gear, Naruto of course put on his Orange and black armor. He also grabbed his headband and shoved it into his pocket.

"Alright Titans! Get in the T-car!" Robin ordered. Everyone did.

"Alright from what my locator says; the party is being started at Pizza Corner." Cyborg said stepping on the gas pedal. The T-car sped through the city as they stopped at the pizza restaurant. The Titans exited out of the car as they saw a baby carriage in the middle of the street with a bus heading in high speeds towards it.

 _'I don't sense chakra signatures coming from the carriage and the bus. This must be a decoy.'_ Naruto deduced as he activated his Six Paths Sage Mode. 2 black chakra rods appeared and Naruto grasped them with 9 Truth Seeking Balls taking place behind the armored blonde.

"Guys! There's no one in the carriage and the bus! But stop that vehicle someone could get hurt!" Naruto advised. Everyone nodded as Cyborg and Naruto appeared in front of the bus holding out their palms with their superior strength to stop it. The bus stopped after they appeared in front of it. Robin took out a teddy bear from the carriage.

"Well, at least one of you ass sniffers aren't stupid." The annoyingly squeaky voice said. Everyone's eyes widened at that remark as the bus was lifted off of the ground and was smashed atop Cyborg, Naruto and Raven. The teddy bear Robin was holding exploded as it sent the last 3 members of the team stumbling away.

"That was too easy." Gizmo said snickering. "So, do you guys want pizza?" The toddler asked his two teammates. They were walking away but turned around as they heard a bus explode with the two individuals cracking their knuckles abd Raven standing there calmly. The other 3 Titans apoeared on the street unharmed.

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg stated.

"Too bad it's about to be over soon." Naruto said his deep robotic voice becoming deadly.

"Did he call us what I think he just called us? And who are these guys?" Beastboy asked plucking a banana peele off of his head.

"This is the Hive-"

You're Worst nightmare-"

"And this is attack formation Alpha." Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx said in order. Mammoth attacked Cyborg as Jinx went for Raven. Cyborg and Mammoth were in a power struggle when the bearded man spoke.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked snidely. Gizmo intervened and strapped a jet pack into his back and answered.

"Dooked!" With Cyborg flying away screaming. Starfire saw this and yelled "CYBORG!" Before flying after him. Meanwhile Raven was having trouble with Jinx as she was blasted away, Naruto caught her before she touched the ground as she was falling. He gently laid her down as Beastboy attacked Mammoth turning into an elephant to squash him. The hive member lifted him up effortlessly.

"Mammoth's about to make you extinct!" He said before tossing him up in the air before punching him. Beastboy shape shifted back into his normal form as he collided with Robin. Naruto just stood there crossing his armored gauntlets as he took out his black rods.

"Is it just me or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beastboy asked.

"It's just you." Naruto, Raven, and Robin chorused irritably.

"Listen up team I have a plan-" Robin said but in that moment Beastboy and Raven were shot by Gizmo's blaster getting knocked away from the area.

"Gee, Dick Buffer, I wonder if that plan of yours includes getting fried." Gizmo taunted.

"Well, you're just gonn have to find out the hard way." Robin said nodding to Naruto who took out his chakra rods and Robin with his pole staff as they attacked the trio. Naruto went for Mammoth as the suited blonde gave off a 3 hit combo to the bearded individual's face; sending him flying away. Naruto then turned to Jinx who smirked.

"I wonder who you are behind that suit. Maybe if I take it off from you it will bring me good luck." The pink haired girl teased before using her powers to hit Naruto. Naruto dodged before smirking also.

"I take off mine if you take off yours." The armored jinchuriki replied before kicking her in the face. Robin was fighting off Gizmo as he was turning the tide into his favor. Mammoth came back for round 2 with the blonde as he stared into the blonde's helmeted orange glowing eyes.

"What's the H supposed to mean? Helpless?" The big man taunted. Naruto just sighed internally.

"No, I am Haven, kind of ironic since this is not a safe place for you to be around." Naruto replied kicking him in the face.

 _'I love this armor! I'm gonna have to thank Cyborg with more pizzas.'_ Naruto thought giddily. Mammoth charged at Naruto again trying to hit him, Naruto dodged with ease as Jinx joined into the fray as she tried to use her powers to hit him. She sent out pink beams only for Naruto to dodge over Mammoth. The beams and the genetically strong man collided. Robin was still fighting with Gizmo throwing his projectiles as the toddler dodged only for Naruto to catch them and throw them at Jinx. She was unlucky as she was hit in the face. She stumbled back only for Naruto to roundhouse kick with his armored boots, his kick connected to her side sending her toward Mammoth. The taller of the duo growled angrily.

"Attack pattern Alpha!" Jinx said as Gizmo retreated and shot at the dirt road, Jinx doing the same with her pink beams, Mammoth finished it off delivering a powerful fist into the concrete. The effect was instant as the road split apart opening, Naruto quickly dodged but Robin was too late as he was falling into the opening. Naruto noticed this and grasped his wrist. He was about to pull the boy wonder up before he felt a powerful fist hit his pressure point and all he saw was darkness. The Hive members quickly retreated savoring their victory. Beastboy and Raven instantly approached the crater they both yelled out separate names.

"ROBIN!"

"HAVEN!" Beastboy and Raven said in unison.

Meanwhile at Titan Tower:

Raven was helping a limping Beastboy into the living room as he was seated onto the couch.

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." Beastboy said disbelievingly. Raven pulled down her hood.

"It did happen, we can't change the truth no matter how much we dislike it." Raven said trying to keep up her emotionless facade. She held out her palm to nurse the boy's knee. Beastboy gave her thanks as Cyborg and Starfire entered the building.

"Maybe ya'll should call me Flyboy, I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So? What'd I miss?" Cyborg asked anticipatively. Raven and Beastboy looked down sadly. Raven was trying to hold back tears but kept it down.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on I gotta have the play-by-play." Cyborg said. Starfire looked around.

"Where is Robin and Naruto?" The tameranean asked worriedly. Beastboy looked down sadly.

"Um, we're not sure Star." The green skinned boy said dejectedly.

"Not sure? Why are you not-"

"We looked everywhere; and all we found were these." Raven spoke softly holding out Robin's utility belt and Naruto's leaf headband. Starfire gasped.

"I should've been there! I let that kid sneak up on me- it was a trap- I would've- I should've known.." Cyborg said frustratingly over the matter with a hint of sadness.

"I do not understand. How could you not find him!? People don't just vanish! They have to be there someplace else so go there and look!" Starfire shouted heatedly at Raven. Beastboy quickly intervened in between the two girls.

"Easy Star, this is Robin and Naruto we're talking about. They'll probably turn up any second!" Beastboy reasoned as they heard a knock coming from the front door.

"Perfect timing." Beastboy said, and then; the doors exploded as the 3 Hive members entered while attacking the remaining Titans.

A few hours later the Titans were kicked out of their home and into the water Cyborg was now missing an arm. Jinx used her powers to sweep them to the shore with the water's waves. They all crawled onto the sand.

"So.. Who else never wants to go surfing again." Beastboy asked jokingly.

"Not now man." Cyborg said angrily. Beastboy stood up.

"Hey I was just trying to-" The boy was interrupted with Raven putting a hand on his shoulder shaking her head. Cyborg held out his left index finger that turned into a mini torch and popped open his thigh which sparked out electricity disfunctioning; the man machine started to fix it. Starfire approached him.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Starfire suggested kindly.

"I got it!" Cyborg spat irritably. Starfire looked worried.

"But you are so damaged and-" Starfire reasoned before Cyborg interrupted.

"I _SAID_ I GOT IT!" Cyborg said again harshly.

"Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?!" Beastboy asked affronted.

"What do you _think_?! We got kicked out of our _house_! A pint-sized joy dexter took me for a _joy ride_! And in case you haven't noticed I just became **LEFT HANDED**!" Cyborg yelled ferociously; pointing to his right arm to state his point.

"Enough! We need to control our emotions." Raven stated calmly.

"Or what!? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?!" Cyborg stormed wrathfully.

"I wish Robin and Naruto were here." Starfire said sadly.

"Well! They're not! Don't you guys get it?! They **won**! We **lost**! It's **over**!" Cyborg screamed enraged.

"Then the Teen Titans are finished?" Beastboy asked hopelessly.

"No we're not." A familiar deep monotone voice calmly answered. The Titans turned around and gasped seeing a black an orange armored figure and a red and yellow one.

"Not if we can help it." Robin spoke. Raven and Starfire instantly ran toward the two and glomped one of their interests.

"Where were you?" Raven asked tears swelling up in her eyes as she buried her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto brushed her hair comfortingly as she calmed down. He took off his helmet.

"Well, you see Raven-chan I was too busy saving bird boy. Right Rob?" Naruto asked cheekily. Raven smiled into his chest at the little remark.

Robin just smirked while hugging the tameranean. The girls let go as their plan started forming. Raven in the meantime also gave Naruto his headband who shoved it in his pocket while giving her his thanks.

A few days later the Hive students constructed the T-tower into an H with beehive like patterns on the building. Jinx was walking into the room wearing Naruto's orange shirt and Robin's utility belt along with Raven's cape. Mammoth was eating food out of the Titan's fridge while Gizmo hung Cyborg's arm on the wall.

"Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their shitty tower." Gizmo remarked.

"Not to mention Haven and Robin's favorite fashion statement." Jinx said posing in the clothing.

"But that's the only thing fashionable around here." Jinx spat distastefully while taking off Raven's cape.

"Does she have anything that's not blue?" Jinx sighed.

"Tell me about it. Their food is way out of date." Mammoth said eating a blue moldy cheeseburger.

"You think that stuff's rotten? Wait until you see their music." Gizmo cringed throwing out CD's.

"Crud, snot, shit," Gizmo said emphasizing every disc as he threw it away. As everyone was distracted, Cyborg's arm crawled onto the floor and approached the computer. The arm hacked it while it sounded alarms in the building. While the discs Gizmo arranged shot at him and he fell onto the floor. He crawled away as he saw a chair turn towards him. He screamed out in horror when the arm's mechanic tendrils attached onto him and flew him through a vent in the ceiling and out of the building. Meanwhile a gigantic black hand phased through the ceiling and grabbed Jinx taking her with it. Mammoth turned around only to hear a deep voice talking calmly.

"Hey." Mammoth turned around only to feel chakra rods crash into his face as he was knocked away. Mammoth got knocked onto the roof as Gizmo collided with Jinx sending the 3 of them to unite knocked down onto the floor. The arm flew back to Cyborg's side. Naruto cracked his knuckles as the other Titans stood beside him.

"Sorry did we interrupt something?" Naruto asked; his masks' glowing orange eyes piercing the 3 Hive students.

"Because you see, like we said; this isn't over." Robin spoke as the Hive members stood up.

"And it's just getting started." Cyborg finished.

"Attack Pattern Zeta!" Jinx ordered. Mammoth tried to smash his fists at Naruto only for him to get chakra rods to smack his face in. Naruto round house kicked the man sending him to the other side of the roof. Gizmo hopped onto Cyborg's back again trying to hack his systems. But before he laid a hand on him Naruto swept him and grabbed his shirt as he held him high up into the air only for Robin to come in and kick him in the face. The 3 males gave each other fist bumps for their teamwork. As the fight continued Raven and Starfire were teaming up against Jinx gaining the upper hand. Jinx was knocked away by one of Starfire's blasts once again reuniting with her teammates. The 3 Hive students attacked again as Beastboy turned into a monkey and leapt onto Jinx's face. She threw him off as he flew away. Although the water tower and pipes on the roof collapsed onto her. Gizmo was trying to fight Cyborg but Robin rerouted his systems as he flew away uncontrollably. Mammoth charged at Raven only for Cyborg to intervene and punch him away, Mammoth got knocked onto the floor only for him to face a gigantic dinosaur. He ran away screaming for his life as Raven shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" To use a gigantic black hand to grab him flinging him away into Starfire's blasts. She blasted him away and Robin kicked him in the stomach only for Naruto to use a massive rasengan and connect it into his back sending him flying back with his teammates. Mammoth collided with both of them and they got knocked out. Gizmo was under his 2 teammates and pulled out a communicator.

"Fuck it I'm calling Slade." Gizmo said snottily. Robin picked him up roughly glaring through his cowl.

"Who is Slade?" Robin asked furiously. Gizmo smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Dickhead?" Gizmo said. Meanwhile with Slade.

"I assure you, the Hive does not allow failure. When my students get back they'll be disciplined. _Strictly_ disciplined." The woman said colliding her fist with her palm. Slade just waved it off.

"Actually your agents served my plan quite well, I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers. And the message has been received." Slade explained deviously. He pushed a button as Robin's face popped up on the screen asking the same question over and over.

"Who is Slade?" While Slade and the woman merely looked on. Slade though was planning his next move.

Next Time on Chapter 3: Nevermore

 **(A:N So! How did you like Chapter 2? Hopefully it was good. Now I thank you all for reviewing and reading it means a LOT ya know? Anyways please Review and have a great day all you beautiful people!)**


	3. Nevermore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Teen Titans *sigh* If I did why would I write fanfiction? Ya know? Now please! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3: Nevermore

Raven and Naruto were currently levitating while sitting in a cross legged position on Raven's bed. An orange pigmentation gathered around Naruto's eyes as Raven's pupils glowed white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The leotard wearer repeated. Naruto looked up confused.

"Raven-chan?" Naruto asked. Raven looked at him raising her eyebrow. Naruto rubbed his arm anxiously.

"You never did tell me why you let me into your room. I thought you didn't let anyone into your room? Well, unless you're thinking about doing something suggestive _Raven-chan_." Naruto teased moving his eyebrows for emphasis. The emotionless girl blushed.

"No. Not anything like that. I just.. Trust you. You're the only person who just likes me for me. Even though you find out about my past and what I've been born to do, you just.. You just didn't care, you still wanted to be my friend. For that you're a great friend Naruto." Raven admitted shyly. A red tint plastered on her face as she looked at the blonde. The whisker marked man just smiled.

"Thank you Raven-chan, but remember, I have a certain tenant too. Ya know. Besides it doesn't matter. You're not what your phophecy says; I know you are kind, beautiful smart, and most definitely not a demon." Naruto said cupping her face with his bandaged hand. Raven blushed at the gesture before she looked at his bandaged arm confused.

"You never did tell me; why is your arm bandaged? Is it injured? I can heal it if you-" The girl was interrupted as Naruto pot both hands on her shoulders calmy.

"Don't worry Raven-chan. You see I actually lost my arm. It was severed." Naruto explained. Raven gasped worriedly.

"Then how is it able to move? What happened?" Raven asked.

"Well you see, my friend his name was Sasuke Uchiha, he was a very bleak person. He believed he lived to kill his brother after he massacred his clan and family. He would do anything to achieve his goal. It was inspiring when you think about it Raven-chan." Naruto remarked. Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

"He lived to kill somebody?" Raven asked in disbelief. Naruto nodded before continuing.

"He was so determined as this guy Orochimaru put a seal on his neck; playing with his emotions steering him in the wrong direction. Sasuke then left the village knocking out my very first crush; Sakura Haruno.

It was a one-sided romance you see, she actually loved Sasuke and she asked me to bring him back to her. I made a promise that day to do so no matter what and no matter how long; it was a promise of a lifetime. I always keep my word I'm just that stubborn ya know?

Anyways; as the team I was assigned to went to retrieve him we all got separated and faced different foes individually. In the end I faced Sasuke and we fought. I lost that day; in more than one way." Naruto said solemnly. He spoke again.

"Years later we had a war. After the war Sasuke and I fought again; the fight ended as both of our arms were dismembered as the match ended in a tie. Although I did bring him back to the village fulfilling my promise-" Naruto said a content look on his face.

"The Hokage and village medic made me a new arm out of her grandfather's cells. It works as good as it was before although I can't feel anything with this arm either. I got used to it." Naruto finished. Raven had a serious look on her face.

"So, you can't feel anything in that arm?-" Raven asked. Naruto nodded.

"Also it's fully organic?" Raven asked again as Naruto nodded. Raven then placed her hand on Naruto's bandaged arm her hand glowing black as she used her powers. Naruto looked puzzled.

"What are you doing Raven-chan?" Naruto asked. Raven kept her focus as she casted a spell. Her eyes glowed white as she put more power into her palm.

"Please let me finish. I know what I'm doing." Raven asked as she used even more power. Naruto nodded as he felt a tickling sensation in his right arm. He gasped, was she doing what he thought she was doing. Raven all of the sudden collapsed due to power exertion. Naruto quickly caught her gently laying her in his arms.

"I turned your arm to the way it was before. You should be able to feel normally again." Raven said gasping for breath. As Naruto laid her on his lap he took off the bandages on his right arms. As he unraveled them he saw his skin was the same tan tone instead of how pale it was before. Naruto gulped surprised.

"My hand, it's real. I can feel it." Naruto said in awe as he caressed Raven's face he saw the blush on her cheeks as he smirked. She stood up and sat cross legged in front of him.

"It's nothing I just didn't want it to distract you further is all." Raven reasoned looking away a pink hue taking place on her usual palish gray features. Naruto smirked.

"You do care don't you Raven-chan?" Naruto stated grinning cheekily. Raven turned even more flustered before the blonde continued.

"Wait, if you can do this can't you turn Cyborg back into a full human being?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"I tried. I can't do it. His body is name of cybernetic parts now, I can't reverse it." Raven answered glumly. Naruto looked sad before he changed the topic ridding of the gloomy atmosphere.

"Now back to the topic before we started meditating. Your favorite color is pink?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?" Raven inquired. Naruto nodded.

"Well your room; it's pretty dark and mysterious. I just didn't think you would like such a bright, feminine, tender color. But I guess you learn something new everyday." Naruto chagrined rubbing the back of his head. Raven just sighed.

A moment later the two just sat in serene silence as they just looked at each other. They leaned in as the moment progressed. Their lips were about to make contact before an alarm rang. The duo took their gear getting ready as they head out into the living room quickly. Naruto was putting on his headgear. He activated the orange eye lights before speaking a quick monotone calm voice.

"What's going on Robin?" The black and orange suited blonde asked. Robin turned to him and answered.

"A new contact his name is Doctor Light. He's thrashing the south part of the city. Stealing gold. Now come on Titans! We have to go!" Robin shouted as everyone sped toward the T-car. Cyborg sat in the driver's seat as everyone entered. He stepped on the gasp pedal and the car was rapidly approaching the south sector. They see a man in a black suit shooting yellow energy at random cars. Cyborg stops the car as everyone exits.

Everyone besides Naruto quickly try to attack him but he countered quickly as he leapt on top of a truck. Everyone stood up as he spoke,

"Your pathetic skills are no match for Dr. Light!" The man proclaimed as he charged up another energy blast, he fired yellow beams at the Titans as they dodge it; leaping to the side. Robin threw a projectile at the man and leaps on the truck quickly as Dr. light dodges.

"You're fast, but I doubt you'll like moving at the speed of light!" He said as he shot Robin with yellow beams knocking him away. Beastboy joined in as he turned into a wolf pouncing toward the man. He dodges as he takes out gadgets from his belt.

"A wolf is useless if he is as blind as a bat!" Dr. Light says as he threw energy blinding balls towards the animal shifter. It blinds him and puts him in a state of confusion nursing the oncoming headache. Although Starfire flys in and try's to blast the light user only for him to counter and block the attacks. He threw a mine down and it captured Starfire.

"Watch yourself lightweight; because things are about to get heavy!" Dr. light turns to the voice belonging to Cyborg as the man machine grabbed a light post and swung it at him. He dodges as he charges up a yellow energy blast and fired it destroying Cyborg's weapon. He charged another blast the color being red and tosses it towards him. The blast explodes using the pavement to trap Cyborg.

"Hey! Let me go!" Cyborg demanded struggling to break free. Dr. Light approached him smirking.

"Now if nobody minds; I'll be taking the gold." He said before he felt chakra rods hit him in the back of the head. The effect was instant as he face planted into the pavement tasting the concrete. He stood up hesitantly seeing orange glowing eyes staring at him as it belonged to a man in a black and orange armor.

"I'm pretty sure I mind. Right Raven?" Naruto asked dropping the honorific for the girl. She looked affronted by that but shook it off and charged up her attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zintho-" she was interrupted by her words as she felt yellow beams strike her in the abdomen.

"Here's some advice; find some _shorter_ magic words." He said to Raven as she stood up to face him again only for her to get blasted. She was kneeling on the floor her back facing him.

"Don't come any closer." She advised dangerously. The light man smirked.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the LIGHT!?" He asked before she stood up her eyes glowing read as she stood 3 feet taller and tendrils wrapped around him as she growled demonically. His suit was being torn to shreds as he was shouting about surrendering. She pulled him under her cloak to punish him.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the **dark**?" Raven asked as her voice sounded deep scaring the individual. Naruto soon intervened. Naruto levitated off of the ground and embraced the girl from behind whispering soothing words into her ear calming her down.

She turned back to normal as Dr. Light was in a fetal position shaking with fear as his suit turned gray. The other Titans approached the villain trying to calm him down from his frightening demeanor. They felt bad for the guy. Raven closed her eyes as she backed into the embrace comfortingly. She drew in sharp intakes of breath as Naruto petted her hair serenely. She was calming down under his touch, it was so surreal how he could take control and calm her down with just a touch of his skin.

"It's alright Raven-chan. It's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt him." Naruto said as his headgear projected his deep monotone voice matching his tone's sincerity. She turned her to face him and Naruto looked down at her. He cupped her face with his now repaired hand although it was gloved.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. She nodded burying her head into his armor plastered bodysuit. Beastboy and Cyborg approached the duo.

"Dude, Raven! What did you do?" Beastboy asked. Raven pulled away from Naruto's embrace as her eyes glowed red and she growled at Beasboy. The animal shifter took a step back fearfully as she lurked into an alley way. Naruto looked at Beastboy as he caught the green boy's attention. He simply shook his head disappointingly and followed after Raven.

"What's her deal?" Beastboy asked confused. Cyborg just rubbed his head puzzled.

Naruto caught up to Raven and tugged on her hand. He held both of her hands endearingly.

"Look about what Beastboy said; don't worry about it. You know how he is Raven-chan and look; we'll head back home and meditate to clear your head, I'll even make some herbal tea for you. Deal?" Naruto asked as he took off his helmet to look at her. He grinned with his blue eyes gazing through her. She blushed at the offer as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was beating at a faster pace than normal and she was starting to get nervous. What was this feeling? Was she in love? No that was ridiculous! She couldn't be; could she? Raven shook that thought off and smiled at him; one of her more genuine ones.

"Sure. That would be.. Nice Naruto." Raven agreed squeezing his hand comfortably. Naruto smiled and put on his helmet.

"Alright let's head back or the others will worry." Naruto said caressing her cheek with a gloved hand. Raven smiled as she followed Naruto out of the alley and back into the streets. Before they entered the T-car Raven looked up to see a portal closing amongst the dark skies. She gasped,

 _'So, that's how he got here. When I was enraged and my emotions weren't controlled; a portal opened up into his dimension and he was brought here.'_ Raven smiled.

 _'For once, I'm glad I didn't have control over my emotions.'_ The leotard wearer thought as she gradually seated herself next to Naruto as they drove back to the Titan Tower.

The Next Morning

The Titans were gathered in the dining room as they waited for Naruto to finish cooking breakfast. Naruto finished up as he set down some plates with bacon and eggs onto the table. The blonde also made a separate plate for Raven and placed it onto the counter with a white mug of fresh herbal tea. Robin looked at his food and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, everything looks great!" Robin complimented kindly. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"On my home planet; such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me friend Naruto to whom you are engaged?" Starfire asked exuberantly. Naruto just grinned before setting on his charms and approaching Starfire. He held her hand and kissed her knuckles much to the boy wonder's ire.

"Who knows? It could possibly be you _Starfire-chan_." Naruto whispers huskily into her ear sending pleasurable chills down her spine. The tameranean blushed before Naruto laughed.

"I'm kidding Star-chan. Although I do have someone in mind.." Naruto said as he thought dreamily about the blue caped girl. Starfire looked interested as did the others as Cyborg stopped eating his food.

"Before we get started on this topic. I gotta say man, your food is GOOD!" Cyborg praised as he gulped down the last of his eggs. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Cy, it was my first time cooking so I didn't know if it would be good or not.." Naruto admitted. Everyone looked dumbfounded at that. He didn't cook before and it was this good!? Beastboy noticed there wasn't any food made for his tastes and started looking around the table.

"Um Naruto? Where's my food?" He asked puzzled. Naruto smiled as he went into the kitchen and took out some cooked soy bacon and tofu eggs. He handed a plate of it to Beastboy who drooled at the sight. Everyone ate their respective food hungrily. They mowed it down in seconds as it tasted so rich and good. The Titans stacked their plates neatly onto the table as another Naruto appeared and took it to the sink and started the dishes. The Titans looked at Naruto with a sly grin plastered on each of their faces.

"So who is it whom you may court? Friend Naruto?" Starfire asked politely. Naruto rubbed his arm timidly as the other males smiled kindly.

"Raven-chan. I love Raven-chan." Naruto admitted as Everyone fell off of the couch comically.

"Raven? Why do you like her?" Beastboy asked quizzically.

"I like her for who she is. You could say; I looked underneath the underneath. She's beautiful, smart, and the way she is sarcastic is so adorable. Besides she's got a _nice_ pair of legs." Naruto explained wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I am in favor of the couple!" Starfire cheered. Everyone else at the table agreed.

"Yeah there's nothing bad about that Naruto. We're all friends here." Robin said approvingly.

"Yeah man, if anything we think she likes you too." Cyborg commented. Naruto looked puzzled.

"How could you tell?" The jinchuriki asked. Although he was a good flirt; he didn't actually know if a girl liked him or not. He absently thought of a shy Hyuga heiress timidly twirling her fingers; maybe she liked him? Who knows?

"Dude she actually shows _emotions_ when you're around." Beastboy dead panned. In that moment the mentioned girl walked into the room wearing her usual attire. She looked as calm as a cucumber like usual.

"Hey Raven, want breakfast? Naruto cooked it for us this morning." Robin said drinking his beverage. Raven instantly perked up forgetting her calm demeanor. If Naruto was cooking she was **definitely** going to eat. Not that she would admit it out loud. Naruto approached her and tugged on her hand leading her to the kitchen a knowing blush on her face.

"I made bacon and eggs. I left a separate plate for you, and here's some herbal tea, I know it's your favorite." Naruto said gesturing to the fresh cooked food on the counter. Raven smiled as she took the plate and sat at the round table.

"Thanks Naruto." Raven said with gratitude as she took out some forks and dug in. She took a bite out of the bacon savoring its juicy flavor as she chewed and heard satisfying crunching. She slices up a piece of the scrambled eggs and placed it into her mouth as she tasted the not too greasy, not too buttery soft eggs. She had a look of ecstasy on her face as she wolves down her food leaving no speck of food on the plate.

"So how is it?" Naruto asked as Raven licked her lips contently.

"It tasted good. I didn't know you could cook." Raven remarked with a quirk of her eyebrows. Naruto chuckled.

"I didn't either actually. It was my first time to be honest." Naruto admitted again. Beastboy spoke up next.

"Yeah, you did need a little food after the way you cooked Doctor Light!" Beastboy said truthfully. The Titans stopped moving as the atmosphere became tense. Naruto sighed as he inwardly called Beastboy an idiot. Raven's eyes turned red as she glared at Beastboy.

" **I AM** **LEAVING**!" She shrieked as Beastboy took a step back fearfully. Raven's powers were uncontrolled as Beastboy's tofu eggs shot right at his face exploding. The girl stormed off enraged toward the roof. Naruto went right after her after shaking his head at Beastboy's choice of words. Robin stood by the green skinned teen.

"Maybe you should go apologize." The boy wonder suggested.

"Me!? I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Beasboy said irritated. Cyborg approached the duo.

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night; you should know better than to go messing with her." Cyborg lectured.

"I was trying to be nice! But no matter how hard I try; she still treats me like tofu eggs! Beastboy pointed to his plate for emphasis.

"Did you know she's never once laughed at my jokes?" Beastboy asked.

"At least she listens, I just kind of tune you out." Cyborg proclaimed calmly.

"Friend Raven is complicated. There is not much about her that we are meant to understand." Starfire said.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her? I mean-"

"She's our friend, what more do we need to know? Besides Naruto knows more about her than any of us do, he can comprehend what we can't." Robin said interrupting the green boy. Meanwhile with Naruto.

"What Beastboy said was pretty stupid huh." Naruto stated to the girl.

"That's putting it lightly." Raven remarked in her meditating position. Naruto chuckled and followed suit as they both meditated in peace and quiet. Naruto left as Raven requested to be alone. Meanwhile Beastboy _very_ softly knocked on Raven's door. He shrugged and was about to leave before he saw a tall piece of metal in front of him.

"You might wanna knock a little louder." Cyborg recommended as he knocked a lot harder. The door didn't hold against the force as it was knocked off its hinges. Cyborg widened his eyes as sweat dripped down his face. Beastboy looked sheepish.

"Now we both have to apologize." Beastboy said as they peeked into the room.

"Uh Raven? Sorry about the door. Raven?" Cyborg called out. Beastboy walked into the room.

"Dude she's not here come on." Beastboy said gesturing him to head inside.

"Looks like Halloween came early this year." Beastboy acknowledged as he looked at a statue. Cyborg tiptoed in fearfully.

"We're in Raven's room, we should not be in Raven's room. She doesn't let anybody in here, _EVER_!" Cyborg said frightened.

"So? This is our big chance to learn more about her." Beastboy reasoned as he tinkered with an object that resembled a mirror. Meanwhile Naruto was walking through the halls in Titans tower. He kept on walking naturally as he saw Raven's door was busted open. Thinking it was an intruder the blonde activated Six Paths Sage Mode and grabbed the two black chakra rods that appeared. He sprinted in about to attack the intruder when he noticed it was Beastboy and Cyborg. Naruto was surprised before he became greatly irritated.

"Check out this beauty mirror who would've thought Raven spends her time sprucing?" Beastboy joked.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN RAVEN'S ROOM?! YOU'RE **NOT** SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!" Naruto yelled as he stepped in startling the two. Beastboy looked amused.

"Why are you in Raven's room? That's kind of hypocritical." Beastboy argued. Naruto's glowed red as he used his big headed jutsu.

"Well unlike the _both_ of you I am actually _**allowed**_ in here!" Naruto yelled as he scared the two. He saw the object in Beastboy's hands and gasped.

"Beastboy put that down, you do not know what it does, it's dangerous." Naruto warned. Beastboy just shrugged.

"Wait, what do you mean? What's dangerous about it. It looks like a mirror to me." Cyborg said.

"I'll tell you one thing it's not used for goggling at yourself, it's a way to enter Raven's-" He never finished that sentence as the mirror glowed with four red eyes as the Titans were zapped into it.

Next time on Chapter 3 Part 2: Nevermore

 **(A:N So! How did you like it? Pleas review and tell me how you feel so you can leave a suggestion and tell me what you want and so I can try to do my best and fix it whatever needs it! Now all of you readers have a fantastic day!)**


	4. Nevermore Part 2

**Disclaimer: Harmony does not own Naruto or the Teen Titans because he doesn't have enough RAGE!**

 **Kurama: Let the rage seep through you.**

 **Trigon: Let rage consume and control you.**

 **Kuram: ...**

 **Trigon: What?..**

 **Kurama: This is just kind of creepy and weird.**

 **Trigon: ... I agree.**

 **Kurama: Well... Enjoy the story humans!**

Previously on Nevermore:

 _"Check out this beauty mirror who would've thought Raven spends her time sprucing?" Beastboy joked._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN RAVEN'S ROOM?! YOU'RE_ _ **NOT**_ _SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!" Naruto yelled as he stepped in startling the two. Beastboy looked amused._

 _"Why are you in Raven's room? That's kind of hypocritical." Beastboy argued. Naruto's glowed red as he used his big headed jutsu._

 _"Well unlike the both of you I am actually_ _ **allowed**_ _in here!" Naruto yelled as he scared the two. He saw the object in Beastboy's hands and gasped._

 _"Beastboy put that down, you do not know what it does, it's dangerous." Naruto warned. Beastboy just shrugged._

 _"Wait, what do you mean? What's dangerous about it. It looks like a mirror to me." Cyborg said._

 _"I'll tell you one thing it's not used for goggling at yourself, it's a way to enter Raven's-" He never finished that sentence as the mirror glowed with four red eyes as the Titans were zapped into it._

"-Mind." Naruto continued seeing the rocky terrain. Meanwhile Cyborg and Beastboy were screaming as they fell above onto a dark gloomy bridge that was floating. a floating bridge. There were floating rocks around them as the atmosphere was accumulated with red stars. Naruto just levitated calmly. Cyborg and Beastboy picked themselves off of the ground confused.

"Woah. Where are we?" Beastboy asked.

"We're in Ravens mind. Now come on I'll lead you guys to the exit." Naruto said as Cyborg and Beastboy followed. They saw a bunch of ravens with red glowing eyes porched onto a circular shelf of some sorts. They were speaking softly.

"Turn back, hi Naruto stay please. Turn back, hi Naruto stay please." Repeated as the crowd of ravens swarmed Beasboy and Cyborg as some were playing with Naruto. Meanwhile Cyborg was riding on Beastboy's back as he turned into a green camel. The robotic human was shooting energy beams at the ravens as he accidentally shot the floor. The bridge was crumbling asCyborg clung to the edge of the bridge while dangling a green camel clinging to the edge with his other hand in fear of falling. Naruto just flowed chakra through his feet he stuck onto the bridge and walked under it standing on the opposite side. He was walking as a pink cloaked Raven was also standing on the same side. She and Naruto looked like they were upside down to the duo.

"So, what's up?" The girl asked cheerfully. Cyborg looked sheepish.

"I don't know anymore.." He answered as the world turns upside down as the duo fell onto the ground. They stood up hazily as Naruto and Raven laughed at them.

"Raven? How did- what just- where are-" Beastboy asked before a realization suddenly settled in. An imaginary question mark appeared above his head.

"Why are you wearing _pink_?" he asked the leotard wearer. Surprisingly Naruto answered.

"Simple, it's her favorite color." Naruto shrugged as Raven clapped joyfully.

"Yup! Mr. Handsome is right!" Raven giggled. Naruto just grinned while the other two's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"It is?" Beastboy asked quizzically before they nodded.

"How do you know this again?" Cyborg asked.

"I told him duh." Raven answered nonchalantly before she turned to Naruto with hearts in her eyes. She laid a teasing finger on his black shirt before drawing playful circles on his broad chest.

"You know.. I've always liked you.." Raven teased as she led her finger and caressed his whiskers. She received a pur from the blonde. The pink clad girl giggled before zooming away making random noises joyfully. Beastboy and Cyborg rubbed their heads trying to nurse the migraine. Naruto started walking in her direction calmly.

"Come on guys; if we want to get home we have to go the Forbidden Door. Although it might be dangerous this time around; but we have no other choice ya know?" Naruto said entering through a portal. Cyborg and Beastboy sighed while entering also. The group entered to see the pink clad girl lying down while making Angels with her hands and feet giggling. The place they were in was very bright and colorful compared to the place they were in moments ago. They approached the pink clad girl.

"Raven-chan, mind if you accompany us to the exit?" Naruto asked winking. The girl perked up as she leapt off of the floor.

"Sure! I would love to Handsome!" She giggled happily zooming ahead. The group followed her. Meanwhile with Raven, Robin, and Starfire. The leotard wearer was calmly meditating onto the roof as the two approached.

"Raven, are you alright? We passed by your room and the door's been knocked down." Robin explained worriedly. Raven's eyes widened before she started laughing uncontrollably frightening the two.

"I need to be alone." She said glumly phasing through the roof.

"Many of your earthly ways are still strange to me but that was; 'just plain freaky.' Correct?" Starfire asked turning to Robin.

Raven entered her room as she used her magic to fix the door. She saw the tampered mirror and gasped.

"No.." She spoke stressingly before entering her portable mirror. Meanwhile Beastboy was complaining as the group continued on the trail.

"She ditched us! I can't believe she ditched us! Next time I see her, it's not gonna be pretty!" Beastboy declared.

"That Raven probably wondered off to play in a meadow field or something, no biggie." Naruto reasoned serenely. Meanwhile they pass through another portal that looked like the place where they first started.

"Hey! I know where we are! We're in that place I didn't know we were in before!" Cyborg said distressingly. Meanwhile another Raven appeared wearing a gray cloak. Beastboy immediately turned up the storm on her.

"Where were you? Shopping for **ROPES**!?" Beastboy asked dangerously to Ichibi Raven who started crying silently. Naruto immediately went in between the two. He hugged the depressed Raven whispering comforting words in her ear. She hugged back beginning to calm down. She almost smiled. The girl buried her head into his black long sleeved curled up uniform. The blonde petted her hair smoothly. Beastboy immediately felt bad.

"I didn't mean to hurt-" Beastboy tried to say before Cyborg interrupted joyfully.

"Hey, that's the Forbidden Door right Raven?" Cyborg asked hurriedly. The girl nodded solemnly. Cyborg grinned while sprinting toward the portal.

"Come on ya'll we're almost- WOAH!" Cyborg said as a gigantic wall appeared in front of him and more walls accompanying it. Beastboy turned into a bird as he tried to fly up and escape.

"It's not gonna work Beastboy." Naruto warned. It was already too late as the animal shifter was zapped by an invisible wall.

"I told you so." Naruto spoke playfully making the solemn girl laugh.

"You're funny." She spoke softly. Naruto just grinned as the girl continued to be depressed. Cyborg was panicking as he blasted the walls.

"Oh man we've got to get out of here!" Cyborg yelled continuously blasting the walls. Naruto just shook his head.

"You can't get out of here-" Raven started as Naruto finished for her.

"Because it's a maze." Cyborg and Beastboy looked dejected by that.

"You have to go through. But when you make it to the end, you won't like me. He already doesn't like me." She said while glancing sadly at Beastboy. Naruto just squeezed her hand softly. Her lips quirked up a tiny bit.

"But we always have exceptions." Raven finished as Naruto held her hand comfortably. With that the duo led the group. A few minutes and a hundred apologies later Raven turned around a corner and said.

"Remember when I called you two immature pinheads? I'm sorry for that too.." Raven apologized again. Beastboy and Cyborg were quickly becoming livid.

"For the hundredth-millionth time WE FORGIVE YOU!" Cyborg and Beastboy said in unison. Naruto stopped Raven softly.

"It's okay Raven-chan. You don't have to apologize anymore; they get it. Alright?" Naruto said gently as he cupped her face. She gave a soft nod as they neared the end of the maze. The last wall opened like a complete puzzle piece as it was ripped apart into separate pieces. They saw two statues in front of them that quickly formed together on opposite sides, their backs facing each other. They each had 4 eyes that glowed red. The difference was they had opposite facial expressions. One was sad while the other was happy, although they apepeared pretty evil. Two silver swords fazed out of nowhere as the statues grasped it in both hands. Raven looked dejected.

"See? I told you you wouldn't like me." Raven said as she prepared to phase through the floor before she felt someone grasp her hand. She was startled as she saw it was her crush.

"Raven-chan. Don't ever say that. We all will always like you, especially me." Naruto said softly. The gray cloaked girl nodded happier than before. She gave him a brief hug before leaving. Meanwhile the other 2 titans were getting their butts kicked. Naruto felt a separate chakra approach.

 _'Another Raven.'_ The ninja thought. As the two were getting knocked around Naruto just looked on calmly.

Meanwhile Robin was flipping through channels on the flatscreen tv. Starfire approached him.

"May we go see if Raven is feeling alright?" She asked hopefully.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Robin said respectively. As the moment progressed in Raven's mind; a green cloaked girl quickly disposed of the statues by cutting them in half. She yelled in excitement.

"Woohoo! In your faces! Come on guys give me 5!" Raven said holding out both of her hands. Cyborg and Beastboy were confused once again.

"What is your deal!? First you're all happy, and then you're sad, and now you're a marine! MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Who are you!?" Beastboy asked crazily ripping out his hair. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I forgot to mention, there are different Ravens in here. These are her separate personalities." Naruto finished as they both gave off nods of understanding. Meanwhile the actual Raven floated down from above.

"Yeah, and I trust you were keeping these two company; Naruto?" Raven asked dangerously. Naruto nodded while grinning.

"You know Raven-chan I actually walked in while these two were in the room. I was lecturing them about it and boom; we got zapped into your mind. Naruto explained honestly. Raven just sighed as she approached Beastboy.

"That mirror you found was used for mediation, it was a portal into my mind. NOT A _TOY_!" Raven yelled threateningly. As Beastboy retreated fearfully. He chuckled nervously.

"My bad.." Beastboy said. Ravens all of the sudden flew into the air and started crowing.

"You guys should go, NOW!" Raven demanded.

"Hold up, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just say, something got loose, something very bad." Raven riddled. Naruto smirked.

"So, he's about to show up huh Raven-chan?" Naruto asked confidently. Raven nodded. Beastboy grew annoyed.

"Oh no you don't! I've had it with this mystery stuff routine!" Beastboy said flailing his arms.

"I want to know exactly what's going on here!" He demanded while Raven looked to the side lazily.

"Let's just say.. Raven-chan has problems with her father." Naruto said as gigantic red skinned being appeared in front of them. He glared at them with all 4 of his glowing yellow eyes before speaking.

"Hatred shall rule!" Trigon said. Naruto just snorted.

 _'Sound familiar Kurama?'_ Naruto asked. The Kyubi growled hatefully.

 ** _'Oh shut up Naruto. We are not alike at all.'_** Kyubi said. Naruto just snickered.

 _'I have an idea.'_ Naruto said as he made a hand sign. A bunch of naked blonde ladies appeared and starts to leap onto the being. Meanwhile Cyborg, Trigon, and Beastboy had blood dripping out of their nose. The two Titans fainted while Trigon was stunned. Raven threw a rock at the real Naruto in annoyance.

"All of you leave **NOW**! This is my problem; if I lose you'll be stuck here forever!" She orders as she used her magic to send them toward the portal. Naruto dispersed his harem clones much to the ire of the bloody nosed individuals. He stuck chakra to his feet to keep him placed onto the floor. Naruto turned serious as he activated his Six Paths Sage Mode.

 _'Kurama, wanna kick some ass? Or should I do it by myself?'_ Naruto asked thinking cockily. The fox snorted.

 ** _'Why would you need my help? I know you're capable of handing this so called Demon's ass to the candy store for free. But then again, I wanna have some fun. Let's do it!'_** Kurama grinned. Naruto did also as he called him out. Meanwhile a glowing 9 tailed fox appeared as Raven was captured in Trigon's grasp. Kurama quickly pounced onto the Demon kicking his red rear. Trigon dropped the girl as Naruto flew in and picked her out of the air bridal style. She mumbled as she looked up at her savior.

"You stayed? Why?" Raven asked. Naruto smiled.

"Raven-chan. You should know by now. I'll never leave your side. I promise." Naruto said as his blue pupils dilated. Raven's eyes widened at the promise as she knew he was completely serious.

"Now call on your personalities and work together we could use the help. Cyborg and Beastboy will help out too. Right guys?" Cyborg and Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to have a workout." Cyborg said cracking his knuckles. Beastboy agreed as they attacked. Raven floated as her other 7 personalities gathered in a circle. The orange one giving a loud belch.

Meanwhile Trigon was currently getting the life beaten out of him. He was already weaker than the bigger fox but as Naruto joined in that's when things started getting _**ridiculous**_. Kurama was charging a tailed beast ball as Naruto made a GIGANTIC Rasenshuriken. Cyborg charged up his cannons to max power and they all released it at the same time. The Rasenshuriken collided with the bijudama as it turned black with a rotating shuriken to it. As it was connected Cyborg's beam collided with the attack in a combined combination as the attack turned a very dark gray. It hit Trigon straight in the face and it knocked him to the ground with a gigantic explosion.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered.

Meanwhile with Robin and Starfire.

"May we go see her now?"Starfire asked peeking over the couch.

"No, she said she wanted to be alone." Robin said again as he flipped through another channel.

The next moment Trigon got up battered and beaten and limped toward them. Raven finished her ritual and she turned gigantic with a white cloak. Trigon and her quickly clashed with their beams as Raven was stronger she was quickly gaining the upper hand. Naruto leapt up behind Trigon giving him a chakra enhanced punch.

The he effect was instant as Trigon arched his back in pain.

 _'I seriously have to thank Baa-chan for teaching me that!'_ Naruto thought gratefully.

Kurama charged a bijudama and fired it at the red demon. The ball made contact as there was a resounding explosion. Trigon growled in pain as Raven's beam pushed through his. The black beam made contact as Trigon turned into a red cloaked Raven with 4 red eyes. The girl was immediately sucked into the white Raven's body as she turned back to normal. Raven was descending tiredly from the air as Naruto plucked her out of it in bridal style.

"Don't worry we got you Raven-chan." Naruto said comfortingly. Raven stood up on shaky feet as Naruto held her arm for support. She looked at the trio smiling.

"Thanks friends. And Naruto." Beastboy and Cyborg just grinned sheepishly while Naruto pouted. Raven almost giggled thinking the blonde looked absolutely adorable.

"What? We're not friends!?" Naruto asked crossing his arms and facing the opposite direction. Raven smiled as she tugged on his arm and turned him to face her. He looked a little surprised at the gesture. She blushed as she hooks both of her arms around his neck. Naruto blushed also at their close proximity. The two were just looking at each other as they embraced even closer.

Raven almost had to look all the way up as Naruto was almost as tall as Cyborg, only 3 inches shorter after all. Raven was once again excited at how tall he was. He was 5 inches taller than her. He could basically place his chin on top of her head with almost no effort. She looked up as she gazed at his blue eyes that sparkled. The two leaned in closer as their lips were about to make contact. They were centimeters apart as they stopped moving. They looked at each other lovingly before closing their eyes and finally making contact.

This kiss was long and sweet as their lips were soft and warm. They pressed closer and closer trying to kiss even further. Naruto licked her lips asking for entrance. She hesitantly obliged as their tongues collided. Raven was by no means an experience kisser as this was her first time. But it felt so good as she moaned heatedly. Cyborg and Beastboy were looking at the scene while the taller one was grinning. Beastboy just widened his eyes in surprise. The couple finished kissing as they gazed into each other's eyes. All of the sudden Raven's outfit turned white. Most likely the meaning of her new controlled powers.

"You're not my friend, you're something more Naruto." Raven said shyly. Naruto grinned as he pecked her on the lips again.

"I guess you're my girlfriend now huh?" Naruto stated more than asked. Raven nodded as she smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but shouldn't we exit?" Cyborg asked. The duo looked at each other and nodded grinning. With that the four Titans entered the spiraling red portal and out of Raven's mind. A few seconds later with Robin and Starfire.

"Please let us simply-" Starfire asked as she was reaching to knock on the door but Robin strained to keep her away.

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!" Robin said placing his foot on the door frustratingly.

"Please, she could be weeping and-"

"I don't want to bother her!"

"But if we merely-" Starfire was about to reason before the door slid open. The tameranean gasped and swatted Robin away as he fell onto the floor. She innocently smiled at the four. Robin dusted off his clothes.

"Where have you guys been?" The boy wonder asked as he saw Naruto's arm hugging Raven's waist grinning. All of the sudden Naruto gave Raven a quick kiss.

"That should explain one thing." Naruto said as Raven had a dazed look on her face. Starfire noticed the change in colored clothing.

"Raven your clothes look glorious! Also are you two in courtship? If so, when is the wedding!?" Starfire asked excitedly. Naruto and Raven smiled.

"We're not gonna be married for a long time Starfire." Raven answered.

"Yeah we really just got together so.." Naruto explained sheepishly. Starfire nodded.

"Yay! Now come friends, in celebration we shall prepare a new breakfast feast!" Starfire said happily. Everyone agreed but they all noticed Raven's lack of amusement.

"What's wrong Raven?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, but I'll only join in if.. Naruto is the one that cooks." Raven said smiling while squeezing the blonde's hand. Naruto nodded.

"Deal!" Naruto said and everyone cheered as they all headed to the living room while they celebrated and enjoyed their breakfast for dinner happily having a good time with one another.

Next time on Chapter 4: Sisters

 **(A:N So how did you like it? I'm so glad I reached 20 Reviews! You guys rock! But please keep reviewing! It helps me so I can do my best and release chapters faster! But now you guys have a wonderful day!)**

 **Omake**

The 7 Raven personalities had hearts in their eyes as they saw Naruto walking toward the exit. The green cloaked one shouted.

"The first one to retrieve his shirt will treasure it as a trophy!" With that all of them started to dog pile onto the chibi 18 year old. Naruto was trying to get out of their grasp but it was no use. They were simply too desperate. Chibi Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were looking at them the latter 2 snickering. Naruto finally got out of the 7 Demon's grasp but it didn't matter as the only clothes he had on were his fox pattern boxers and leaf headband. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed at the scene while the actual Raven was blushing looking at the blonde's musculature.

"Those fiends took my clothes! Raven?!" Naruto looked at her gasping for breath. She just shrugged.

"It's them not me." She simply said as she exited. Naruto looked dumbfounded. Those personalities _were_ her. But she didn't look like she wanted to tear his clothes off. But then again, they are her personalities so even if she doesn't show it; it's what she's thinking Naruto figured; chuckling deviously. Meanwhile the pink cloaked Raven dived out of the pile with Naruto's shirt.

"I won!" She shouted giggling much to the other Ravens' displeasure. The Titan trio that stayed just sweat dropped at the scene. They exited Raven's Mind obviously star struck.

 **The End of Omake**


	5. Sisters

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto nor the Teen Titans; sadly. Oh well, enjoy the chapter you awesome people! Oh and thank you for 100 FOLLOWS! You are all so very awesome Dattebayo! And here's my schedule for all of you. I post a new chapter every day besides on Sundays or the whole weekend if any of you were wondering. :)**

Chapter 4: Sisters

There was multiple mechanic tentacle things that were sent to different plants in outer space. One of those entered Earth's atmosphere, now the Teen Titans were at a festival on a pier. Starfire and Robin took seats in a Ferris wheel as fireworks lit up the night. Starfire breathed in deeply taking in the sight.

"Beautiful." She reacted in a whisper. She turned and faced the boy wonder.

"Tell me again what they are called?" She asked.

"Fireworks." He answered. They turned again to look at the colorful explosions.

"On my home planet such explosions would mean the Gordaneans were attacking, you are certain Earth is not under attack?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Positive." The boy wonder answered. He took out a stick of pink fuzzy cotton looking sweets.

"Cotton candy?" Batman's apprentice asked. Starfire looked hesitant.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton; it was white and it did not taste very-"

"This is different." Robin interrupted kindly while snagging a piece off of the cotton. Starfire did also and put the pink sweet in her mouth as the soft sweet cotton candy melted. She gasped.

"It vanished!" She yelped excitedly. Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, it tends to do that." He said

"When I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things; but now I see that-" Starfire was interrupted before she could finish as the explosions riled up in the night sky. Robin grasped the bars excitedly.

"Here comes the finale! Yes!" He spoke happily. He started thrusting his fists up into the air as it finished.

"Woohoo! Amazing!" He yelled appealed. Starfire's eyes dilated while looking tenderly at the boy.

"Earth is full of amazing things too." The orange skinned girl said smiling. Robin just relaxed in his seat contently.

"Best planet I've ever been to." He joked. In that instant one of those mechanical pink squids scooped up Starfire flying her away from the Ferris wheel. Robin instantly reacted and went after her. Meanwhile with Naruto and Raven the duo were sitting; cuddling with each other on the edge of the pier while looking up at the fireworks.

"You know, these fireworks are almost as beautiful as you." Naruto said honestly. Earning himself a kiss from the grayish skinned girl. Her clothes appeared white at the contact meaning her powers were under control.

"That's nice Naruto." Raven said while further snuggling into his chest. She was starting to really enjoy the warmth as Beastboy and Cyborg came up the two with a gigantic stuffed animal that was made to look like a chicken.

"Guys look! We got a prize for ya!" Beastboy said as he handed it to the now white cloaked girl. She took it irritably.

"A giant chicken; I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She remarked sarcastically. Naruto just smiled giving her a brief kiss.

"No, now you are." He said making her smile. Naruto looked at the other Titans as they were cheering them on excitedly.

"Thanks for the prize guys." Naruto thanked as he received a nonchalant wave of the hand by the two.

"It's no problem man now we'll just leave and let you enjoy the accompany of your little girlfriend." Cyborg teased. Before they left Robin leapt onto the ground alarming the quadruplets.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said.

"Where's Star?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the trouble." Robin answered. In that instant Naruto appeared in his full suit of black and orange armor surprising everyone. Naruto was confused.

"What? I keep a sealed scroll on me at all times for occasions like this." Naruto explained his deep robotic voice taking effect. His teammates just nodded as Starfire flew in with the machine. Cyborg quickly grabbed its tentacles.

"I don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it wouldn't hurt to apologize." Cyborg said gritting his teeth with frustration.

"Um, I am sorry?" She apologized questionably. The machine quickly lashed out with its tentacles at Cyborg, the man machine letting go. Naruto instantly punched it with a chakra enhanced gloved fist as the machine broke into pieces.

"Did we just win?" Beatboy asked. Naruto and Raven deadpanned.

"Is it still moving?" They both asked irritably in unison. They both looked at each other shocked before they smiled and started snickering. The green skinned boy was visibly fuming.

"Nice job guys, now whatever that thing is it can't hurt you anymore." Robin said to Starfire.

"But why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asked. An hour later the Titans entered the living room in their tower. Starfire looked cheerful.

"Come friends I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of Gratitude; all 6,000 verses!" She said spinning around serenely. Everyone's mouths dropped at the sentence as Naruto was taking off his suit. He just appeared in his regular attire, tying on his leaf headband as he grinned.

"I would love to hear it later Starfire-chan!" The blonde said as Starfire lit up by the comment. The other Titans stared at him like he was mentally insane. Who would want to listen to 6,000 _verses_. Raven tugged on his repaired hand nervously.

"Do you really want to listen to all of that?" She asked. Naruto just grinned at her.

"I'll make a clone later. I'm just doing this to make Starfire-chan happy." Naruto explained. Raven nodded at his reasoning. A few seconds later an unfamiliar female voice spoke.

"I see you haven't changed a bit; you see when we were little I was the one rescuing Starfire." A black haired girl with a purple tint explained. Starfire gasped happily as she hugged her. In that instant while Raven was distracted Naruto snuck up from behind her and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek making her feel comfortable. The demon girl calmly sunk into the embrace smiling. While they were doing that they turned their attention to the two tameraneans.

"Sister!" The red headed tameranean yelled excitedly. The other tameranean let go as she pulled out a green emerald jeweled necklace.

"I brought you a present." She said while putting it on Starfire.

"A Centauri Moon Diamond?! Where did you get-" Starfire asked but was interrupted by her sister.

"On the Centauri Moons of course; oh look it matches your eyes." Blackfire said as Starfire's eyes sophisticatedly changes into the shape of the diamond. The Titans hear a faint sound of a cash register opening.

"You must meet my new friends!" Starfire said while pulling in her hand.

"I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire. And Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions. And let me guess; Cyborg." She said while approaching the tall man.

"Pleased to meet you little lady." The man machine greeted while sticking out his robotic hand. Blackfire shook and you can hear the metal being crushed by her grip. Cyborg pulled his hand away as he looked at it.

"Little lady, _big_ handshake well alright." Cyborg chuckled. Blackfire approached the couple; of the Teen Titans.

"Raven, I like that gemstone on your Ojima Chakra." Blackfire complimented. Naruto and Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know about Chakra?" Naruto asked. Blackfire turned to him with a smirk.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime." She answered. She inspected the blonde.

"Starfire told me about you being a new member; Naruto I gotta say the whiskers really compliment your features." She said honestly. Naruto just grinned. He hugged Raven even tighter making her blush.

"At least someone likes them right Raven-chan?" Naruto asked. She in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I didn't like them?" She asked. Naruto just smirked.

"I didn't say you didn't like them did I?" Naruto said.

"Well you're right I don't like them." She said monotonely. Naruto just pouted.

"I actually.. Love them." She admitted blushing. Naruto smiled and pecked her on the lips. Blackfire giggled.

"I do have to say; you two make an _adorable_ couple." She complimented approaching Beastboy.

"Beastboy what's up?" She asked cooly.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby." He said pointing upwards. Blackfire laughed.

"Hehe. Good one!" She praised. Beastboy beamed at that and turned to Raven.

"See? She thinks I'm funny." Beastboy said.

"Well, I guess someone has to." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yes, statistically." Raven agreed sighing. They saw Blackfire approaching the boy wonder.

"And you must be Robin." She dived toward his cape in a blur.

"Loving this cape it is positively luscious!" She grinned. Robin turned his head.

"Thanks, it's a high density polymerized titanium; 10 times stronger than steel." Robin said matter of factly.

"Fascinating." She said in awe. Meanwhile Starfire gasped jealously.

"And this mask makes you look _very_ mysterious." She stated. Meanwhile Naruto was sighing gratefully.

 _'I'm so glad I took off my armor. If she is all over Robin over a cape and a mask, I don't know what would happen with her if she saw me in my skin concealing body armor and face hiding helmet.. Raven-chan would probably kill her!'_ He thought thanking Kami. In the instant she said that Starfire immediately sandwiched herself between them grinning nervously.

"So! Beloved sister what brings you to Earth?" She asked trying desperately to change the subject. The older sibling sat herself on the couch while talking.

"I was in the quadrant; thought I'd see if earthlings liked to party. Besides I needed a rest, nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here." She said nonchalantly while Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg instantly apoeared by her in interest.

"Black hole?"

"Cool."

"No way." Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg said in unison. Blackfire smirked.

"Okay I'm cruising through the Jaconis Nebula and-" Blackfire started making a hand motion indicating a shape before Starfire interrupted.

"Sister that Nebula is full of black holes. You know that travel there is forbidden." Starfire stated. Meanwhile the 4 at the couch stared at her with cricket noises in the background.

"Most fun things in life are. Now go be a sweety and bring me one of those 'sodas' I've heard so much about." She said while continuing her story. Starfire glumly went to the fridge and grabbed a geen colored can for her older sibling.

"I see you have not changed either." She said irritably as she closes the fridge. Naruto was speaking with Raven.

"What's a black hole Raven-chan?" Naruto asked his girlfriend as they exited the room.

"I'll tell you when we start meditating." Raven said taking him to her room.

"Are we going into the mirror again?" Raven nodded making Naruto grin.

"Alright!" He yelled with glee. Raven's lips quirked up a bit.

 _'I guess I chose the right person to fall in love with. He actually likes meditating with me.'_ Raven thought happily opening up her room.

The Next Day

Starfire walked into the living room seeking her sister. She saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing a racing game on the tv.

"Wanna pass me, but you can't pass me... You passed me!" Cyborg said in disbelief. Beatboy grinned deviously.

"Tighten the turn, jets... And NITRO!" Beastboy yelled victoriously as they raced on. Starfire approached the duo curiously.

"Tell me, have you two have you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Blazing B? She was just here a second ago." Beatboy said as he widened his eyes in surprise. Cyborg used his car to knock his own off course.

"Oh yeah back in the lead! HAHAHAHA!" Cyborg gafawed with laughter.

"What fun, may I join your game?" Starfire asked.

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, she rules at this game!" Beastboy said hearts flowing above his head.

"I see." She said disapointinly walking away toward Raven's room. The tameranean knocked on the door to see Naruto slide it open grinning.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know this was your room friend Naruto." Starfire apologized. Naruto just smiled.

"This isn't; Raven's just putting on her clothes, we just woke up." Naruto explained. Starfire nodded slowly.

"But what were you doing that caused the removing of the clothing?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Sleeping. You see the tower gets hot at night and when you want to fix that? Take off your clothes simple." Naruto said calmly. Starfire nodded.

"Is my sister in there?" The orange skinned girl asked. Raven chose that moment to appear by Naruto's side.

"No." She said simply. She was sliding the door closed before Starfire peeked in a bit more.

"Might you both wish to hang out with me?" Starfire asked.

"We could all visit your favorite depressing cafe!" Starfire suggested. Raven shook her head.

"Naruto and Blackfire already went. It was open mic and your sister wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." Raven said about to slide the door closed before Naruto put a hand through. Raven looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I might hang with Starfire a little bit Raven-chan, see you later." Naruto said giving the shorter girl a kiss on the lips. She closed the door and Naruto walked around with Starfire. They both were deciding on what to do. They saw Blackfire and Robin's shadows as the she was speaking.

"There you go Robin, hold me like that and." The girl yelled as she threw the boy wonder like a bowling ball. Naruto and Starfire entered the room to see that.

"I learned that from a benzo master on Tirus 3." Blackfire explained.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted walking ahead of Starfire.

"Um, are we interrupting?" Starfire asked. Robin just shrugged.

"Not at all, Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?" Robin asked. Blackfire answered as Starfire looked downcast.

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter." The older girl explained. Naruto grinned.

"How about you show me that move Blackfire?" Naruto asked. Blackfire grinned as she went through the steps.

"I see a flaw." Naruto said gesturing to how her elbows was positioned.

"You see, if you did this in a real battle; the enemy would easily place an attack right here." Naruto said placing a hand on her abdomen. The 3 of them gasped.

 _'I didn't even see an opening, but when he showed it; it was clear as day. Impressive.'_ Robin thought interested.

"Wow, thank you. You are very skilled." Blackfire complimented.

"Maybe you can show me how to counter a move I used against a raging orthax." Blackfire said dragging the two boys. Naruto gently pulled away confusing the duo.

"I'm sorry, I promised Starfire I would hang out with her this afternoon. How about I see you later?" Naruto asked. Blackfire nodded smiling as she dragged Robin away. Starfire was shocked by his willingness to spend time with her. They both walked out into the living room. Beastboy and Cyborg were still competing against each other in the video game.

"So, how about we make a dish from your home planet Starfire-chan?" Naruto asked. The girl perked up instantly as they took out the ingredients. At the end result, they ended it up with a purple looking jello.

"So, may you wish to try it friend Naruto?" Starfire asked. Naruto grinned as Cyborg and Beastboy stopped playing video games to watch how Naruto will react to the alienlike dish. Naruto took out a fork and took a piece off of the glowing jello meal. He put a piece in his mouth and ate it. There was a sound of drums slowly speeding up as they looked on at the scene anticipating a reaction. Naruto just sighed as the drums stopped beating.

"A little bit too sugary, if we put a spoonful less of sweetener then it will be a hit." Naruto said. Starfire yelped as she realized her need to improve. Beastboy and Cyborg meanwhile were shocked out of their minds.

 _'It can actually taste good?!'_ The duo thought incredulously.

"Alright let's do it again!" Naruto said to her as she grinned. Later on that day all of the Titans were gathered in the living room. Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy were talking to each other on the couch. Raven was sitting on the floor reading a book as she put her head comfortably in between Naruto's legs. The blonde himself was sitting on the couch playing with her purple hair. Starfire approached them all with different DVD's and snacked goods.

"Friends! I invite you to join in me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non cotton candies. Tell me what kind of movie shall we view?" Starfire asked.

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Horror."

"Anything." Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Naruto suggested. Starfire just grumbled and dropped the goods in her hands.

"Perhaps a double feature?" She tried. Although after she said that Blackfire came in wearing her clothes.

"Forget the flicks kids; we're going out!" Blackfire said cheerfully.

"We are? Where did you- are those my-" Starfire started.

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd,hot music." Blackfire said.

"Yeah!"

"I'm in."

"Why not?" Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin said in order.

"Is it in a creepy rundown warehouse by any chance?" Naruto asked for the sake of Raven going.

"Yup, why? Want your girlfriend to come?" Blackfire asked. Naruto just grinned. In that instant everyone besides Starfire started to walk out the door. Beastboy spoke.

"I am a party animal." He said turning into a gorilla. Blackfire passed by Starfire.

"Hey sweety, raided your closet; I hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." She said walking away. Starfire spoke to herself solemnly.

"Of course not, you already borrowed my friends." She said sadly. Unluckily Naruto heard her as he told Raven to go on ahead.

"Starfire-chan. Don't tell me your jealous because your sister is being nice to us." Naruto said gently. He received a downcast look from her. Naruto just sighed as he sat on the couch patting the seat next to him. She sat down.

"There is nothing wrong with your sister hanging out with us Star. It's not like we're replacing you okay? It's just she's a new person to be around and we're just curious. No one and I mean no one will ever replace you. Got it?" Naruto said bringing her into a new light. She gave him a bone crushing hug as thanks.

"You are right friend Naruto. I should be having fun and not be the gloomy." She said happily. Naruto just patted her on the back smiling. She let go as they walked out the door.

Club Soto

The Titans just recently arrived to a dark place with colorful flashing lights with other people dancing. Blackfire was moving through the crowd.

"Step aside Earthlings! The Queen of the Galaxy has arrived!" She announced as the Titans followed. Naruto held onto Raven's hand telling every goth dude that she was his girlfriend so it would be "pointless" to try and flirt with her. Raven smiled at his antics knowing he just cared enough to drive them away. Raven looked back to see Starfire push through the crowd uncomfortably. Someone steps on her foot and she grabbed it nursing it while politely lecturing about how you should apologize for stepping on a person's foot. Raven just shook her head. Blackfire was dancing in the crowd.

"Don't tell me you big top super heroes are afraid of a little dancing." She flirted. Cyborg and Beastboy looked on.

"I bet Cyborg here can do the robot." Beastboy said doing so himself. Blackfire twirled her body in front of them dancing and the Titans joined in too. Naruto just took Raven to have a seat. She had a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I would have thought you would be dancing." Raven said surprised.

"Nah, last time I danced.. Let's just say it didn't end well for me. Besides I only came because you wanted to." Naruto admitted he subtly remembered a bunch of fangirls chasing him down after the first Academy Danxe. The blonde cringed.. Raven smiled at his explanation .

"That's.. Nice." She said leaning in for a kiss. They closed their eyes as their lips met and started dancing with their tongues. Naruto opened his eyes at the sudden surprise of a purple jello taste. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he let go; much to his girlfriend's ire.

"So, you actually ate the jello." Naruto stated while the heat was rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah..." She admitted rubbing her arm. Naruto smiled.

"So, how did it taste? I helped Star make it this time." Naruto explained.

"It actually tasted.. Good. You're a good cook. I mean you made an alien dish taste appetizing." Raven complimented.

"Yeah, I saw Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over it after they took a quick bite. It was messy..." Naruto shuddered. Raven giggled.

"That's funny. You're funny." She said sweetly leaning in for another make out session. Naruto quickly obliged until he caught an orange skinned girl leaving out of the corner of his eye. He kissed her for a few seconds before leaning back much to her displeasure.

"I'll be back I have to take care of something. Also, if any guy flirts you, you know what to do." Naruto grinned giving her a last peck.

"Alright. Just hurry back." She said while walking back to the rest of the Titans on the dance floor. Naruto walked up to the roof to see a downcast Starfire.

"Perhaps I do not belong here after all." She said out loud glumly. She felt a hand on her should as Naruto sat next to her.

"Well, you don't belong on this roof. You belong back down at the dance floor having fun with all of us. Now tell me what's wrong my tameranean friend." Naruto said softly.

"Nothing is wrong everything is wonderful. The blinding lights and the pounding music are quite enjoyable." Starfire said trying to keep up her cheerful demeanor, she quicky failed as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her; but Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves, and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." Naruto raised his eyebrow at the last comment. But listened intently as she continued. She breathed out deeply.

"And I am nothing like her." She said unjoyfully.

"Let's get one thing straight, I _cannot_ tell a depressing poem to save my life. But guess what? Raven-chan is actually my girlfriend. I think if I can get her as a girlfriend you can befriend her. Also Starfire, you never actually played video games yet how could you know if you're any good? You don't know any cool moves because no one taught you any. But even if you're different we all know; no one can replace you. That's what's so great about the world, you can be different and still have awesome friends who are as different as you are! That's why you're so special Star-chan. You don't need to be like Blackfire so that we can notice you, just be you, alright? Besides Robin might agree. He sees you as even more special then you realize." Naruto said honestly with a toothy smile. Starfire's eyes dilated at all of the things he said. He is right it doesn't matter if she is like her sister, no one can replace her! Naruto is really an inspiration.

"Thank you Naruto. That assisted me very much." Starfire said glomping the whisker marked man. Naruto returned the hug happily. It seems he can help anyone he meets. He realized this soon after he fought many opponents and used it to his advantage to help people. He had to say it felt _really_ good. Starfire let go giving him her gratitude as a probe came out of the Club Soto's sign and attacked her. Naruto instantly took off his clothes and appeared in an armored suit he put on his helmet as he protected Starfire on top of the roof's glass ceiling. The Titans immediately noticed Naruto and Starfire fighting and quickly joined in. Naruto dodged the machine's tendrils easily but Starfire wasn't so lucky as she was thrown into a dumpster. The probe was about to carry Starfire off but Robin intervened and threw a Birdarang at the probe's tentacles as they dropped the dumpster. All of the Titans assembled besides Starfire.

"Teen Titans GO!" Cyborg and Robin yelled as Blackfire came in destroying the probes with her eye's laser beams. Everyone was surprised.

"Oh yeah! Good times!" Cyborg praised running up to Blackfire.

"Nice shooting Tex." Beastboy said.

"Very nice." Raven complimented.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked. Blackfire shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" She said calmly

"We could use luck like that! Maybe you oughta join the team!" Cyborg suggested.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" She asked smirking as she looked at the dumpster. Starfire gasped as she opened up the lid.

That Same Night

Starfire was standing on the Titan rooftop with a red backpack.

"She will be a better Titan than I ever was." She said as she was about to fly away. Before she could levitate an orange and black armored figure stood in front of her.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked.

"It is just she is naturally better." Starfire said taking off her backpack.

"When you say things like that; that's when it is over Starfire." His gargled deep voice projected. Starfire nodded understanding happily, but before she could say anything a green tendril grabbed her and took her into a glass cylinder on a ship. Naruto grunted as he flew toward her. Naruto instantly destroyed the engine to the ship and it crashed down. Naruto pressed the red button and set Starfire free. He ripped off the green tentacles and grabbed her arm flying away.

"I am grateful Naruto." Starfire said. They landed near the ship as the other Titans approached them.

"Star! Naruto!" Beastboy called out.

"You guys okay?" Cyborg asked. Before they answered the armored beings walked toward them.

"Titans get ready!" Robin ordered as they stood in their stances.

"In the name of the Centauri Empire you are all under arrest." The armored individual said taking out a badge. They all widened their eyes in surprise.

"Uh.. You're can't be the good guys, we're the good guys!" Beastboy explained.

"And we are the Centauri police." The same one spoke as his partner started to talk.

"The Tameranean girl has committed crimes throughout entire Centauri system!" He said pointing at Starfire.

"I have never even been to the Centauri Moons!" Starfire said. Robin took off her necklace.

"But I know someone who has." Robin said.

"You guys have been chasing the wrong girl. Where is Blackfire?" Robin asked. Naruto felt a chakra signature leaving.

"Right behind us." Naruto said appearing in a black flash with a tint of orange. Robin reassured Starfire.

"Don't worry Starfire she won't get away with this."

"No she will _not_!" Starfire said her eyes glowing green as she flew toward Naruto and Blackfire. Naruto appears right in front of Blackfire surprising the Tameranean.

"What? Do you want a kiss goodbye?" She asked trying to fly around him. Naruto was too fast as he crossed his armored arms and in an instant caught her in a vice like grip. He whispered in her ear.

"No, but I'm sure Starfire will deal with you." He said his gargled deep tone turning dangerous. Blackfire struggled to get free but her super strength was failing to help her here. Starfire in that moment flew up to their height.

"Naruto, can you let her go please?" She asked nicely. Naruto nodded releasing her wrist. Blackfire glared at him while rubbing her sore wrist.

"Sister." Starfire greeted dangerously.

"Aww, you're mad. I know I should have told you I was leaving but you know how I hate goodbyes and-"

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" Starfire stated angrily.

"Oh... Well. Yeah." Blackfire grinned sheepishly.

"You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself to the police!" Starfire said while pointing at her.

"And what will you do if I don't?" She asked back. Naruto looked on as Blackfire blasted Starfire. The redhead stood up and they battled it out. Naruto yawned as if he was watching a battle with flashlights. Blackfire was winning in the beginning but with Starfire's explosive emotion she turned the tide and blasted her back in the face knocking her out effectively. Naruto congratulated her with a hug which she happily took.

"I knew you could do it Star-chan." Naruto praised. She smiled happily. In that moment green tendrils came out of nowhere and grabbed the other Tameranean. Starfire looked a little sad as her sister flew off to jail.

Roof of Titan Tower: Sunrise

Starfire was sitting with her knees tucked in as Naruto approaches her.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I am sad for my sister." She admitted.

"What about yourself?"

"I was just glad the truth was discovered before I was.. Replaced."

"Starfire I've told you; you'll never be replaced on this team. You're too unique for that kind of treatment." Naruto said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, Robin would be too depressed to be leader if you left." Naruto teased causing the Tameranean to blush.

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully. Naruto playfully punched her in the arm.

"I know so." He finished as she smiled back while they watched the sunset in blissful silence. Naruto really was fitting into the Teen Titans.

Next time on Chapter 5: Masks

 **(A:N I hope you guys like the chapter! By the way no Naruto and Starfire pairing! Also thank you guys for having me reach 30 reviews! You are all amazing! But please review more it helps out a lot! And it also gives me feedback on if I should continue or not! But now you all have a nice day! Peace!)**


	6. Masks

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I still don't own Naruto or Teen Titans, now please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Masks

A black, orange, and gray armored man was about to grab a red chip before a metal boot hit him in the face. He looked up to see a human traffic light teen glaring at him through the cowl.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can go get it himself!" Robin said as the lights turned on with the 6 Titans readying their battle stance in a white hollow room. Meanwhile the man that got kicked pulled out a laser and shot at them a yellow beam heading straight for the Titans. All of the sudden a yellow beam came from the ceiling in a circular ark revealing 5 other men. Naruto searched their chakra when he found none he shouted to the others.

"Guys! These things aren't human. They have no chakra! You are able to use lethal force!" Naruto said as he sunk Chakra Rods into a robots face effectively breaking it.

"Save the last robot! It might have valuable information on Slade!" Robin said as he too kicked a robot. Meanwhile Starfire was having trouble with her's as she got shot by the yellow beam. Robin intervened and knelt by Starfire who was kneeling on the ground in slight pain. Robin stood up and attacked the robot with his staff.

Now Raven was being attacked by one and she was using her powers to shield herself from the attacks. Naruto intervened as he kicked it out of the way. He just looked at her through his mask offering a hand as he created a clone with his thoughts to attack a robot behind him. Beastboy sighed as he wanted to do something "cool" and save him at the last moment.

The half man-half machine blasted a robot with his cannon as the thing exploded. Robin was having trouble with the last robot but two Narutos appeared and held the thing down. Robin took off its mask hearing a buzzing, static, noise coming from its head. He saw another orange, black, and gray armored person on a screen coming from the robot's head.

"Excellent work Robin." Slade acknowledged.

"Slade." Robin said distastefully.

"Really, I think you're skills are improving." Slade complimented.

"No more games! What do you want!?" Robin demanded.

"But you lack patience. If you really are curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet face to face." Slade said amusedly.

"Tell me where you're hiding and I'll be there in a heartbeat!" Robin declared.

"Patience Robin. Patience." Slade said cutting off the connection. Starfire approached worriedly.

"Robin?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin just let go of the bot angrily. They all exited the building off to Titan Tower.

Titan Tower That Same Night

The 5 Titans without Robin were seated on the couch. Cyborg was seated to the right while Starfire sat to the left. Naruto was sitting in the middle while Raven was laid down with her head on Naruto's lap; reading a book while Naruto played with her hair. Beastboy was in front of them with two movie cases in his hands.

"Okay all work and no fix makes me a dull Beastboy. So my fellow couch potatoes, what'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown 8?-" Naruto cringed at the suggestion. Ninjas do **_NOT_** look like _that_! "Or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?" Beastboy asked.

"Gee, they both sound _so_ good." Raven said sarcastically. Naruto just snickered noticing her change of tone, Raven just smiled as Naruto gave her a high five. But unluckily no one caught on as Cyborg looked like the movies came from Kami.

"Yeah, it's really hard to pick.. Wanna watch both?" He asked excitedly.

"Perhaps Robin will enjoy potatoing the couch with us Tell me is he-?" She asked as Beastboy interrupted snidely.

"In the exact same place he's been since his little chat session with Slade? Uh.. _Yeah_." He finished as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Starfire just looked worriedly at that as she excused herself to go to Robin's room.

Robin himself was just staring at all of the evidence plastered on his wall. He was inspecting the robot's mask with a scowl. He heard his door slide open. He didn't know it did though as he was mulling over about what Slade said to him.

"Who are you?" He asked the inanimate object. He heard Starfire call to him.

"Robin? I am wondering if you might wish to-" she started before he interrupts saying,

"No." He said firmly making her downcast.

"Thanks, but I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip." He continued. Starfire just smiled.

"Agreed and perhaps if you were to take a break an answer would be easier to-" Starfire started.

"I can't, you almost got hurt, next time it will be worse. Slade is planning something, and I have to find out what." He said putting a finger to his chin.

"But Robin I am sure that-" The boy wonder then closed the door. The girl looked downcast when she felt a tan skinned hand land on her shoulder. She turned around to see the whisker marked blonde.

"It's okay Star, I'm sure he'll come around. Now go and watch that movie with the others; I'll be there shortly." Narito said with a bright smile. Starfire's lips quirked up a little bit. Her older brother as she saw him was always there to cheer her up. That always makes her happy.

"Please do brother Naruto." She said while floating away. Naruto smiled at her retreating form. Also noticing her friendship level growing to that of sibling. He grinned as he also saw her as his little sister. Now once she was out of ear shot he knocked on Robin's door. The boy wonder opened it with a surprised facial expression behind the cowl

"Hey Naruto. If this is about that movie you guys are watching; I'm sorry I'm kind of busy-" Robin was interrupted with a wave of the hand from Naruto.

"Excuse me Robin, but may I head inside?" Naruto asked politely. Robin nodded firmly. Naruto entered his barely lit up room and headed to the evidence table. The Shinobi started to inspect the robot's mask.

"I know what kind of person you are Robin." Narito said seriously. Robin looked confused, not a sight you usually see on the apprentice of Batman's face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Naruto turned to him.

"I know what you're thinking, and it isn't going to work." Naruto stated putting the mask down and folding his arms. Robin was shocked to say the least.

 _'Does he know about the suit? No, it's in the vault, if so. What is he talking about?'_ The boy wonder thought questionably while the gears were going into overdrive in his mind.

"You're probably thinking about taking Slade out alone. I recommend you don't do that. I had a friend like you. He believed he had to do anything and everything to reach his goal even if it meant pushing his loved ones away. He didn't trust people to stand by his side in the end of his certain ambition. He wanted to do everything alone, he hurt people that trusted him, and near the end they wanted to kill him. I'm telling you it's not worth it Rob. Well.. That's it! If you want to watch that movie with us, then you can join in!" Naruto said as he took on a dramatic change in demeanor.

Robin didn't say anything as he just let his words sink in. He almost doubted himself there. Did he really need to do this alone? Yes, yes he did. He's the only one who can.

Chip Containment Room

The facility sounds an alarm as two guards went outside the door. The door closes and they yelled banging on the now sealed off door. In the next moment a person wearing a black suit and a skull mask with a red x on his head took the chip. Before the guards blasted through the door and started to shoot him. He leapt up and disappeared through the ceiling. The Titans were on the roof of a building without Robin. Cyborg held out his arm and started to talk to Robin.

"I'm working on a Slade lead on the far side of town. You guys sure you can handle this without me?" He asked.

"No problem!" Cyborg answered confidently. Robin nodded and cut off the connection. Naruto was confused behind his headgear.

 _'If he's working on a lead, why do I feel his chakra nearby?'_ He asked himself. Soon after the same person who took the chip appeared onto the roof; coming out of a vent. The Titans stood in their battle stance.

"You working for Slade tough guy?" Cyborg asked readying his cannon.

"Red X works alone." The X wearer said holding out his palm which had a red letter x designed in it. He fired and an x design flew toward them. Everyone leapt away as Cyborg shot it in midair. It caused an explosion. Cyborg shot another beam at Red X and he leapt away. Beastboy intervened and turned into a lion about to pounce him. Red X simply held his palm out shooting a red gooey substance at Beastboy. The green teen was caught in the sticky goo. He struggles to get out turning into different animals. Ultimately he knew it was pointless and turned back to normal.

Starfire flew in and tried to blast him. Raven was along side her using a spell. A black hand came from the ground and tried to grab him. He leapt away. He shot 2 x's that caught Starfire and bonded her like a strait jacket.

"Azarath Metri-" Raven tried but was muffled by the incoming X. She tried desperately to take it off.

However in that second Cyborg came behind the man and punched heavily only for him to dodge and leap behind him. He placed an x on his back and started shorting out his systems.

"Hey! Yo! Who told you how to shut me down!" He said while his body slumped to the floor. Red X looked toward the black and orange armored individual.

"So, the Titans recruited someone new huh. This will be fun." Red X said amused.

 _'Crap, Naruto is no push over I'm sure. He can counter even the slightest of moves.'_ A faint memory sunk back into his kind about Blackfire's technique that he easily found a flaw against.

 _'Doesn't matter, I have to do this.'_ Robin thought determinedly. Naruto grinned behind his mask. He cracked his knuckles.

'Time to see what Boy Wonder's made of.' Naruto thought.

 _ **'Naruto! Kick his ass!'**_ Kurama roared entertainingly. Naruto smiled behind his helmet as Red X placed his palm out shooting X's. Naruto vanished and landed a killer blow to the back of Robin's helmet. Naruto grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the ground.

"I know who you are; Robin." Naruto whispered viciously. Robin gasped as he was lifted off of the floor. Robin improvised and held out his palm to shoot another X. But Naruto saw through it and grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a vice like grip placing his hand behind his head and slammed it to the ground.

"Some thief you are. I would have thought you would be better." Naruto said confidently as his gargled voice hit a low tone. He let go and let his opponent stand.

"I have to say, this is quite fun." 'Red X' admitted nursing his injured wrist. Naruto grinned behind his mask as he stood in a fighting stance. Red X did also and they fought again. Robin threw a right hook only for Naruto to elbow him in the face. As Naruto was taller he will have the advantage here. Red X staggered back only to get kicked to the side of the head. He was sent sprawling to the ground.

 _'Damn it Cyborg. You made his armor too strong, not like he needs it, I can't land a single hit on him.'_ Robin thought begrudgingly. He stood up on shaky legs. Naruto smirked. But Robin instantly ran away and disappeared.

 _'I'm gonna have a talk with him later.'_ Naruto thought coldly. Meanwhile Beastboy was still trying to get out of the goo.

"Do you guys see, what I don't see?" He asked.

"Who was that guy?" Cyborg asked.

Sometime Later

Red X was on a screen talking with Slade.

"Rumor has it, you're interested in this." He said holding up the red chip.

"I'm interested in many things Mr..." Slade declared holding out the last part.

"X. Red X." He answered.

"Mmm. Catchy. So, are you proposing a sale, or a gift?" Slade asked sternly.

"A partnership, I leave you the chip; you cut me in on your plans." The white masked individual answered.

"Partnership. My, my, you are ambitious. But an alliance cannot be formed by one small chip. If you're going to win my trust you'll have to bring me more." Slade explained.

"Just tell me what you want." He demanded.

The Next Day Titan Tower

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat. I should have been there!" Robin said angrily.

"You bet you should've been there! Look at what he did to my doo! I'm looking at 2 months of bad hair days!" Beastvoy complained. Raven had her own thoughts that she had to share, but the X was still stuck on her face. Naruto gently pulled it off and kissed her on the cheek; the pain instantly went away.

"Even if you had been there, it wouldn't have made any difference. Naruto was the only one that turned the tide." Raven said looking at her boyfriend. He just grinned.

"The dude knew exactly how to bring us down, guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it." Cyborg said holding up an X.

 _'As if he would attack himself.'_ Naruto thought snorting.

"Agreed, you need not feel guilt we all are undamaged." Starfire said calmly.

"HELLLOOOOOOO!" Beastboy said pointing to the red stuff in his hair.

"Mostly undamaged." Starfire said sheepishly as her cheeks began to look rosy in embarrassment.

"Next time I find Red X I'm not holding anything back." Naruto said. Everyone looked surprised at that. He was holding back?! It seemed surreal. How could he have so much power?

"Why did you hold back in the first place?" Robin asked. Naruto just chuckled.

"I didn't want to kill the guy did I?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Robin just looked nervous.

 _'He could have killed me. He even knew it was me at first glance. Great.'_ Robin thought glumly.

"But we are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade!" Starfire said chippy.

"Nothing, lead was a dead end, I should get back to work." Robin said leaving. Naruto turned to Raven.

"I'll see you in the room. Kay?" He said pecking her on the lips. She smiled as he left.

Naruto was was walking toward Robin's room. The blonde knocked calmly. The boy wonder then slid his door open.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto stated. Robin nodded letting him in. As he was closing the door, Naruto turned back and grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his face into the wall.

"What in the _hell_ were you **thinking?!** You made a _suit_ to **_attack_** all of us?! What's wrong with you!? And stole a chip that was contained in a _containment_ facility!?" Naruto roared ferociously. Robin's voice was strained as he tried to turn his head from the wall.

"It's not what y-you think!" Robin tried to explain through gritted teeth.

"I don't care. If this is some plan of yours to get closer to Slade it's a pretty stupid one. You attack your friends and result to thievery. Now, everyone here to me is family ya know. To see a friend attack another one of my friends is pretty low Boy _Wonder_. Raven-chan is one of my most precious people. If anything happens to her, you don't even want to know what I'll do." Naruto said venomously.

"Look! I'm trying to use this suit to get Slade, when I steal the rest of the chips he'll propose a partnership and we'll turn the tide there." Robin said as Naruto finally eased off of him.

"You could have said something to all of us. Now when you take off the mask everyone will be wary." Naruto said disappointedly.

"I didn't tell you because you would've held back when attacking me; it was the only way." Robin said.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll play along, don't blame me when everyone doesn't trust you afterwards." Naruto said opening Robin's door and heading to Raven's room. The blonde gave a firm knock, the purple haired girl slid it open and gave a smile.

"Hey, Naruto." She said monotonely. It was funny to the blonde; her voice was tame of no emotion but her face said otherwise. Naruto smiled before tugging on her hand and giving her a kiss. His hands slid down her cloak while giving her a squeeze on her very firm rear. She gave a yelp in surprise. She pulled away gently.

"So, it's gonna be _that_ kind of night." Raven said blushing. Naruto smiled as he picked her up in a bridal style position and laid her on the bed. He took off her blue cloak revealing the gray skinned girl in her very tight and dark leotard. His tan hands started ravishing her surprisingly smooth and silky legs. She felt a jolt of pleasure as his hands started massaging her clothed private area. She moaned huskily. The blonde whispered in her ear.

"I _love_ your smooth and sexy legs Rae-chan." He complimented kissing her neck. Raven arched her back upwards in pure ecstasy as Naruto kept up the good work. She felt so _good_ and he didn't even take her clothes off yet! Naruto stopped his activities to take off her leotard. She sat up to let him do his magic as she so put it.

 **Lemon**

Naruto unravelled the zipper on the back of her black leotard in a fluent motion like he had plenty of times before. Raven blushed as she looked at her boyfriend. No matter how many times she's had intercourse with him; it always makes her feel vulnerable like her first time. Naruto finishes up as she unfurls her long sleeves. She started taking off her own leotard stopping him as she slowly teases her boyfriend by taking off her leotard at a snail's pace. Naruto's pants began to bulge as she slides her clothing down revealing her double C cup breasts.

Her breasts were magnificent to the blonde as it was also gray skinned with pink nipples. It was big, but not too gigantic. It was perky and just the right size. The girl stood up on the bed at a quick pace purposely making her boobs bounce. She was sort of shy as the blonde just stared at her in awe. She made a "come here" motion with her index finger as she teasingly led the blonde's hand to take off the rest of her clothing.

As as he removed the leotard he slid it down to her feet revealing black panties. Naruto looked amused. He was thinking as if she was expecting this. Naruto shrugged as he was about to remove the last article of clothing. Raven quickly stopped him as she laid her hand over his. She shook her head with a smirk as she laid down on the bed.

Naruto crawled and laid atop her and they started to make out. Naruto with his right hand started playing with her left breast eliciting moans from said girl. She instantly flipped him over and started to unzip his black long sleeved uniform. Naruto looked at her amused, after all this is her first time taking control like this. She unzipped his shirt and he sat up a little to fling his shirt away as she took off his orange short sleeved shirt underneath. She looks on in awe at his newly acquired 8 pack abs. She traces a finger, outlining the beautiful muscles. Naruto just looks on with interest as she kept tracing his abdomen, he tried not to laugh as he felt a tickling sensation from her tracing.

The next moment she stops fooling around and pushes Naruto down on the bed. She notices the gigantic bulge in his pants and smirks. She unbuttons his pants and unzips it. She also slides it down his legs revealing his white boxers with fox designs on it. The sight was amusing to her, but she negates it as she starts to play with the meat stick getting satisfying moans from her partner. The bulge gets even bigger as she smiles. Naruto begins playing with her breasts again as she feels another pang of oh so good pleasure. She tries to focus on his bulge but she was getting overwhelmed. She instantly dived connecting her mouth with the blondes again. She straddles him while rubbing her clothed clitoris with his also clothed penis.

The couple both moaned into the kiss. Naruto sits up and flips her over. He pulls away from her soft lips receiving a look of desperation from her. Naruto chuckles as he roams his hand from her chest slowly down to her black undergarments. He tugs on the article of clothing as Raven lifts up her legs eagerly. Naruto was rewarded with the sight of her vagina's pink tight lips. Naruto smirks as sets his head down above her smooth legs. Her trails kisses upon her lower legs and up her inner thigh. He looks in surprise at the patch of purple hair above her clitoris.

 _'Huh, never knew the hair was a natural color, she probably shaved it the other times.'_ Naruto thought shrugging as he gave an experimental lick. She gives off a soft moan and that was his cue to start sucking on her womanhood. He was sucking like a lollipop as he was licking her flaps. She moans a lot louder as he stuck his tongue in her hymen. She yells out for the world to hear,

"NARUTO!" She says as her white liuqidy lubricant flows out into her partner's mouth. The blonde starts to gulp down the juices as he was shocked. The juices tasted sweet with a hint of salt on the side. He gulps down every last drop and he smiles seeing the content look on his girlfriend's face.

The naturally purple haired girl pulls him onto the bed from his kneeling position and straddles him. She kisses him not caring about tasting herself in his mouth. If anything it just aroused her even more. Then she pulls away and smirks as she looks at the bulge in his boxers. It looked like it got bigger as they dove into the activity hardening. She pulls off his garments only to be surprised as his penis hits her in the face. She looks on in awe at the monster before her.

"Um, how big are you... Again?" She asks nervously. Naruto just chuckles nervously.

"12 inches and 3 centimeters." He answered sheepishly. Raven inwardly groans. Although it's gonna feel really good.. She's also not gonna be able to walk for a while. She just shrugs as she puts both of her comparably small hands onto his shaft and stars to pump. She smiles hearing her lover groan in bliss. She also takes in the head of the one eyed snake and starts to suck and lick and hears Naruto's voice project moans. As she kept it up she felt liquids rushing out of the penis and she starts to gulps down all of it. She was surprised as the semen tasted sugary and very sweet. She gulps it all down as she stares at his still very hard member. She looks up to see a grinning Naruto laying down. She smirks also and climbs on top as she eases herself on his towering meat. She groans as her hymen was stretched. Once she was settled she felt a little pang of pain within her; it was quickly blocked out by pleasure as she slowly starts to bounce.

The blonde grabs her bouncing breasts and starts to rotate his thumb on her pink bulbs getting a moan in return. He starts to groan also hitting her G-spot. She moans in ecstasy as she kept bouncing as his shaft kept going in deeper and deeper. As she bounces Naruto pumps up; matching the demon girl's rhythm. As it went on Raven started releasing her vaginal lubricant in vast amounts. Her warm liquid leaking down onto Naruto's manhood and he came also, plashing their liquids together. She feels the sensation of the semen filling inside her and they both scream in unison.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"RAVEN-CHAAAAAN!" And they both slumped onto the bed. Meanwhile with the other Titans.

The othef 4 individuals were listening in on their 'activities'.

"What are our friends doing that causes the oh's and aww's?" Starfire asked confusedly. Beastboy started to explain about the birds and the bees but was silenced with a metal hand to his mouth; courtesy of Cyborg. Robin just shook his head at their antics as he left to inspect information on Slade.

Raven's Room

The two couples were currently snuggling up against each other under the covers in their hot naked bodies. Raven felt something poke her butt cheeks and widened her eyes.

"You still aren't done yet?" She asked curiously smirking. Naruto just grins as he stuck 2 fingers into her vagina while massaging her rear. She moans as her hands drifted down to his shaft. Then the couple continue onto their activities too busy of pleasure to focus on sensing the Titans outside listening in.

 **Lemon End**

Next time Chapter 5: Masks Part 2

 **(A:N so how did I do? First lemon by the way. But sorry for the late upload. Things have been hectic here, and it caused a shift in my schedule. But I'll still upload as fast as I can! Also please review. I live off of that stuff. Now have a fantastic day!)**


	7. Masks Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Wether it be Naruto, or the the Teen Titans. I don't own them; but that doesn't mean I can't write Fanfiction about it! By the way thank you all for OVER 9,000 VIEWS! Also 60 REVIEWS that's amazing! Now enjoy this chapter all of you beautiful people.**

Masks Part 2

Our favorite blonde woke up to someone breathing next to him. He smiled realizing it was the gray skinned beauty. He almost chuckled when he heard her talking in her sleep. He listened as she spoke.

"Naruto.. Harder.. Faster.." She whispered. Naruto chuckles as he gently shook her awake. She looks up with big eyes at her boyfriend. She took it upon herself to rub her eyes in a very cute way. Naruto himself tried with all of his willpower to not take and have his way with her right then and there. She gazed into his blue eyes and kissed his lips.

"Good morning to you too Rae-chan." Naruto said in the kiss. She smiles and gets up and off of the bed.

"Morning. I'm going to take a shower." She says stretching; purposely pushing her boobs outwards while arching her back, Naruto stares at her perfect pink bulbs in awe. Raven inwardly smirks as she walked to the door to enter with a sway to her _very_ naked and _very_ firm bubbly butt. Naruto was drooling at the sight as she swung it side to side, she finally enters the shower. Naruto hears the the water turn on and forms a devious plan.

Naruto opens the door and sees the purple haired beauty rinsing off. She was closing her eyes as the water cascaded down her gray skinned body. Naruto instantly hardens on the sight. He moves the door to the shower and enters. Raven quickly gasps as she feels someone grab her breasts and something pokes between her rear cheeks. She moans huskily.

"I think you needed company Rae-chan." Naruto whispers into her ear arousing the demon girl. She doesn't argue as Naruto turns around and puts his penis into her womanhood.

2 Minutes Later

Beastboy and Cyborg were walking by Raven's room to the kitchen for breakfast when they hear someone scream.

"Fuck! Naruto! I'm CUMMING!" Raven screams out loud for the universe to hear.

"So... They're at it _again_." Beastboy deadpanned.

"Yeah. They both stayed up until 3 in the morning last night." Cyborg responded.

"Jeez, when did we arrive yesterday?" Beastboy asked.

"At 8." Beastboy's eyes widen in shock.

"You mean they were doing 'it' For **7** **_HOURS?!_** " Beastboy questions dumbfounded. Cyborg nods.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that. By the way, I'm cooking breakfast!" Cyborg says running off leaving Beastboy behind. Beastboy soon sprints after the man machine.

Naruto and Raven

The couple got out of the shower after they both were 'satisfied'. Raven smiles as she puts on her leotard and her cloak. Naruto does the same while grabbing his attire. Raven though couldn't help but glance at the behemoth that is trapped within his pants and shivers.

 _'It's so.. Big.'_ The girl thought in awe. The couple both walk out to see the rest of the Titans doing their own thing. Robin was twirling a Birdarang while Starfire was playing a racing game with Beastboy; and she was winning. Cyborg himself was in the kitchen in a white apron and a chef's hat making some fried eggs. The man machine was happily whistling a tune to himself. Naruto sat on the couch while Raven grabbed her book and sat on his lap. Naruto was watching the game while he massaged Raven's neck; she stops reading to enjoy Naruto's strong, relaxing hands as the blonde worked out all the kinks.

Starfire turned to the duo.

"If I may ask, what were you both doing that caused you to say the oh's and aww's yesterday night?" Starfire asked innocently. The atmosphere right then turned very awkward. Naruto was sweating bullets while Raven widened her eyes.

"We were..." Naruto started but Raven took in for the save.

"Looking at my bookshelf. Naruto wanted to see what kind of books I had and wanted me to give him a summary of the genre's of my books." Raven answered instantly. Starfire nodded. She looked confused again.

"But friend Raven, you were in there yelling out "I'm cumming" a few times. Can you describe what the cumming was for?" Starfire asked.

"She was coming to get her mirror, after she took a shower." Naruto tried. Starfire nodded smiling while going back to the game. Naruto and Raven breathed in relief while Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy were dumbfounded by their answers. Although they knew _exactly_ what they were  doing. Raven whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You're getting extra, tonight." Raven says adjusting onto Naruto's lap eliciting a very soft groan. Raven smirks while turning back to her book. Cyborg announces that breakfast was ready and the Titans ate peacefully althoug Beastboy was complaining about how he lost to Startire. The mentioned girl just smiled innocently.

Later That Night

All 5 Titans rushed to the living room. Cyborg spoke quickly.

"Alright Robin what's the-" He stopped abruptly seeing the boy wonder wasn't there.

"Robin?" Starfire called out. They all walk to the front.

"Robin?" Starfire tried again.

"You mean Captain Research? Ah he's probably filling out notecards at the public library." Beastboy said tiredly. He gave out a big yawn as he was startled when Robin appeared on the screen.

"I was. But then I saw Red X pulling a robbery in the Tex sector. I'm on it; get here as soon as you can!" Robin ordered as the screen blinked cutting off the connection. Beastboy was snoring asleep.

"You got it dude.. We'll be there in any.." The green boy said falling asleep with drool coming out of his mouth. Naruto quickly fixed that with an apparently soft hit to the head. The hit though left a nasty bump on his head while Beastboy was nursing it. Cyborg grabbed Beadtboy's purple shirt and they went off.

 _'I can't wait to see how Bird Boy does this.'_ Naruto thought.

Jump City Streets

The 5 Titans saw Robin chasing Red X. Naruto just looked at the 2.

 _'I don't sense chakra from the fake Robin, either a robot, or a hologram. Either way it's smart.'_ Naruto thought impressed as Red X threw a red net at Robin.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled; but Robin was struggling against the net.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" He said struggling to get free. Everyone nodded while Naruto lagged behind. He touched the net as his hand went through Robin's chest. He nodded seeing it was a hologram and also gave chase. Naruto felt the Titans' chakra in a subway station. He went down the stairs as he saw Cyborg and the team looking around.

"I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub harmonics in medium spectrum." Cyborg explained intelligently. Beastboy rubbed his head flummoxed.

"Kay... Do you come with subtitles?.." The green boy pried. Cyborg sighs as he explained it simply.

"My eye should spot him even if he is invisible." Cyborg says as his red eye glows. Naruto felt Robin's chakra in front of Cyborg; he was about to warn the man machine but it was too late as an invisible hand punched the taller figure. Cyborg flew backwards.

"It's him!" Raven declared. Red X instantly came up from behind Cyborg and places one of his X's on his back. Cyborg smirks as it didn't open.

"You're gonna have to learn some new tricks dog." He taunted as he grabbed the now visible Red X. He threw him over to the other Titans as he flipped in midair. Starfire looked at him fiercely.

"Surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" She demanded. Red X just looked at her and spoke.

"Sorry, I'm not through with you yet." He mentioned before leaping into the air and shot an X at her. Raven quickly blocked it with her powers before it made contact. Cyborg approached him and tried to land a hard smash. X back flipped away and Starfire was about to punch him but he used his cape and dodged causing both the tameranean and the half man half machine to collide. Beastboy ran up and turned into a bear but got kicked along with Raven, she landed in a bunch of crates.

The green teen turned into a ram and charged at X in his blindside and hit him with his horns. X was forced away as he grabbed a pillar and swing around it to kick back. Beastboy ducked and Red X punched him in the face making him land on the train tracks. A train was passing by about to squash Beastboy but X came in just in time to save him. Naruto sighed as he appeared onto the other side to witness Beastboy get kicked by him. Naruto would have laughed at the irony but negated that and punched X in his face.

Red X stumbled on shaky legs before Naruto chopped at his neck sending him crashing into a wall. X was stuck in the wall but got out of it. The skull wearer turned to look at the black and orange armored figure with envy.

 _'He's really good, he might give Batman a run for his money. Although he doesn't know as many styles, his speed and strength make up for that. Who am I kidding. He surpasses human limits. Batman is at the peak of those limitations , we all know the winner in that match.'_ Robin thought.

"What's wrong? Not going how you planned it to?" Naruto asked with an equally gargled voice as X. Red X chuckled.

"No. But that's what makes it more fun." He responded as he threw a right hook only for the other to catch it and send him a kick making him fly into a wall. Again. Red X shook his head and made for a run for the stairs. Naruto gave chase but a lot slower than he actually would. He did after all know he was faster but decided to let Robin go. Only for the sake of the mission. Starfire helped Beastboy up from the ground.

"Beastboy, you are undamaged?" She asked. Beastboy nodded rubbing his head.

"Who is that guy?" He asked.

A Dark Lit Room

Red X was talking with Slade on a computer.

"Impressive Red X. I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance. You treated the Titans to quite a show. Although that newcomer Haven really did a number on you." Slade acknowledged.

"Doesn't matter. I managed to escape. So, is the audition over?" He asked holding up two chips; one red and another blue.

"Patience. Trust is easy to destroy but, takes time to build. One last test, prove yourself and we'll meet and discuss your future." He says as a screen shows an image of a green chip. He cut off the connection.

"Good." Red X said to himself as he took off the helmet.

"It's about time we met face to face."

Now at Titan tower the 5 Titans without Robin were gathered looking at green dots that represented locations on the flatscreen tv.

"That's where Red X has been; but now we gotta figure out where he's gonna strike next." Cyborg says a little eagerly but still as calm. Raven typed into the computer as it showed potential locations on the screen.

"Great.." Beastboy said lamely looking at all of the green dots. Robin at that time entered carrying a box full of evidence. Starfire called out his name floating over to the boy wonder.

"Robin! Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly with your help!" She said in her cheerful demeanor. Naruto sighed.

 _'You don't know how close you actually are Star-chan.'_ He thought glumly.

"He'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade." He said as he was exiting the room.

"Even more wonderful! Perhaps we could be of assistance to.. You." She finished sadly as he exited the room not even looking at her. Beastboy was annoyed.

"Let him go. Not like he's been much help lately anyway. If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L; X would be K-O'd by now." He proclaimed smashing his fist into his palm. Raven looked utterly shocked as did Naruto.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.. Beastboy is right." She said dumbfounded. Naruto just chuckled while putting an arm around her.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Right Rae-chan?" He asked as she giggled nodding. Beastboy was fuming as you could see steam coming out of his pointy ears. Cyborg rubbed the human flesh side of his head anxiously.

"Ya'll think Robin's losing his grip?" He questions.

"No! Robin's grips is not lost! He works harder than any of you. He works to catch Slade before something terrible happens! He works to save us all!" She tried reasoning. Naruto just sighed loudly catching the attention of everyone.

"Yes, he may work hard Star-chan. But he works hard because he doesn't trust us completely. Don't you guys think why he's doing it all alone? Why he doesn't tell us about his 'breakthrough'? It's because he wants to do it alone, even if it means pushing us further back. He is becoming obsessed with this goal so that he can do anything and everything to attain it. Think about it." Naruto deduced. Everyone besides Starfire nodded their heads at that. Starfire was a bit less reasonable.

"No! You are wrong! Robin is not doing this pushing, he is working so that we can catch this villain!" Starfire tried angily, but she calmed down once she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. Naruto looks at her firmly.

"Starfire. Do you trust me?" He asked as she noticed the drop of the honorific. She nodded glumly.

"Yes, Brother Naruto. I place my utmost trust with you." She smiled. Naruto also smiled back.

"Okay, good. Now do you want to check on Robin, Star-chan?" He asked as she nodded. They both left the room after they said goodnight to their teammates. The duo walk into Robin's dimly lit room after sliding his door open.

Starfire looked at the evidence all around them; Naruto doing the same. She grabbed a damaged Birdarang.

"Robin, where have you gone?" She asked the inanimate object. Naruto was about to answer with a quip before the Birdarang lit up like a Christmas tree. It startled Starfire as she threw the projectile at the evidence table knocking off a ball. The ball rolled before it showed a hologram of Robin in a red net repeating the same phrase.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go! I'm fine! Get X Go! I'm fine! Get X Go!" He repeated over and over as the tameranean gasped. She tried to touch the hologram but her hand phased through.

"If you were not really there. Then where were-" she stops abruptly as she hit a sudden revelation.

"That means he is Red X; Star-chan." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know Brother Naruto?" She asked shocked. Naruto nodded grimly.

"Yes. Robin never told me though. I found out by sensing his chakra. I forced Robin to answer some questions and he did. I was about to tell you all but we never had time considering all of the crimes we had to intervene in." Naruto said truthfully. Starfire nodded as they exited.

Containment Facility

Red X grabbed the hovering green chip. He heard a voice behind him belonging to Slade.

"Excellent work. Honestly I couldn't have done it better myself." Slade acknowledged. Robin arched an eyebrow under his mask.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Indeed. You and I are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners." He replied holding out his left hand.

"What are they for? I need to know what we're planning; _partner_." Robin said as his gargled voice hit a deep tone.

"Patience, you can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, can you Robin?" He asked as a ball captured the chips and snagged it out of Robin's hand. As it went over to Slade. The room lit up to show hundreds of mech robots and tiny infantry surrounding the boy wonder. There was an explosion in the area as 5 other Titans appeared.

"Titans! Go!" Cyborg yelled as they jumped in. Naruto saw all of the infantry and created enough shadow clones to match it. Cyborg made a leap for Robin as he held onto his cape.

"Gotcha!" He yelled. Robin struggled to pry his hand off pointing toward the escaping Slade.

"Let go! Stop him!" He demanded. Starfire intervened.

"No! Release him! He is-"

"ME!" Robin said taking off his mask. Everyone but Naruto and Starfire gasped but it was short lived as he started chasing Slade. Naruto followed as the Titans and his clones began to destroy the robots.

Naruto sighed as he enters the rooftops.

 _'I could tell him that he is chasing a robot; but I'd rather not. He'll learn from this.'_ Naruto thought venomously. He chased the duo down as they leapt down from a higher roof. Naruto just watced as they started to converse.

"Careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Slade quipped. Robin snarled,

"I'm not the one who's gonna get hurt! Now hand them over!" He demanded brashly.

"Robin, I thought we had a deal." Slade said in mock hurt.

"Sorry I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to phsychos." He said as they circled each other.

"How very noble of you. But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so clever." Slade said. Naruto internally agreed from his perch.

 _'He's right. That was pretty stupid bird brain.'_ Naruto deadpanned in thought.

"After all, two wrongs don't make a-" Slade started but was interrupted by the bird wonder.

"Don't you ever lecture me! Whatever you're planning Slade, it's over!" Robin declared.

"On the contrary Robin, it's just begun." Slade quipped back dashing toward him. The duo were fighting as Robin was thrown to the side, stumbling off the building and grabbing its ledge. The ledge crumbled and Robin started to fall. Though he got saved by Slade grabbing his wrist. Robin looked puzzled.

"You saved me?!" He asked shocked. Slade shook his head.

"I'm not threw with you." Slade corrected throwing Robin away as the boy flipped in midair and landed onto an incomplete construction site. Naruto interfered then and there kicking Slade away toward his untrusting teammate.

"That is why you let people help you." Naruto said as Robin smashed Slade's masked face in as the man dropped the 3 chips.

"This ends now!" Robin said as he pulled Slade's mask off only to find a TV screen beneath it.

"Patience Robin. We'll meet face to face some other time. Oh and speaking of time." Slade said cutting the connection as a counter started to count down from 5 seconds. The other Titans also saw the explosion and everyone dove away as it blew up. When the explosion ended Naruto approached Robin.

"You know I could have told you, you were fighting a robot the entire time." Naruto said nonchalantly. Robin snarled.

"Why didn't you?!" Robin asked fiercely as he shook Naruto's shoulders ferociously. Naruto had enough and punched Robin in the gut. The boy wonder keeled over grasping his abdomen in pain while coughing.

"Oh I don't know.. Because _you_ didn't tell us you were **Red X!?** " Naruto answers as he lifted Robin up by his collar.

"Now you **know** how it feels to not know information **worth** knowing!" Naruto admonished. Naruto just dropped the boy wonder like sack of dirt. The other Titans present looked at the duo. Naruto just looked at them and disappeared.

"Well, at least he didn't get the chips." Beastboy said trying to lighten the mood.

Titan Tower

Starfire walked in to see Robin looking at the papers plastered on his wall.

"You wanna yell at me too? Everyone else has. And I can't blame them" Robin said forlornly as he inspected Slade's mask.

"I do not wish to yell; merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" Starfire asked concerned.

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would have held back. Doesn't matter anyway, Slade figured it out and I still haven't figured out anything about him." Robin answered firmly.

"That is not true. Whoever Slade is; you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Starfire said sadly. As she turned and walked away; leaving Robin in his dimly lit room. He looked at her retreating form then back at Slade's mask contemplating his next move. The door then closes, leaving Robin in the dark.

Meanwhile in Raven's Room

Raven was bending over onto her bed as Naruto thrusted in.

"OH MY... NARUTOOOOO!" Raven screamed as her vaginal lubricant leaks out onto Naruto's penis as they both slumped into the bed cuddling next to each other. In that moment they have forgotten all about their problems. After all with these two nothing can come between them as they will overcome any obstacle that has been sent their way. Now the duo sleeps to prepare for what is to come.

Next Time On Chapter 6: Apprentice 

**(A:N How did you guys like it? Was it good? And please tell me your thoughts in the review section! I try my best to include your opinions and suggestions into the story. Now with that out of the way; you all have an amazing day!)**


	8. Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. But you guys know that already don't you? Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Apprentice

It has been a few months since the Red X incident. Naruto and the others' relationships were a bit shaky, it still is of course; but it has decreased exponentially. Naruto and Robin argue from time to time about team leadership and trust. But their last argument was last month after they faced off against Mad Mod and Overload. The two started to really hit it off.

As Naruto saw it; he thought Robin wasn't that bad. Though he does have an obsession with catching villains, but he cares about his friends. Even including himself; although at times his decision making and doing things alone isn't what Naruto liked about the Boy Wonder. After all, why have a team if you don't include them? The teenager isn't a terrible person by any means; after all they share one trait. They would do anything for the safety of their friends. But Robin never did go to the same extent as the blonde.

Robin was now thinking hard about his decisions. Ever since Naruto came along he's been more influenced out of work and lonely activities. It's been rough between the leader and the blonde; but the more he looked at it, he thought Naruto was right. He'll always include his teammates in his plans. The only way he wouldn't is if he was forced to keep his mouth shut and never talk to his friends again. Not a very likely chance it will happen... Right?

Just now our favorite blonde male was waking up in a certain purple haired beauty's bed completely naked. But not like he was the only one as he tilted his head down to look at his girlfriend. He smiles seeing her snuggle up more against him, nuzzling into his neck. Naruto breathes in deeply enjoying the moment.

After all; who wouldn't? When you got your lover beside you in a healthy, loving relationship, and waking up to a beauty such as her, what could ever go wrong with that? The answer is nothing. There is absolutely nothing horrid about it. Raven stirs awake as she looks up at her boyfriend. She just snuggles even closer.

"Morning." She greets as her voice was muffled into his chest. Naruto smiles as he lifts her pretty little head up with his index finger. He kisses her on the lips.

"Correction Rae-chan. It's a very great morning." He quips. Raven just quirks her lips up a tiny bit.

"Well, are you ready to do the jutsu again?" Naruto asks. Raven just sighs as she nodded.

"Don't need to sigh Rae-chan. After all with this jutsu we don't have to worry about your pregnancy after we were.. Active." Naruto says as he lays a hand on her flat toned belly.

"Is that the only thing this jutsu does? Prevent pregnancy?" She asks feeling a tingling sensation. Naruto shook his head as he finishes.

"No, if I remember correctly Baa-chan said it would get rid of bacteria from our intercourse; after all who would want a sexually transmitted disease?" Naruto asks as he got up from the bed. Raven just smiles as she looks at her boyfriend's behind getting a little hot under the covers. Naruto goes into the bathroom to shower with Raven following. They of course took a very long wash.

"Rae-chan?" Naruto asks as he rubs a body scrubber filled with body wash onto Raven's backside. Raven remains silent for him to continue.

"How do you think I got here? I mean the portal I was transferred from was black. Either that or the dark clouds were playing tricks on me." Naruto says as he turns her around to rub the scrubber onto her breasts. Raven looks a little nervous under her emotionless facade.

"The way you got here was when my emotions were fluctuated. It caused a portal into your dimension and you appeared in Jump City. I noticed this after the fight with Dr. Light." Raven explains as she starts to scrub away onto Naruto's broad chest. Naruto nods understandingly.

"Huh. For once I'm glad you lost control of your emotions." He joked causing her to smile. The couple then finish showering and put on their regular attires and head out the door.

The Boy Wonder woke up from a nightmare involving Slade and broken statues of the people and things he cared about. Robin turns to hear his door slide open and sees Cyborg looking in seriously.

"It's him. It's Slade." He says closing the door. Everyone appears in the living room to see Slade on their own television screen.

"Good morning Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you." Slade says in mock concern. Beastboy yawns tiredly.

"What are you? An insomniac? Who calls at 5 in the morning?!" The green skinned teen asked recieving an elbow from Raven and Have **n. (Note I should've been calling Naruto, Haven the whole time he is in his armor, sorry for that. Anyways, continue!)** Beastboy starts rubbing his ribs in pain.

"What do you want?" Robin asks with a glare through his cowl.

"Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out isn't it? And despite all of your efforts you're still in the dark about all of my intentions. Disappointing Robin. I expected a little more from you." Slade taunted getting a rise out of the teen.

"Like I care what you-" The bird boy started but was interrupted by the antagonist.

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan; I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself." The man says as the screen shows something draped by a green cloth. The robots took off the cloth revealing a machine.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with a chronoton detonator." Slade spoke smoothly. Looking on at the machine that caused different reactions from the Titans.

"No!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire gasped.

"Uh oh." Raven spoke worriedly.

"No way!... Um, what's a Crewnoton Detonator?" The green teen asked with confusion.

"It eradicates all chronotons within a localized area." Starfire answered bringing more confusion to the boy making him raise a questionable eyebrow.

"It stops time. Permanently." Raven answered with her croaky monotone voice. Beastboy spasms and falls over in panic.

"If he triggers that thing downtown it'll freeze-frame the entire city." Cyborg informed seriously. Haven clenched his fists in anger.

"Tell me where!" Robin demanded. Haven stopped clenching his gloved fist and looked at the supposedly smart boy. After all. Why would he just give information to them like that? That is pretty stupid even for Beastboy standards.. The armored teen shook his head sighing internally.

"You're a clever boy Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out. However, since I control the detonation; time is not on your side." Slade said cutting off the connection. Robin bashed his green gloved hand on the keyboard bitterly.

"Fan out. Find it. Shut it down!" Robin ordered turning around about to exit. Beastboy Cyborg and Haven appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"Hey uh, maybe you should stay here and um coordinate the search." Beastboy advised rubbing his head sheepishly.

"What?" Robin asked in appalled.

"Man when it comes to Slade you got issues. Might be better for the team if you sit this one out." Cyborg agreed.

"No. There's too much at stake for me to-" the Boy Wonder started walking past them before he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"No. There's too much at stake for _us_ to take a risk like this. You're almost out of control _Boy Wonder._ " Haven said his gargled voice becoming dangerous. Starfire also spoke up.

"Yes, but Robin we have not forgotten the last time you faced-"

"I made a mistake Starfire. It won't happen again. I can handle it I promise." Robin replied assuringly. He started to walk away before Raven interrupted typing on the keyboard.

"We should at least like to know where to look." Raven said as the machine and the robots showed on screen.

"Slade gave us more information than he realized." She said as the screen showed a blurry reflection on the metal.

"Oooh squiggly lines _WAY_ informative." Beastboy remarked sarcastically. Haven sighed.

"No Beastboy. Look at it a second time. Raven type in again." Haven told her. Raven nodded as the reflection translated into "Pier 41"

"Pier 41!" Starfire cheered.

"The docks." Robin confirmed. Now Raven looked at Beastboy expectantly crossing her arms annoyed. Beastboy rubbed his head embarrassingly.

"Whoops.." He laughed sheepishly. The Titans immediately left for the docks.

Pier 41

The Titans were running toward a garage like door. Cyborg used his cannon to shoot it making an entrance for them. The Titans instantly ran inside looking for the machine in their battle stance.

"Empty?" Starfire said shocked.

"Oh man!" Cyborg complained.

"I don't believe this!" Robin said while Robots showed up around them.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Beastboy asked.

"We fight." Robin answered taking out his pole staff. Everyone then tensed. Haven cracked his neck and tensed up getting ready.

"Titans GO!" Robin barked as the Titans bounced out like a spring. Haven punched a robot in his abdomen effectively puncturing all the way through its backside as he noticed a group of them gathered around him. He was about to take them out when Bird Wonder swooped in destroying all of them. Haven grew a tick mark and was about to yell at the teen but Robin didn't look in his direction as he leapt to take out more robots.

"Haaaaaaa!" Cyborg yelled as he was about to punch a robot. But Robin leapt in and kicked both robots away. The half man and machine looked irritated.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" He yelled as Robin went to another group. Starfire twirled around in a circle as she was about to blast her group of bots but Robin just attacked them and took them out. Starfire widened her eyes in surprise. Beastboy was getting cornered by a bunch of robots when Robin once again attacked them destroying the machines. Robin leapt away for another group.

"Azarath Metrion Zintho-" the Demon girl started to chant before Robin took her robots out. He started pummeling the rest of the bots as the rest of the Chibi Titans not including Haven looked on in worry. Haven crossed his arms irritated as Robin started beating up a lone robot letting out his aggression. Robin straddled it and started punching the robot in the face repeatedly.

"Uh.. Robin, I think you got it." Cyborg said looking at the scene.

"Yes, you may please stop now." Starfire said worriedly. Haven just approached Robin and grabbed his wrist before he took another swing and shoved him away while he placed a Rasengan through the robot's broken face.

"We're done now. We won clear?!" Haven glared through his helmet. If Robin didn't know any better he would have thought that the orange glowing eyes turned red for a moment. Robin stood up heaving for breath.

"Slade's got his finger on the button and we got nothing! Does that sound like a win to you?" He asked angrily walking away. Everyone also went outside.

"Okay we know that the Chronoton Detomator was here; now we have to figure out where it went." Cyborg deduced.

"Easy we should split up-" Beastboy started.

"And waste hours searching only to come up empty handed?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I agree. Even with my clones it would all be for naught." Haven said folding his arms.

"Okay fine." Beastboy said irritated. Starfire then dropped down from the air.

"They are right we must find someway to track the device." The Tamernean said. Robin saw a person off in the distance and glared.

"Stop!" The boy yelled. Robin then ran after the man. With Robin's more conditioned body and superior speed he appeared in front of him and threw a Birdarang at the ground. He instantly dived toward the man and shoved him into a wall.

"Tell me everything you know about this!" The Boy Wonder demanded threateningly. The man was scared out of his wits as he stuttered.

"I-I d-don't know.." He responded very afraid.

"Answer me NOW!" Robin roared shoving him further inflicting pain.

"I. I have never s-seen or before! Honest!" He said again very afraid. Haven saw this and he turned Batman's Apprentice around and in a moment of strength and speed he socked him twice in the stomach and in the masked covered face. He grabbed his neck and slammed his backside onto the wall as the younger teen heaved for breath and coughed. Haven looked toward his girlfriend. Use your magic to restrain him." He told her seriously. Raven nodded as she did so and black energy covered Robin's body.

"We do _not_ attack an _innocent_ civilian on a mission." Haven said to the teen as his gargled voice hit a deep serious tone.

"He's right, you also said you can handle it." Raven pointed out disappointed.

"You promised." Starfire declared. Raven unrestrained him and he leapt down.

"We're wasting time." He muttered angrily walking away. Haven shook his helmeted head and again shoved Robin into the wall.

"We'll waste all of the time in the world until you learn how to control yourself and work as a _team_. **Got it?!** " Haven roared as his gargled voice grew louder. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Whatever." Robin said glaring through his mask.

"Just because we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" Beastboy yelled. Robin looked toward the green boy.

"Don't you ever compare me to him. Slade is trying to destroy the city. I'm trying to save it!" He claimed infuriated.

"By yourself and causing friction between the team. Nice job BirdBrain." Haven snorted beneath his suit as he released Robin. Then at that moment Starfire sneezed as her powers burned everyone in surprise. Starfire rubbed her nose.

"Gesundheit." Raven said as her eyes widened in surprise amongst the burnt Titans.

"Forgive me. I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-" Starfire then sneezed as every Titan leapt away. Her sneeze caused another explosion.

"Ugh. Sorry." She apologized innocently. Everyone then gathered around again.

"Interesting." Cyborg remarked looking at his arm.

"Not really. On my world Chromium allergies are quite common." Starfire informed plugging in her nose.

"No. The key component of a Chronoton Detonator is a mettalic Chromium core which means-"

"Starfire can track it." Beastboy finished grinning. Everyone nodded as they used Starfire to lead them to the machine. They all ended up in a sewer system as Starfire sneezed every now and then.

"I believe it is this way." She assumed as the Titans followed _very_ far behind her. Haven grinned behind his helmet.

"You're doing great Star-chan!" He commented as his deep gargled voice matched his tone. Starfire nodded sickly.

"Thank you Brother Haven- ACHOO!" She sneezed again as all of the Titans behind her covered themselves for protection. Again.. The Titans walked on as Robin started to look glum.

"Look guys, about earlier.." He started rubbing his arm anxiously.

"It'll have to wait." Raven said and Haven nodded.

"I agree look over there." Haven said jabbing his thumb at a red boat with the Chronoton Detonator.

"Titans! GO!" Robin ordered as the Titans sprinted toward the boat or fly in a certain quad of people's case. The robot in the boat revved up the engine as the vehicle sped away.

"Quick! We can't let it get away!" Robin said as Cinderblock broke through a wall and grabbed the Bird Boy.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled out in worry. The 5 other individuals gathered around the newly made hole as they saw Robin dodging a punch from Cinderblock.

"Get the detonator! Go!" Robin ordered. Everyone looked hesitant so Haven took action.

"Come on. He needs to vent anyways." Haven said as he started to levitate. Everyone nodded as they also went after the boat. Starfire didn't move as she looked on in worry.

"Star! You heard what Haven said!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire then shook her head and cleared it as she went after the boat.

Robin and Cinderblock

The Bird Boy was dodging and hopping onto pillars as Cinderblock smashed through them.

"It's only fair to warn you. You caught me on a bad day." Robin spoke irritated. Cinderblock just grunted while Robin through bolas at him. He did a roundhouse kick while the concrete man was distracted. It was effective as his metal boots connected with his face.

The Titans and the Boat

The 5 other individuals were still giving chase as the robot activated the red vehicle's defense system. The boat changed a bit as turrets used yellow blasts to shoot at the air flight Titans. The boat turned around a corner shooting once more.

"I will not be having attitude from a boat!" Cyborg affirmed taking out his arm cannon as the boat shot at them again. Again with Robin.

The teen kicked Cinderblock another time and sent him flying. Robin continued the onslaught with punches and kicks that would make the Dark Knight proud. Robin then threw the taller individual over his shoulder as he straddled him.

"Where is he?!" Robin interrogated until he noticed a locator on Cinderblock's phone. It beeped as there was an arrow leading to an S with it circled most likely the location of Slade. Robin's eyes widened before he smirks.

Slade

"Hurry young Titans. Your time is running out." He said before there was an explosion behind him. Robin stepped out.

"Actually. We just went into Overtime." The younger one glared.

"Robin. Welcome, I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge. Looking for this?" Slade asked holding a remote detonator.

"Well. Here it is." Slade then put down the remote in the spotlight.

"If you want it. Come and take it." Slade said backing away from the remote. Robin didn't say anything. He just glared at the man before him and was about to unleash an attack.

With the Titans

The 5 Teens were still gaining on the boat as Cyborg and the boat exchanged shooting. Haven used what training he had in Lightning Jutsu to the test.

" **Chidori Stream!** " He yelled out as a beam of lightning struck a turret as it had an explosion.

 _'Thanks Sasuke for teaching me that.'_ Haven smiled behind his helmet. Cyborg then used his cannon to shoot the other turret. The robot sped up the boat as Haven and Cyborg dropped down.

"Thanks for the lift." Cybrog said to Starfire as he noticed that Haven sliced off the robot's head with his bladed gauntlets. Starfire also dropped down onto the boat. Cyborg just whistled as he tried to stop the boat by tearing off the steering wheel and entering and invalid code on the keypad. He then ripped off that panel and the boat steered out of the control as Haven shoved chakra to his feet to stay still. Cyborg and Starfire weren't so lucky.

"Woah!" They both yelled out in unison.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Cyborg asked as the boat shook back and forth.

"What is with this vehicle?!" Starfire also asked to no one in particular. The boat stopped abruptly in the middle of the sewage room. Raven and Beastboy dropped down from the air.

"Please tell me that's not how you plan to stop the detonator." Raven said expressing worry.

"Yeah Cy.. I don't think it needs to be ripped out Dattebayo." Haven said looking at Cyborg's hand that was holding the control system from the boat. Cyborg looked sheepish.

"Uh.." Was his intelligent reply as he sweat dropped.

"You do know how to stop it don't ya?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"How hard can it be?" He asked tossing the boat system in the water and approaching the Chronoton Detonator. He knelt down and pressed a button that popped the machin out startling him.

"Ooh." Cybrog spoke a little surprised.

"Whatever we're gonna do. We should do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." Raven advised. Everyone nodded in agreement.

With Robin and Slade

The duo were fighting and Robin was losing by a large margin. He ran toward the detonator but before he could get it he was kicked away by Slade.

"Come now Robin. You'll have to do better than that; I haven't even broken a sweat." Slade said sprinting toward the teen. Slade did a roundhouse kick sending Robin stumbling. They kept fighting as Robin became angrier as he got kicked again. Robin punched only for Slade to catch it and taunt him.

"Good technique-" Slade bent his elbow making the boy scream in pain and throw him away.

"Good. But not perfect." He finished folding his arms a little disappointed. Robin grunted angrily and charged him and leapt into the air only to receive a gut wrenching punch that would make Naruto's seem like a love tap. The Boy Wonder knew though that Naruto held back by a very large amount. After all who would seriously hurt their own teammate? Meanwhile in the Narutoverse Kisame sneezed.

"Huh. What the hell was that? What do you think Itachi?" The blue skinned fish man asked. Itachi just shrugged.

"Probably nothing. Now come Kisame." The Sharingan user said gesturing with his hand. Kisame nodded with a shark like smile and followed his companion. Now with Robin.

He knelt down as Slade looked at the boy chuckling deviously.

The other 5 Teens

Raven used her powers to gently unscrew the panel for the detonator. Cybrog took off the panel as it revealed the chromium core.

"The Chromium Core. Very unstable, no sudden movements." Cybrog advised. Beastboy turned into an octupus and grabbed the part in Cyborg's hand. Starfire was about to sneeze sounding alarms with the other 4 individuals. Raven instantly created a bubble around Starfire's head as she sneezed. Raven released her magic as Starfire looked sickly with her hair messed up also.

"Please continue." She said as Raven, Haven, Cyborg, and Beastboy sweat dropped. Although we will never know how sweat came out of Haven's skinless helmet. Starfire giggled nervously. Cyborg looked at his arm as it loaded the schematics.

"Alright, now all that we need to do is to decouple the-" Cyborg said cutting a wire. The machine immediately responded as it started to beep furiously and repeatedly.

"Well, that doesn't sound good.." Beastboy said looking nervous.

Robin and Slade

Robin got knocked away by one of Slade's attacks. Robin punched the ground obviously mad.

"There's no need to hide your frustration Robin, you hate losing as much as I do. One of the many qualities we have in common." Slade mused. Robin used this chance to attack Slade while his guard was down. The teen gave the man a huge uppercut and and a left hook. Knocking the antagonist away. Robin came in for more combos knocking Slade away with a heavy hit. Robin now grabbed the detonator.

"It's over Slade!" Robin glared.

"On the contrary Robin-" Slade began as the remote was destroyed in the Titan's hand. Robin looked up surprised.

"This is only the beginning." Slade finished coming out of the shadows not at all injured.

"Where's the real trigger?!" Robin demanded.

"Trigger? There is no trigger, because there is no detonator." Slade informed casually.

The 5 heroes were still dealing with the machine as it kept beeping rapidly. Beastboy was chattering his teeth obviously worried. Cyborg gulped.

"Moment of truth ya'll. Everybody ready?" He asked. Beastboy just covered his eyes.

"I can't watch." He said nervously as he opened his left eye. Cyborg cautiously used his finger torch to cut another coupling. The machine stopped beeping as everyone let out a sigh of relief. The machine started beeping again and everyone started to panic.

"No! We blew it! We're frozen in time forever!" Beastboy screeched as the machine started to glow red all over until it slumped down seeming disfunctioned.

"Um, why are we not frozen in time forever?" He asked confused.

"Because this wasn't a Chronoton Detonator. It's a fake!" Cyborg sighed. As the boat had a turret pop out from behind them it shot all of the Titans with red blasts besides Haven. Haven used one Orange Rasengan in each Palm and started to block all of the blasts with ease. One by one as Haven deflected and blocked the incoming blasts the machine stopped as it looked like it ran out of energy. Haven sighed as he walked up to the turret to destroy it. But as soon as he approached it, it glowed bright red and before he could dodge the turret exploded not at all damaging him or his suit but the red energy seeped into Haven's vents that Cyborg designed in his suit. A perfect unintentional design flaw. Haven soon joined his friends in the water as everyone emerged again.

"Ew! Sewer water! So besides from the nasty taste of that, I'm okay?" He asked in surprise.

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm fine." Cyborg said looking at his arm.

"Whatever that be was supposed to do, it didn't do it." Raven said monotonely.

"So, we are victorious?" Starfire asked hopefully.

 _'What do you think Kurama?'_ Naruto asked the Bijuu. The big 9 tailed fox just shrugged.

 _ **'Good as new. But, I sense something sprouting in your cellular system. Could be hazardous. Want me to flush it out?'**_ Kurama asked. Naruto shrugged.

 _'Nah, I like to be adventurous every now and then.'_ Naruto winked at his fox friend. Kurama just sighed.

 _ **'You're crazy.'**_ He responded as he went back to sleep. Naruto just smiled at the fox before exiting his mindscape. With Robin and Slade.

The screen in the room showed 5 columns of cellular structure. Those columns had names of the 5 Titans besides Robin with trap particles attached to the blood cells.

"Nanoscoptic Probes; the Chronoton Detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. The probes will destroy your friends from the inside out." Slade said holding out a button.

"No matter what you threat they will never obey you." Robin spat.

"This isn't about your friends Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you." Robin looked shocked.

"What?"

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel, I was testing you. For some time now I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. And Robin I've chosen you. Congratulations." Slade quipped.

"No way would I ever work for-" Robim started before he noticed Slade's thumb on the button.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again; I will allow them to live. But if you disobey even the smallest request. I will _annihilate_ them Robin. And I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal?" Slade asked with a hidden smirk. Robin just remained emotionless.

In Jump City

The other Titans climbed out of the sewer through a manhole and Starfire checked her communicator for the Boy Wonder constantly repeating his name. She looked dejected after a couple of times.

"Why does he not answer?" Starfire questioned.

"His locator's been deactivated. we have no way to find him." Cyborg also said.

"I can't sense his chakra nearby either." Haven said wiping off his gloved hand.

"Not good." Beastboy spoke.

"Robin please you must answer. Robin." Starfire repeated.

A Dark Room

There lies all of Robin's gear hanging off a chair as Robin now stood in orange, black, and gray armor with a gray S on his chest. Although he kept his signature mask. Slade approached the Teen.

"I know it seems bad now. But trust me; you'll learn to like it." Slade claimed as he walked away from his newly acquired apprentice. Robin just stands there looking on as his face is devoid of all emotion, and then. The light turned off leaving only darkness in the room.

Next time on Chapter 6: Apprentice Part 2

 **(A:N Hey! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! I truly apologize for not posting regularly like I should have but you see; my mom is in the hospital right now. She has Cancer and I've been helping her out as much as I can until she tries to pull through. Also I just wanted to add that Kisame and Itachi part even though it's the end of the war Naruto. I just thought it would be nice. But guys! Thank you so much for 80+ REVIEWS! That's amazing! 200 Followers along with almost 200 Favorites you guys are the best! But I hope you liked this chapter. Also please Review it helps out lots. Any flames will just Impact Naruto's Lava Style Rasenshuriken. But see you all later you lovely people.)**


	9. Apprentice: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Harmony still doesn't own me dattebayo!**

 **Raven: Nope he does not, he also doesn't own the Teen Titans.**

 **Naruto: Yup. Rae-chan is right! Now enjoy the chapter folks!**

 **(A:N I liked the Reviews you guys did for last chapter. We're almost at 100! Let's strive for that! Another thing; we officially reached 200 FAVORITES! Woohoo! That's so awesome! Now that we hit a good spot in the Fanfiction now please enjoy this chapter.) :D**

In Jump City

"Robin? Robin! Please Robin where are you?" Starfire asked her communicator desperately.

"Starfire enough. You've been calling for 45 minutes." Raven told her.

"Perhaps if I try one more-"

"Come on Star. If he was gonna pick up he'd have done it by now. Besides you're kind of giving me a headache." Beastboy said.

"But why does he not respond? Where could he be?" Starfire asks in panic. Cyborg meanwhile was looking at the leftover debris of Cinderblock and Robin's fight.

"Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few rounds; but I can't tell who won or where they went." Cyborg said looking at a hole in the wall.

"No sign of him here either. His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all of the frequencies but he hasn't checked in." Raven said examining the locations in the Titan Tower.

"Yeah I can't sense his Chakra and I'm searching with about 300 Shadow Clones No trace." Haven said as he sighed in his communicator.

"Oh, we are bad friends. We should have not left Robin to do battle alone." Starfire said glumly.

"Yeah especially since Slade's big doo dad was a dud." Beastboy said.

"Hey the guy needed to vent. If he didn't let all of his anger out it would've cost us. Although I guess it was a bad call. Now Raven can you tell us what you found on the Chtonoton Detanator?" Haven asked as he checked a building for clues.

"Okay, the Chronoton Detonator wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin. And we fell for it." Raven said solemnly. Cyborg smashed a wall with his fist angrily.

"I should've known that thing was a fake!" He said regretting his knowledge. Starfire was still flying around Jump City as she saw a Haven clone jump down into a sewer.

"But why? Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?" Starfire asked confused.

"And if the detonator was a decoy-" Beastboy started.

"What was Slade's-" Raven spoke as Haven finished.

"Real plan?" The armored individual asked as he saw Cyborg in the sewer. They waved at each other as Haven had a question on his mind.

"Cyborg can I ask you a question?" Haven said. Cyborg nodded.

"Sure man what's on your mind?" He asked as he checked under a grating.

"Well, you know how you made me this awesome armor?" Haven asked. Cyborg turned to him and nodded.

"Well, why did you make _me_ the armor? I was a newcomer ya know. I don't see anyone else with this armor either." Haven asked as Cyborg laughed nervously.

"Well.. It was a test for the new equipment. You see the chemicals I was mixing in the layers of titanium tri-weave were completely lethal and I um... Thought you could test it out." Cyborg said slowly backing away. Haven's eyes widened in realization. The armor could have killed him?! He clenched his fists ferociously.

"Cyborg. Can you give me a reason why I shouldn't shove a Rasengan into your face right now?" Haven asked calmly as he demonstrated a _very_ large spiraling sphere coming from his palm. Cyborg gulped fearfully.

"Um.. Because you still owe me a Meat Lover's Pizza?" He tried. Haven sighed as he dissipated the swirling Chakra.

"I guess you're right. Now come on let's find the Boy Wonder." Haven said walking away as his armored boots made splashing noises in the small puddles in the sewer. Cyborg released a breath he didn't know he was holding in, in relief. All of the sudden all of the Titans' communicators started beeping rapidly.

"Titans we've got trouble!" Haven said as he ran toward Cyborg and grabbed his wrist as they flew toward a building. Meanwhile a dark outlined figure just stole a thermal blaster and got away from a group of guards. He leapt up to the ceiling and was now running away. Unluckily for him he ran into 5 individuals; the heroes of Jump City.

"Freeze!" Cyborg shouted at the person. The person looked all around and saw he was being sandwiched from behind and in front of him so he did one thing they could only do in this situation. They ran to the right.

 _'That Chakra signature. Is that who I think it is?'_ Naruto thought confused. As the figure reached a dead end Haven shouted.

"Robin stop!" Robin stopped as he turned around in his new colored armor. The other Titans gasped.

"Robin." Starfire gasped.

"Haven's right. I guess it isn't Slade." Beastboy said.

"Woah." Cyborg said.

"Robin, why are you-" Starfire was interrupted as Robin threw an explosive mine at her. She flew back as Haven caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Star-chan." He whispered. He then looks up at Robin with a glare. Robin gulps.

'Guess he's not gonna hold back anymore.' Robin thought with a hint of fear. Also the other Titans were not too happy with his actions.

"Yo!"

"What is your deal?" Cyborg and Beastboy said irritated. Robin bit his lip as Slade started talking.

"Not a word Robin. They're not your friends anymore." Slade said. Starfire stood up thanking Haven as they charged Robin. On instinct Robin shot the floor as it exploded.

"What are you doing?!" Cyborg yelled as the smoke covered Robin. Robin then disappeared from sight. Haven would have caught up to him but he saw Starfire had a burn on her arm. He approached her.

"Give me your arm." He said as Starfire nodded holding out her limb. Haven used his healing capabilities he received during the war to use as he placed his palm on her burn. In a matter of seconds the burn was healed. Starfire hugged her brother figure as she thanked him.

"Thank you brother Haven." She said courteously. Haven just nodded as he tried to feel for Robin's chakra signature.

"He's gone can't sense him." Haven said as they left for the Tower.

Robin and Slade

Robin was giving Slade the thermal blaster with a glare behind his cowl.

"Excellent Robin. I am pleased. You've already proven to be the perfect apprentice." Slade complimented.

 _'Actually. Second most perfect. After all Haven has more power, and is better than him. But he is too pure, I can't break him. Such a shame; if he did my bidding the Titans would be ruined.'_ Slade sighed internally.

"This deal won't last forever." Robin declared.

"It can, and it will." Slade said as the dark room suddenly brightens startling the teen. There were several screens on the wall replaying recording of a past event with the thermal detonator.

"The Titans still have no idea that my Chronton Detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside their bodies they could remain undetected for years, decades, unless of course you disobey me. And I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of a button." Slade said holding up the device.

"Sooner or later you'll let your guard down. I will get that controller; in the instant they're out of danger you _will_ pay." Robin threatened.

"That sounds like a threat young man! Quite a good threat actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike." Slade mused. That ticked Robin off and the boy wonder tried to grab the button, Slade was faster and had Robin in a painful vice like grip.

"I monitor your vital signs during the mission; elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endurance. You won't admit it, but at some level you enjoy stealing for me. It was a thrill wasn't it?" Slade asked releasing Robin.

"You're going to keep stealing Robin. And you're going to keep getting that thrill; and sooner or later you're going to see things my way. Who knows, I might even become like a father to you." Slade said attaching the thermal blaster to his arm. Robin glared at him.

"I already have a father." Robin said as a bundle of bats flew up into the air.

Titan Tower

Beastboy was pacing back and forth in a brown detective outfit.

"Okay the way I see it; there are only two logical explanations. One; Robin has been replaced by an evil robot double. 2; he's another victim of zombie mind control." He said spookily making Cyborg, Raven, and Naruto scowl.

"As logical as that sounds.. If anything was controlling his mind, I would have sensed it." Raven confirmed.

"And my scanners confirmed his biometrics; that was the real Robin. Our Robin." Cyborg said glumly putting his head down.

"Lies! That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend and nothing could ever make him betray us! Nothing." She claimed sadly. Naruto approached her and gave her a hug comfortingly. She took it in desperation as she placed her head into his chest.

"But something did Starfire." Raven said pouting. Naruto released Starfire as Beastboy popped up.

"3 words. Disgruntled, Radioactive, Clone." The green teen said before Cyborg reached over the couch and grabbed him by the top of his head and lifted him up into the air. Raven roundhouse kicked him sending him flying away. Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. Cyborg covered his mouth almost fearfully.

"No matter the reason, no matter how much we wish to believe it wasn't true. Robin's a criminal now; and just like any other criminal-" Raven started.

"The Teen Titans have to bring him down." Cyborg said seriously. Starfire's eyes started to dilate and almost became teary. She breathed in while looking away. That's when the alarm went off. Naruto quickly unfurled a scroll and put on his armor as everyone got ready.

"It's him." Beastboy said looking at the computer.

Robin was about to steal a device when Cyborg spoke.

"You're not walking out of here Robin!" Cyborg claimed as the forced apprentice turned to look at the 5 individuals.

"Not if you're looking to get hurt." Haven said as he unfurled a scroll and grabbed two chakra rods faster than the eye can blink. Robin charged at them with a battle cry.

"Titans! GO!" Cyborg says as the 5 of them charged at Robin. Haven quickly attaches his chakra rods onto his back while giving Robin a perfect vertical kick that sends him flying up into the air. Unfortunately that gave Robin the advantage as he broke through a panel in the ceiling; escaping outside.

Robin hops onto the roof of Wayne Enterprises as he starts running away.

"Not so fast Robin. You have yet to achieve your objective." Slade told him.

"The device was too heavily guarded I'll have to steal it another-"

"NO!" Slade yells sending Robin halting in his tracks.

"Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them. Go back and fight." Slade says cutting off the connection.

"Robin! Look, I don't know what's going on; but we don't wanna fight. We just want to talk." Cyborg tried to reason. His response was a boot to the face by the former Titan.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about." Beastboy said transforming into a gorilla and tried to smash the teen only for Robin to hop into Wayne Towers A. Robin hopped off the A as Beastboy hopped on, Robin then used his grapple hook and grappled the green animal's arm as he hopped through the A getting Beastboy stuck as he was too big.

As Robin was finished with that he saw Starfire and looked at her.

"Please-" Starfire said before Robin ran past her to fight with Raven. That's when Haven intervened as he used a chakra rod to hit Robin in the face. The Boy Wonder was sent flying. Haven looked toward his girlfriend.

"When we get to the Titan Tower after we're done for today. I'm teaching you how to fight." Haven declared and before she could reply he leapt toward Robin. He put his chakra rods away into his back as he punched Robin in the gut. Robin keeled over on the floor gasping for breath.

"Betraying us for Slade huh? Never knew you had it in you." Haven spat venomously. Robin just coughed knowing if he talked Slade would push the button. Robin tried to punch him only for him to get into a vice like grip like Slade used on him when he tried to get the controller. Only it was _worse_ oh Kami. Robin tried to maneuver and kick him only for Naruto to grab his leg and slam him his face into the floor.

 _'Like I thought. I can't touch him. Maybe if I used the thermal blaster.'_ Robin thought as he picked himself off of the floor and fired at Haven. Haven dodged and placed a Rasengan into Robin's stomach. That's gotta hurt. Robin flew away as the Rasengan dissipated. Robin was getting desperate. He tried to pick himself off of the floor. It was difficult but he did so. Haven stood back to see what he would do. The rest of the Titans tried their hand at attacking Robin but lost. Robin soon leapt up to the A and was about to escape when Starfire cut him off.

"Stop! Do. Not. Move!" She warned holding out her palm as it glowed green.

"Robin! Use the Thermal Blaster! Now!" Slade ordered irritably. Robin charged his Thermal Blaster and Starfire lost her motivation.

"Robin, I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead. Do what you must." Starfire said dissipating her blast. Robin widened his eyes and stopped charging his blast.

"Starfire.." He whispered.

"Rasengan!" Haven shouted as the orb was drilling into the back of Robin's armor. Robin cringed. He didn't want to fight them so he laid down his weapon and was about to take the pain inflicting chakra. He waited, a few moments later the ball stopped drilling just about to make contact with his flesh. Robin then looked up and saw that everyone was glowing orange and red.

"I gave you an order Robin, if you won't attack, then I will." Slade said and everyone was keeling over. Haven fell off the sign and collided hard with the floor.

"D-damn i-it!" Haven groaned. He tried picking himself off of thefloor but he couldn't it just hurt too much.

"Stop! Please stop!" Robin pleased looking at his friends in pain.

"Attack Robin. It's the only way to save them. Attack with everything you got." Slade ordered. Robin placed Starfire on the floor and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry." He says charging up his thermal blaster.

"That's my boy." Slade said proudly. A few moments later the Titans woke up with a headache. Besides Haven; after all they didn't have a 9 Tailed Fox Demon healing them. Beastboy was about to speak but Robin leapt down using his blaster. Robin was winning until Haven came into the mix. Haven kicked Robin away as he talked to Kurama.

 _'Hey Kurama can you flush out the probes now?'_ Naruto asked. Kurama nodded with a cheeky grin as he did his job. Naruto now returned to the real world. Robin launched an attack at him only to be kicked in the face. Robin once again was sent flying away. Slade noticed the lack of probes on Haven.

"Robin! Tell Haven to join me now or not if he wants to see his friends annihilated!" Slade demanded. Robin sighs as he stood still.

"Slade want you to join us or otherwise everyone will be destroyed from the inside out." Robin says.

"Haven looked at his friends. They were unconscious from the previous scuffle before he jumped into the mix.

"Fine. I'll go." Haven says as the duo leapt off of the roof. What Slade didn't know was that Haven placed a tracking device in his suit and a shadow clone behind them to wake the Titans up immediately.

Slade's Factory

Robin and Haven entered as they see Slade there waiting.

"Haven, Robin. Good of you to make it. Now let's talk about business." Slade said as he pulled out blue paper plans. Haven walked toward Slade.

"Slade, I've been wondering. Do you like food?" Haven asked interested. Slade looked at him with a widened eye.

"Yes, very much so. Why?" He asked. Haven grinned beneath his helmet.

"Because I'm about to give you a Knuckle Sandwhich!" Haven said giving a chakra enhanced punch to Slade's face. Slade was sent flying back and landed on the controller. That was in his back pocket... Crap. Slade got up groggily.

'Feels like I got punched from Superman. Very powerful indeed.' Slade chuckled. But he quickly regretted that as his jaw shot up with pain. Before Slade knew it Haven kicked him in the face. As he stumbled back from the blow Haven kicked him with his other foot. Not looking good for the one eyed man.

 _'His technique is brilliant, his blows are powerful, that speed is unbelievable. Now his strength on the other hand...'_ In a matter of seconds Haven grabbed Slade's foot and slammed him on the ground a few times. **(Like Hulk with Loki in the Avengers... I don't own that either!)** Haven threw him into a wall. Slade's head was implanted into that wall. Slade had trouble taking his head out. He was really stuck.

"I can't take my head out of the wall. Haven. How about a hand?" Slade asked hopefully. Meanwhile the Titans burst through the door. Starfire threw a blast at Slade's bottom. Slade starts to panic as it burned through his armor showing Batman styled underwear.

"HOT HOT HOT!" The antagonist cried out. Haven walked up to him, pulled him out, and gave him a punch that cracked his head gear. His helmet had only one half left on his face the one with the eyehole.

"You're gonna pay for that next time!" Slade says as he used a smoke bomb to get away.

"Well.. That just happened." Raven mused. Haven just chuckled as he put an arm around her abdomen.

"Wanna blow this place and have some fun?" He asks making her blush. Raven instantly teleports them to Titan Tower and they appeared in the living room.

 **LEMON**

Raven instantly took off Naruto's armor leaving him in his regular clothing. She unzipped his jacket and took off his shirt to kiss at his abs. Naruto moans as she kisses a certain tickle spot. She also took off his orange pants and starts to lick at his ramen designed boxers. Naruto groans before flipping her over and kissing her neck making the demon girl moan.

Naruto stops and sits up taking off her now white cloak. He also unzips her leotard leaving her in a black bra and panties. Naruto takes off her bra and starts to suckle on her pink nipples. Raven moans in ecstasy as Naruto rubs her clothed womanhood. Naruto sneaked his finger in her panties and starts to rub her private area. She moans as she cums onto his hand. Naruto smirks as he licked the juices off his fingers arousing her further.

"Want a taste?" He winked. Raven just nods desperately as she suckles on his finger. Naruto then takes off her black panties and starts to kiss her inner leg as he travels to the treasure he inwardly called it. Naruto then sticks his tongue into her folds and she screams in pure bliss.

"Naruto! Oh fuck!" She screams as she cums again. Naruto smirks. Who knew reading that smut on the training trip with Jiraiya would be so useful. It almost makes him laugh. But as he was busy musing in memories Raven flips him over and straddles him.

"My turn." She quips before taking off his boxers. She then gets smacked by his erect penis. Again. She doesn't mind while she grabs the member and pumps while sucking his penis. She licks and sucks swirling her tongue around making her boyfriend groan. Oh how she loves that sound.

"Rae-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto says as his semen enters her mouth. She starts to drink it all up like her life depended on it. Naruto moans as he finishes cumming. Naruto breathes in as he flipped over Raven on the couch. He instantly sticks his penis into her making her scream in pleasure.

"FUUUUCK! HARDER! NOW NARUTO!" Raven demands as Naruto pumps into her. She moans after the first pump and cums again. Naruto groans as the warm liquids soak his penis. He didn't cum though as he keeps pumping in and out hard and fast. After all it's what she wanted.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" Raven says as he pumps even further. Naruto grabs her breasts and starts to knead the bulbs making her cum again. This time Naruto came as their liquids splashed together. Raven lays back down in pure bliss. Naruto just whispers into her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet Rae-chan." He says huskily. Just by hearing that Raven instantly wants more so she gets up from her position and bends over the couch wiggling her bubbly butt teasingly. Naruto smacks her rear making her yelp while sticking his manhood into her hole gently. As he starts to go in deeper Raven groans as his meat stick enters further.

"Oh my gosh Rae-chan! You're so tight. It's like your gonna squeeze my penis off dattebayo!" And just like that Raven cums again.

"Don't say things like that. It makes me hornier!" Raven warns while Naruto smacks her ass again while pumping.

"In that case, I'm gonna make you ride me like a bull baby." Naruto says as he pumps even deeper into her making her cum. Naruto cums feeling the liquid splash.

"Damn. Another reason to love you." Raven says gasping for breath. Naruto pulls out as he lays down onto the couch.

"This is gonna be fun." Raven says as she hops onto his penis feeling him enter her.

"Oh fuck! Harder Naruto! Give me that hard rock you call a penis!" She yells out. And at that moment the rest of the Titans enter the Tower.

"Ew!-" Beastboy started before Cyborg clasps his hand over his mouth.

"Did Raven say what I think she just say?" Cyborg whispered to everyone as they slowly back away from the scene. They enter the elevator whole Cybrog repeatedly tapped the down button.

"Come on! Go down faster!" Cyborg yelled in panic. Starfire just pouted.

"But I wanna see what-" Starfire was interrupted by a green gloved hand.

"No Star you don't." Robin advised when they hear the couple screaming.

"I'M CUMMMMIIIIINNNNNG!" They scream out making the Titans cringe.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Cyborg yells as the elevator leaves the area. Naruto and Raven were gasping for breath.

"Damn." Raven says wiggling a little into his penis sending a jolt of pleasure for both of them.

"Ready for round 2?" Naruto says wiggling his eyebrows. Raven just giggles bending down and kissing him confirming her answer. Naruto chuckles as he pumps even harder as they got out and started a new position.

5 Hours Later

The couple were now cuddling completely naked on the couch.

"You're too perfect for your own good." Raven says gasping for air. Naruto just grins.

"Love you too." Naruto then kisses her one last time before they sleep. In a matter of moments the duo fall adrift to unconsciousness getting rest for more chaos that comes their way.

 **LEMON** And Chapter End

Next Time on Chapter 7: How Long is Forver?

 **(A:N how did you like it? I hope it met your quality of taste hehe. Anyways Please review we are almost to 100! Woohoo! Now also flames will be impacted by Naruto's Lava Style: Rasenshuriken. But I want your opinion regardless; I want to know what you guys think so I can make this story better. So please leave suggestions! Another thing. I beg of you to do me a favor and have a spectacular day! All of you amazing people deserve it!)**


	10. How Long Is Forever?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Teen Titans at all. I mean come on; I have fanfiction to write!**

 **(A:N Guys I apologize with all of my heart about updating after a month of nothing. You see my mom has passed away from Cancer and I just didn't feel like writing afterwards. But now I'm back!**

 **Another thing. You guys are AMAZING I mean 28,000 views and 115 reviews? You guys exceed my expectations everyday! Now please enjoy this chapter all of you beautiful people.)**

Chapter 7: How Long Is Forever?

It has been a whole month since the Slade incident and the city has gone completely silent. There were no crooks trying to rob banks, Slade hasn't started making devious plans since then aswell. It was very peaceful around Jump City. To the Titans they thought it was a good thing; after all more relaxation time. I mean who wouldn't want a break from all of the craziness? Now we can see Naruto sparring with Raven in the training room.

"Rae-chan, ready to demonstrate the move I showed you?" The whisker marked blonde asked after throwing a left hook. Raven nodded as she blocked the punch. She then made a grab for Naruto's wrist and flipped him over until he was laying on his back. Raven instantly straddled him and smirked just before the 'Naruto' dispersed into smoke.

"Nice job Rae-chan! You took down my clone without much effort!" Naruto congratulated as he leapt down from the ceiling. Raven smiled as she walked toward her boyfriend who in turn gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well you taught me that, I should be the one saying thank you." Raven replied modestly. Naruto grinned at her before tugging on her hand. Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Naruto, where are we going?" The purple haired girl asked. Naruto gave her a wink.

"Well. We are going to take a nice long bath and I'm taking you out on a date dattebayo." Naruto said nonchalantly as they entered Raven's room. Raven blushed as Naruto helped her out of her clothes. Naruto just smiled tenderly as Raven did the same with him. Naruto turns on the faucet as the water runs on warm. Naruto then pours bath soap into the tub as he lets the water run.

"Why are you doing this Naruto? Not that I don't appreciate it.. It's just that I want to know." Raven asked as she looked downward towards the floor with a knowing blush on her face. Naruto just smiles as he approached her and tilted her head upwards.

"Well partially it's because we are celebrating your first step of training. And the other part is that I believe you deserve one. Also we need to get cleaned up after our spar." Naruto says giving Raven a smooth loving kiss. Raven moans as she was being lead to the bath still kissing.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the bath. Raven smiled as she nodded entering the bath releasing a pleasurable breath. She looks up at her boyfriend who too entered the bath. They both sit there and soak in for quite a bit while cleansing themselves before they exit the bath to get dressed.

The couple put on casual clothing and head out the door. They walk to the living room hand in hand as they see Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games. Robin and Starfire were just talking about tameranean things.

"Hey guys we're gonna head out for a date." Naruto announced as everyone stops what they're doing instantly to look at the duo.

"Raven and dates? That's a new one." Beastboy spoke. Cyborg just gave off a gigantic grin.

"Okay just make sure you take care of your little girlfriend." Cyborg teased. That made Naruto and Raven blush furiously in embarrassment.

"Where are you guys going?" Robin asked. Starfire's eyes lit up at that question.

"Yes! Where must you two court each other?" She asked excitedly. Naruto rubbed his head in thought.

"Probably to her favorite cafe. Right Rae-Chan?" Naruto asked looking for confirmation.

"Yup we will be at the cafe." Raven confirmed as she teleported them away. A black hole appeared on the ground as they walked toward the cafe. Naruto hugged Raven's waist making the world know that she was his. Raven smiled at the gesture. The duo walked ahead and sit at a round table as a female waiter came in and smiled at the duo.

"Hello ma'am and oh. _Hello_ sir." The girl purred also giving the blonde a wink. Naruto doesn't notice the gesture unlike his girlfriend across from him.

"Do you both want coffee or tea?" She asked taking out a notepad.

"Green herbal tea." Raven muttered in annoyance. Naruto just grins and says;

"Sweetened decaf coffee please?" Naruto asks politely. The waitress gave him a sweet smile in return. Naruto being Naruto of course returned the smile generously. The waitress went back to get the order for the duo. Raven raised a curious eyebrow at Naruto. The blonde didn't notice her gesture.

A few moments later as the couple conversed the waitress came back with their order.

"Here you go sir and ma'am. Also here is the tab." The lady said as she set it down on the table. Naruto looked at the tab and noticed a small slip of paper attached to it.

"Um, what is this right here?" Naruto asked as he held up the paper. The waitress' face quickly became red.

"Oh um.. That is my number..." The girl said awkwardly. Raven instantly became affronted by that while Naruto became confused.

"Why would you want me to have your phone number?" He asked dumbly. Raven just became a lot angrier by the second.

"Excuse me but he is **_my_** boyfriend." Raven said monotonely. The waitress widened her eyes in surprise.

"Oh well.. In that case I'll take this back." She said while quickly taking the paper out of Naruto's grasp. The waiter then strutted away from the couple embarrassingly. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head confused.

"That was weird dattebayo." He shrugged as he kept talking to his now calm partner. As the day went on the couple talked and talked until they decided to leave and head back to the tower teleportation style. The duo appeared in front of the tower's entrance. Naruto grabbed Raven's hands out of nowhere and held them.

"Ya know, I never did tell you how great you looked tonight dattebayo." Naruto smiled. Raven blushed while looking into those beautiful blue eyes. The girl was nervous. How could she be? They have been dating for quite a while haven't they? You would think she would be comfortable around her boyfriend. Maybe it was those blue eyes, the blonde hair, his whisker marks that complimented his features. No it wasn't a physical attraction. Although there was a _lot_ of those.

Maybe, it was his charisma, that charm. She didn't know. All she knew was that every time he was around, she didn't want him to go anywhere. He was the type of person that keeps her wanting more even though he gives everything and the world to her while asking for nothing. Maybe that was why she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Maybe that was why he was so attractive. Yes, that had to be it. Now she was only going to ask for one thing.

"Um thanks Naruto." She smiled shyly. Naruto grinned at her.

"No need to thank me. You're my girlfriend after all." He said giving her a small peck. Now the purple girl had to say something. Meanwhile with the rest of the Titans.

Currently everyone was in the living room looking at the camera feed spying on the two love birds.

"Wow, the man sure knows how to put on some moves." Cyborg commented in surprise. Everyone nodded at that.

"Yeah. I wish I was that charming!" Beastboy said begrudgingly ripping his hair out with tears in his eyes.

"Indeed! This is spectacular! Go Brother Naruto!" Starfire cheers on gleefully.

"Yeah, they both seem happy." Robin acknowledged getting a round of nods from his surrounding team members. Now with Raven and Naruto.

"Um Naruto. I've got to tell you something. I don't know how to put it.." She said shyly. Naruto just smiled tenderly.

"You can tell me anything Rae-Chan. Believe it." He said giving her hands a squeeze. Raven took in a deep breath and let all the air out.

"I um.. Love you.. A lot." She admitted looking up into his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled at her. He looked down at her and saw the determination, emotion, and happiness she felt when looking into her irises. That was the moment he knew she meant every word. Everyone in the Titan Tower gasped.

"Wow. That caught me off guard." Cyborg admitted as everyone agreed.

"I love you too Rae-Chan. With all of my heart." Naruto responded happily. Raven gave off the biggest smile she's ever had in her entire life. This really made her happy. Yes she was nervous that admitting that would shock him and maybe make him run away but then again this was Naruto. He doesn't run away from anything. Raven then let go of Naruto's hands and hooked both hands over his neck while looking up with a smile into his sea blue eyes.

"I'm glad. Now I want you to promise me one thing." Raven requested. Naruto smiled in confirmation.

"I don't want you to leave me." She said softly that the camera feed barely picked it up. Everyone in the tower were shaking in their shoes with anticipation of Naruto's answer.

"I promise with all of my heart and soul. I will never ever leave you Rae-Chan." Naruto said kissing her on the lips while hugging her waist. They stayed like that for a while reeling into the moment. The double now let go as they enter the tower. They go up to the elevator to see the rest of the Titans doing their usual routine. Starfire notices them enter and glomps the couple.

"Oh friends! Your dating was exciting was it not?" She asks letting go excitedly. Naruto and Raven looked at each other knowingly.

"You could say that." Raven quipped with a smile. The Titans then relaxed again while going through the day.

The Next Morning

Starfire woke up to the sound of her Mumbo Jumbo designed alarm clock ringing. She chippily turns it off while getting out of her bed while yelling.

"The day has arrived!" The tameranean went into her clothing drawers to get out celebration accessories for the rest of the Titans. She peeks out of her room to see if anyone was there. Knowing that the coast was clear she giggles and sneaks off to the living room.

Starfire arrived at at the entrance and once the door opened she yelled out;

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!" No one said anything back. She raises an eyebrow when she didn't receive a response from her friends. She saw Robin playing obnoxiously loud music, Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the game controller, Raven reading and Naruto wasn't in the room.

"Come on Beastboy give me that thing!" The man machine demanded.

"Dude I'm in the middle of a game Cyborg!" Beastboy argued.

"Yeah _MY_ game because it's **MY** turn!" Cyborg responded heatedly. Starfire calmly walked toward the middle of the room.

"Friends. We must frolic and leap in glorious celebration for today is Blorthog! The tameranean festival of friendship!" Starfire announced grinning. She dissipated that grin as quickly as it came. She dropped all of her accessories except for the necklaces. Cyborg was then shoved toward the couch as Starfire approached the back of his head.

"Joyous greetings friend. I Starfire, give you this tinabula of-" she gasps as a green tentacle hooks around Cyborg's neck and pulls him away.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat stain!" Cyborg threatened. Beastboy giggles as he sat on the head-rest of the couch playing the game.

"Many blessings friend. May your ears be filled with joy and candies of-"

"BEASTBOOOY!"

"Look I'll give you back the controller when Raven gives me back my nail clippers!" Beastboy said in a tone that suggested for Raven to do that. That's when Naruto decided to enter as he wrapped a towel over his neck wearing a black tank top with orange gi pants.

"Ew no. Rae-Chan don't do that dattebayo.." Naruto suggested shuddering.

"Yeah I agree. That's not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off of the coffee table?" Raven asked obviously annoyed.

"So Star-Chan what's up with this tameranean celebration?" Naruto asked wiping his forehead with the towel. Starfire lit up like a Christmas tree when he asked that and gave him a necklace.

"It's Blorthog! A tameranean festival celebrating friendship!" She informed as Naruto puts on the necklace. Raven just raised an eyebrow in annoyance when Starfire started spewing more joyful things about the festival.

"Hey Robin, can the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think." Raven quipped obviously getting more irked by the second.

"I only turned the music up to drown out all the yelling!" Robin yelled back. Meanwhile Cyborg had Beastboy's head in a headlock with a controller in his right hand.

"Whose turn is it now tough guy? Whose turn is it noooow?!" He taunted giving Beastboy the noogie.

"Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!" Robin demanded.

"Great Robin. More yelling will _definitely_ stop all of the yelling." Raven quipped sarcastically. Robin gritted his teeth and glared in response.

"Wow it's really rowdy in here dattebayo." Naruto said looking at the spectacle.

"Friend please! Can we not, can we just; happy Blorthog?.." In that moment the necklace Starfire was holding broke. She was about to yell but felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Naruto. He gave her a look confirming that he's got it handled.

"Okay come on Robin just turn down the music a bit." Naruto told the boy wonder. Although Robin followed begrudgingly. Now with Naruto's lightning fast speed he came in between Cyborg and Beastboy while taking the controller.

"You both should just get along dattebayo. Besides it was Cy's turn anyways." Naruto said as the two look down towards the floor shamefully.

"Besides, Star-Chan is right, today is a special holiday with the tameraneans we should celebrate dattebayo!" Naruto grinned making everyone look at him in realization.

"Yes Brother Naruto is correct. Friends must never behave this way! And especially not on Blorthog! Do you all wish to invite the Rhekmas?" Beastboy and everyone became confused.

"Um, Gesundheit?" Beastboy questioned.

"On my world the Rhekmas means the 'Drifting' the point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die." Starfire informed solemnly.

"Oh come one y'all." Cyborg responded.

"Yeah, we are so not Rek-whatevering." Beastboy explained.

"We're getting on each other's nerves a little. Big deal." Raven said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, this is just typical roommate stuff. We're not gonna drift apart Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever." Robin assured her. Naruto nodded.

"I agree dattebayo. I will make sure that we'll all stay that way! It's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto said holding out his fist while giving off his signature foxy grin.

"A lifetime?" Starfire whispered. Just then Robin's T-Communicator started blinking red indicating a crime is being committed.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin announced as everyone ran and flew away while Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and started to put on his black armored suit.

"Let's go Star-Chan." Haven's deep gargled voice projected. Starfire nodded before taking a glimpse at the broken necklace. Once she turned around Haven was already gone. Starfire then flew away toward the crime scene.

Museum Building

A man wearing a gold mettalic suit appeared from a vortex and appeared in the museum. The guards saw the intruder and yelled for him to stop. The gold suited man looked over his shoulder almost disappointedly.

"Stop yourselves!" The man yelled out. He waved his hand at the guards making them freeze in place.

"I didn't come 100 years back in time to squabble; I came to steal the Clock of Eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future." Just as he finished saying that he was hit by a metal disc. He of course yelped in pain.

"But for the present, you'll keep your filthy hands off of it." Robin quipped.

"The Teen Titans. This is a treat. I read all about you in the historical archives." He responded as mini turrets popped out of his armor's shoulders. The man charged up those lasers and shot at them. The teens dodged the red beams before they impacted.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered while his team was getting bombarded with lasers. Robin took out his bo-staff to block the lasers but unfortunately they cut through. Starfire shot a beam at him but it was deflected right back at her.

 _'He said he was from 100 years into the future. He must know all of our weaknesses. That means I gotta be unpredictable. Luckily that's always been my lifestyle.'_ Haven thought right as he saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy get dispatched. Haven leapt up to the man and kicked him in the face. The man fell on his back from the blow while Haven leapt up into the air and charged up a technique.

"RasenDori!" Haven yelled out as his right palm formed a spiraling sphere of lightning chakra. Haven was descending as the sound of birds chirping met everyone's ears. The golden suited man inwardly smirked as he held his palm out. His hand and Haven's attack collided. But that collision ended as quickly as it came when the chakra disappeared out of nowhere.

"What?!" Haven gasped leaping off of the man. The time traveler just chuckled.

"Haven; newest member of the Teen Titans. Is able to use chakra. I read up on you too. In matter of fact you intrigued me the most. So when I came back I made sure I figured out a way to counter your mysterious power. You see my suit eats up chakra rendering your attacks useless." The man informed making Haven scowl behind his helmet.

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future." The man proclaimed.

 _'Luckily Haven didn't aim that attack at my chest. Otherwise my venture here would be over.'_ Warp thought gratefully. Haven threw a right hook at warp who took the punch and stumbled back. Haven appeared right behind him and kicked him in the back. Warp stumbled forwards. Haven now headbutted Warp's chest. That wasn't a smart move as now Haven was feeling a new kind of pain. It seemed Warp's chest had a countermeasure for any physical attack being directed at that spot.

Electricity was now coursing through Haven's body leading up to his brain. Haven was down for the count. Robin noticed this and threw mettalic discs at Warp angrily. Warp threw one of his own back shattering the discs. The disc that Warp threw exploded. Causing a distraction. That was enough time for him to grab the relic. Warp walked away tapping the circular plate on his chest creating a vortex.

"Ta ta Titans. I have enjoyed our time together but I got a very bright future ahead of me." Warp quipped. He entered the portal but Starfire grew angry and flew toward him. Raven woke up just in time to see that spectacle and rubbed her head painfully. The portal was about to close as Robin ran toward it.

"Starfire!" He yelled out seeing the portal close. Raven looked around seeing everyone look at the spot that Starfire was just in. Besides Naruto. Where is he? Raven started to look around anxiously. After a moment or two Raven instantly spotted her black armored boyfriend. She sprinted as fast she she could toward him.

"Naruto. Wake up!" She yelled while taking off his helmet. His eyes were closed. He was still breathing but it was faint. She shook him again. He didn't respond. What is going on?! He's usually a light sleeper. He would wake up to a feather falling down onto the ground. He is a ninja after all. That kind of lifestyle makes you more alert to anything.

"Naruto, speak to me. Please!" Raven begged as tears swelled up into her eyes. She looked around for the other Titans they were quickly rushing up to her.

"Yo what happened?" Cyborg asked in obvious concern.

"When he headbutted Warp in the chest he received an electrical shock. He's probably unconscious or worse." Robin deduced solemnly. Raven widened her eyes.

"Can you check to make sure? Please do it." Raven begged grasping Robin's arms. Robin just nodded. The boy wonder knelt down next to Naruto and checked his pulse and the beat at which he was breathing. It was faint. Breathing was slow, too slow. Robin tried to shake him awake. Didn't respond. This was bad.

"Dude how is it?" Beastboy asked a little afraid of the answer. Robin squinted before he stood up.

"He has an Anoxic Brain Injury." Robin answers making everyone gasp.

"Um, what is that?" Beastboy asked a little confused.

"It's a coma induced state. One of the symptoms include head injury. When he headbutted the plate he received an intense electric shock toward his cranium that caused him to be in this state." Cyborg answered. Beastboy looked confused still.

"He received a head injury from electricity. He's now gonna be in a coma for a while. We don't know when he'll wake up." Cyborg answers sadly. Everyone looked at Naruto and frowned. Raven started crying silently while hugging Naruto's body.

"Please wake up. Please! It's me, Raven. I love you Naruto so please wake up!" She blubbered while sinking her head into his armored plastered chest. Everyone just looks on at the scene sadly. Beastboy approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Raven. Let's take him to a hospital." Beastboy suggested softly. Raven didn't say anything and just blubbered even more. Beastboy shook her shoulder gently. She didn't budge. He did it again and she didn't budge. The green teen shook her shoulder and she instantly turned around with four red demonic eyes.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** She demanded lashing out angrily. Beastboy just stepped back cautiously waving his hands in front of him. Raven turned back to the unconscious Naruto to mourn. The rest of the Titans looked at her and frowned sadly while walking away with tears in their eyes. Now with Kurama.

All you could see is black. A black empty room with only one spotlight. A giant red 9 tailed fox and an unconscious blonde whisker marked teen. Kurama looked at Naruto and frowned sadly. Naruto was just laying down on the floor with his eyes closed and hands interlaced over his chest.

 **"This is how it ends for you huh? The end of all endings for the Legendary Naruto Uzumaki. The good person amongst all of the bad. The little boy turned man who changed me. A Bijuu who has 9 tails worth of hatred stored inside myself. I commend you really. The type of man to make the impossible possible. That is who you are.**

 **I never really have been sad since the departure of the Sage of Six Paths; but this brings me the utmost depression. I know you'll come back from this. After all you always do. But it is time to say goodbye for now Naruto; I'll see you at the end of your slumber. My friend."** Kurama said as a single tear dropped from his eyeball. With that the 9 tailed Bijuu slept waiting for his first true friend to awaken.

Next time on Chapter 7: How Long Is Forever Part 2

 **(A:N So how did you guys like it? Sorry I was late in posting this it's just that a lot of things have been going on around here. But please review! I live off of that stuff! Also all of the Flames will be impacted into Naruto's Sage Style: Lava Rasenshuriken. Now please have a nice day, awesome afternoon, and a beautiful night all of you great people.)**


End file.
